At the Crossroads
by SuntoryAngel
Summary: Yusei, Crow, and Jack are invited for a few days getaway at Akiza's place. Four years have passed since they were last together and many things have changed. Post-canon fic! Gift for Jade546! Hope you like! K for now, may change to M.
1. Start Your Engines

Hey, everyone! I have a new story for you! This is a gift to Jade546, so I hope you enjoy it! This story is post-canon the anime that was released in the United States, which unfortunately doesn't have the Japanese audio nor subtitles. However, I will do my best in creating a story that makes you smile and possibly cry(but in a good way). I don't own rights to **Yu-Gi-Oh! 5Ds** , but I do own this fanfiction!

* * *

 **At the Crossroads:**

 **Start Your Engines**

"You don't have to come if you have other plans." A young man in his late-twenties repeated for the fourth time in under ten minutes, his midnight blue eyes darting in every direction as he checked over his duel wheel. His messy jet-black hair stuck up in numerous spots, revealing blonde streaks, nearly disappeared from under the red helmet that he placed on his head. He was wearing black stained jeans with a wine-hued tee and a black jacket that nearly matched his hair. "Are you sure you're going to be alright? It's a couple hours' drive and we will be gone for a few days."

"She's our girl too, Yus. You're not the only one whose missed her. Besides, I'm not the one you should be asking," his ginger friend scoffed, nudging the taller man's side. Like his friend, he had a few gold markings across his face, though more noticeable, that nearly matched his own shirt that peeked from his one-sleeved gray vest that matched his jeans and wore black military grade boots similar to his friend's. His visible arm was lean and had a leather strap wrapped around it's bicep. "You sure they can go without the WGP Champion and scientist extraordinaire?"

"Are you sure Security is going to be okay without their best race buster?" Yusei threw back, unable to keep a small smile from forming. He pointed over his shoulder towards the washroom as the sound of flushing filled the air. "Jack's the one we should be worried about, he had four cups of Blue Eyes Coffee this morning. Hey! We're going to be late! If you don't hurry up, then we won't include you in our turbo duel!"

On cue, a tall blonde man dressed in a white and lavender jumpsuit. "Jack Atlas arrives when he wants to."

"Then maybe you would like to explain to her why we were late?" the two chorused, mounting their D-wheels as the engines roared to life and they sped out of the garage, leaving their friend to trail behind them. " ** _Let's rev it up!_** "

Once they had merged onto the interstate, they established a commlink with each other and began their first duel of the trip. Yusei, however, was finding it hard to concentrate on the moves of the other two duelists as his thoughts were slowly drowning in his hidden curiosity. It's been nearly four years since anyone had last seen her, so who could blame him? Crow in particular was just as excited and anxious as Yusei was.

"Would you two get your heads out of my exhaust clouds and into the duel?" Jack snapped as he spun around to face the other two turbo riders. "I didn't come along for the scenery and lack of dueling!"

"What's the matter, Jack?" Crow placed a few cards faced down and completed his turn after attacking the blonde directly, causing him to swerve while the carrot top to gain speed. "It looks to me like you're the one slacking!"

"He's right, Jack," Yusei chuckled, making his move and completing his turn. He too had attacked the blonde directly and earned a glare as the white duel runner slowed even more. "It looks to me like you're the only one breathing in the exhaust."

The fourth duel ended in Yusei's favor, much to Jack's displeasure, as they were approaching the bustling city of New Rozu as the sun was beginning to set. It was like a miniature version of New Domino with a population over 100,000 but without the suffocating traffic and narrow spaces between the buildings that lined the streets. Yusei pulled up the last message that he had received for her and input the address that it contained into his GPS. Within minutes, they slid to a stop in front of a house that rested on the outskirts of the city. It was by far the most modern looking house in the neighborhood with its dark red coloring and white banisters that lined the wrap around porch and balcony that was connected to one of the upper-level's rooms, but the thriving bushes of multi-colored roses lining the kilometer driveway was a dead giveaway of who owned it.

Crow whistled as they dismounted and parked their D-wheels next to the garage. "Snazy digs!" He ran up and knocked on the side door, blinking as he noticed a piece of paper sticking out between the screen and door. "Looks like she isn't home from work yet, but she says to make ourselves at home."

"Then what are we waiting for?" Jack slipped past him and into the house.

The door opened straight into the kitchen and the sight caused Crow to stall in mid-step. The floor was honey-stained oak with matching cabinets, top of the line appliances that were black or stainless steel , and rose granite countertops that complimented the rose-colored walls. The room itself was about the size of the garage outside the door! They found another note on the bar counter, this one stating that if they were hungry they could help themselves to whatever was in the fridge. Crow instantly made a beeline for the appliance, his eyes wide and sparkling with awe as he gazed at its contents, saying that he would whip up something while the other two looked around.

Jack merely draped himself across the cream faux leather and grabbed the remote and Yusei decided to take a seat in the giant dark brown loveseat while picking up a magazine that was on the wooden coffee table, blinking in surprise to find it to be the most recent copy of Turbo Weekly. It made him internally happy that she still had some interest at least in dueling. He was surprised to find one of the corners of a page folded over and turned to the spread, finding a folded piece of paper with their names on it. ' _Knew you couldn't resist. I'm guessing Crow is in the kitchen and Jack is sitting on the couch next to you. If you guys want to take your things upstairs, there are three bedrooms for you to choose from. Since I'm guessing Yusei is reading this, you get a head start! See you soon!_ ' was written in a simple yet elegant cursive style in red ink. His lips lifted into a smile as he retrieved his suitcase from the runner and made his way up the honey hued staircase.

Sure enough, the doors to three bedrooms were open. Each room's furnishings were the same (a desk, queen-sized bed, ceiling fan, and a bookcase) but their schemes and colorings were what set them apart. He decided to pick the room that had a dark navy area rug with matching duvet on the bed. Placing his suitcase atop the desk, he walked over to the bookcase and began browsing the selection, finding another folded note but this time it had only his name on it. ' _Thought you would like this one._ ' He smiled and returned the note to its original position. "If I didn't know any better, I would say her psychic abilities have grown."

His attention shifted towards the window as the sound of a familiar engine filled the air in time to see a duel wheel turn into the driveway. With hurried steps, he descended the staircase and poked his head out the kitchen door, closely followed by a curious Crow. "Welcome home!" they called as she killed the engine. Their jaws dropped as she removed her helmet and elbow-length burgundy hair cascaded down her back as she turned to face them, revealing the same big brown eyes that they remembered that twinkled from underneath side sweep bangs that framed her face. Her full lips lifted into a smile as she slipped out of her turbo suit, revealing a dark red corset that peeked from under a white lace camisole and a matching dark red leather mid-thigh length skirt that had a split up the right thigh. On her feet she wore dark brown sandals that reached her mid-calf. In a word: she looked-

"Might want to close those mouths," she joked, walking to stand before them as she smoothed the front of her outfit. "Don't want you to swallow any bugs." Her arms wrapped around their necks as they abruptly closed their gaping jaws and pulled her inside. "You guys are looking good! I almost didn't recognize you when I first pulled up!"

"Did you hear her?" Crow nudged Yusei, raising his eyebrows. "She says _we_ look good."

"He's right. Akiza, there's nothing to describe how you look." Yusei's eyes bore into her own, revealing his sincerity and honesty. He couldn't believe that the once Black Witch was standing before him! When her eyes caught his own in a sideways glance, it felt as if he had touched a livewire.

"Thank you, and I have been great!" she smiled, a faint pink dusting her cheeks before she turned her attention toward Crow. "I've missed you all so much! I'm so glad that you guys could come up for a few days!"

Crow's mouth opened, but no words came out as she bumped hips with him. She had gained a flirty side! "We couldn't deny our girl anything, you should know that by now," he chuckled, slinging an arm over her shoulder and winking. "We're a team, a family. We stick together no matter what." He thought for a second that his heart stalled when she whole heartedly agreed and flashed him a smile.

The two duelists could only gawk as she excused herself and went to greet Jack. They couldn't believe their eyes! She had changed so much over the past four years, she was almost unrecognizable! Yusei sniffed the air as something tickled his nose. "Is something burning?"

"Crap!" Crow cringed, hurriedly removing the pans and turning off the stove.

* * *

Well? What do you guys think? Let me know in the comments!


	2. Purring Like a Kitten

Hey, everyone! As you all know, this is a gift to Jade546, and I'm so glad to hear that you enjoy it! Thank you to everyone who follows/faves/reviews my fics, I love hearing back from the readers!

 **Jade546** : I'm so glad you like it!

 **K2-Black-Panthe** r: There will be many scenes coming up ;)

 **yusei x akiza fan** : Thank you for your support! This is one of my absolute fave shippings and my number one shipping for 5Ds!

I don't own rights to **Yu-Gi-Oh! 5Ds** , but I do own this fanfiction!

* * *

 **At the Crossroads:**

 **Purring Like a Kitten**

Crow emerged from the washroom yawning widely as he shuffled his way back to his bedroom. His footsteps stalled as his ears were filled with a rough purring sound that seemed to be coming from Akiza's room. He straightened as the sound came again but it was followed by a low murmur. Ever so quietly, he tip-toed towards her bedroom door and pressed his ear against it. What exactly could be making that sound? Red slowly creeped into his cheeks as an image of her splayed across black velvet sheets crossed his mind. "C'mon, you're imagining things. She's not that-" His words broke off as the faintest of giggles came from within. Spinning on his heel, he hurriedly made his way back into the bedroom while holding his nose.

"Crow, you are a piece of work," he cursed himself while wiping away the blood before it dripped onto his shirt. His eyes widened as the purring sound came again and they shifted to the left wall; the one connecting his room with hers. "You've gotta be kidding me." His body stiffened as a little light appeared in the hallway, fearing that she had heard him and was coming to confront him.

The light rose and rested on his chest before it moved to the floor. "I'm guessing you heard it too."

"Damnit, Yusei," Crow sighed, running a hand through his hair as Yusei stepped into the room and closed the door behind him. "You nearly scared me to death." The scientist turned on the desk light while peering into his face for a few seconds. When he stated that there was dried blood near his nose, the Blackwing duelist turned away and used a clean tissue to wipe away whatever he had missed the first time. "What do you think made that noise?"

"If I didn't know any better, I would say that it was a small appliance," Yusei shrugged, glancing at the wall as the sound came again. "What could she possibly be doing at this hour? It's almost five in the morning."

"Maybe that's when she gets up in the morning?"

"She doesn't like to get out of bed until at least eight," Yusei shook his head, unable to hide a cringe. "You've never see Akiza in the morning, right? Let's just say that she reverts back into Black Witch mode when she isn't fully awake." Crow raised an eyebrow, asking the silent question of when that had happened. "It was during the whole Dark Signers thing. Remember when Sayer popped up and had her duel Misty? It was the day after that."

"For some reason, I always thought she was a sleep 'til noon girl then spend two hours in the bathroom."

"I wouldn't say that, it was more like one hour to get ready."

Crow chuckled, nudging Yusei in the ribs. "You confessing that doesn't help your argument that you don't see her as more than a friend." He paused, brightening as a possible truth occurred to him while the other man's cheeks tinted pink. Maybe he was right and Yusei was beginning to come to terms with his true feelings for their friend. The happiness that he felt for his friend was bittersweet though, as he himself have hidden his own feelings from the psychic duelist.

"The sound seems to have stopped," Yusei's observation pulled the officer from his thoughts. Sure enough, the air was silent and still. "It's still early, but I doubt that we'll get anymore sleep. Why don't' we head downstairs?"

Crow smiled, following his friend down the staircase. Last night was a bust, but this was his chance to redeem his culinary pride! Yusei raised an eyebrow at his friend as he declined the offer of channel surfing and instead headed for the kitchen. "If I remember correctly, she liked crepes with strawberries and chocolate drizzles…" he mumbled to herself as he slipped into the kitchen and causing the lights to turn on automatically. It was close to eight when he heard movement at the bar and turned to find Akiza sitting on the countertop. Her hair was pulled up into a messy bun and she was dressed in a simple A-line white sundress that reached her knees. He whistled softly she poured herself a cup of coffee and added two packs of sugar as well as some vanilla coffee creamer. "Go~od morning, beautiful!"

Pink tinted her cheeks at his words, but smiled shyly. "Good morning to you too, Crow. I thought I smelled something delicious, but I didn't know that you were behind it." When he gave her a questioning look due to her hushed whispers, she pointed behind herself towards the couch where Yusei was sprawled out and partially covered with a beige blanket.

Nodding in understanding, Crow turned off the stove and divided the scrambled eggs amongst the four plates he had laid out next to him. "Breakfast is served," he smiled, holding out a plate for her. He blinked as she took it then pointed to the door. She wanted to eat outside? With a curious smile, he grabbed his own plate and followed her out the door. "Where are we going?"

"To the backyard," she smiled, opening the gate next to the garage and revealing a whole new world. "I like to come out here in the morning before the animals and plants have a chance to fully wake up."

His jaw dropped as he followed her towards a gazebo that was at the end of the short stone path. There were monstrous trees with trunks thicker than any he had ever seen and spotted a small river winding its way through the roots. It flowed into a little pond that was lined with rose bushes similar to those on the driveway as well as decorated with various other plants. "Is that a raspberry bush?" he asked as he sat back in one of the wooden lawn chairs.

"Sure is," she smiled. "Good eye!" Her eyes twinkled as she brought a bite of crepe to her mouth. Crow's attention shifted from the calming scenery to Akiza as she hummed her approval, causing a faint blush to enter his cheeks. "My compliments to the chef! This is amazing!"

"Then maybe the chef deserves a kiss," he teased, winking. Panic rose in him as her expression blanched. He flinched as her expression hardened, reminding him of when she had been the Black Rose. "Wait, I didn't mean it! I was only kidding!"

"Joking or not, what's been said can't be taken back." The plate clinked as she put it on the glass-top table while standing and taking slow deliberate steps towards him. Her caramel eyes had darkened and a breeze was slowly picking up, playing with her hair and dress. His eyes closed once she came to a stop in front of him and tensed, expecting to be hit by a way of her psychic energy or her fist. Instead, something soft pressed against the marker on his forehead. "I went easy on you this time, but you better watch your mouth in the future or else it will get you into even more trouble." His eyes shot open in time to see her retreat back to her chair and resume eating.

He jumped as something brushed against his leg and blinked in surprise. "Hey there, furball. Where'd you come from?" The orange tabby cat seemed to wink before it made its way to Akiza, who eagerly picked it up and placed it in her lap. "You know that thing?"

Her eyes narrowed. "His name is Bullet and this is his home."

Crow's eyes bugged. "You have a cat?!"

"Two of them, in fact: Bullet here and Star who should be inside. Is there a problem?" Her expression tensed. "None of you have a cat allergy, right?"

He held up his hands, explaining that they didn't, but confessed that she had never been a pet person. "Then again, we've never seen you react to cats or dogs."

"I happen to love cats," she retorted, sighing. "It seems that you have yet to notice the similarities that you two have." True to her word, Bullet looked a lot like an animal version of Crow! The cat's golden patterns were nearly identical to Crow's marks and even had almost black colored wing-shaped markings on his back. "I thought that you would have noticed him by now, since he was sleeping in your room last night."

Crow's eyes bogged as the rough purring sound from before filled the air. "That was HIM?!" his finger pointed to the cat in her lap as it began to nuzzle her chin. She began to ask what he thought it was, then froze, her eyes slowly locking on his own. "Hey, come on, now. What else was I supposed to think that was?! Anyone would have thought it was that! Ask Yusei!"

"What about me?" the champion appeared in the gazebo doorway, a plate in one hand and a black cat sitting atop of his head.

Akiza smiled, but it held a wicked tinge. "You knew it was a cat's purr, right?"

Blue eyes met Crow's hazel before meeting her own. "Well, I originally thought it was a small motor but then I found this little guy sleeping on my chest this morning. I'm not sure what Crow imagined, but I thought it was a game system or perhaps a disc player."

"That's what it was, a disk player. I like to have a nature soundtrack play while I sleep. Then what were you imagining?" she asked, turning a confused expression towards Crow. Realization came across her features as his cheeks turned pink. Seeing where this was going, Yusei quickly grabbed their empty plates and coaxed Bullet through the doorway in time to close the door before she exploded.

"Glad I'm not in his shoes," he chuckled, scratching Bullet behind the ear as Star hoped down from his head. The black cat with gold tipped paws and ears purred loudly as Yusei scratched behind his ear, spotting a single pure white star on the cat's throat. "Two cats resembling us as well as having our nicknames. If I didn't know any better, I would say that she missed us more than we know." He turned his attention to the gazebo as the door opened, expecting for the storm to be over, then blushed furiously at the feeling of something soft press against the marking near his eye.

"Good morning, by the way." Akiza smiled before disappearing back into the gazebo.

* * *

What do you guys think? Let me know in the comments!


	3. Proceed With Caution

Hello, everyone! Welcome to another chapter! I'm so glad to hear that some of you are really liking it! The last chapter featured Crow, my third favorite character and a part of my second favorite pairing, so there will be a few chapters with him. This chapter will shift its focus back to Yusei and Akiza. As you all know, this is a gift to Jade546, and I'm so glad to hear that you enjoy it! Thank you to everyone who follows/faves/reviews my fics, I love hearing back from the readers!

Jade546: Don't worry, there will be plenty of cute scenes!

K2-Black-Panther: Lots of sugar on the way!

Let's get back to the story! Thanks to everyone who is taking the time to read this! I don't own rights to **Yu-Gi-Oh! 5Ds** , but I do own this fanfiction! Happy reading!

* * *

 **At the Crossroads:**

 **Proceed With Caution**

"How did you sleep?" Akiza asked as Yusei helped her put the dishes in the dishwasher, tilting her head up at the cat that was settled atop of his head. "I hope Star didn't keep you up."

He shook his head slightly so as not to dislodge the sleeping cat. "Not at all. I slept like a rock and wasn't aware of his presence, to be honest. Where did you find him and Bullet, or did they find you?"

She hummed softly as she thought back to the day that she moved in. "I guess you could say that they came with the house. The previous owners hadn't seen them before so it was a mystery to why they showed up during the tour. They acted as though they themselves owned the place and acted as though I was an esteemed guest. For the first few weeks, they stuck to my sides like glue and followed me wherever I went in the house."

"I see." Yusei nodded, reaching up and stroking Star's head.

"Those two really helped when the homesickness kicked into gear," she sighed, a small smile forming on her lips as Bullet rubbed against her legs. "Star would hop into my lap and give me kisses whenever I was feeling down while Bullet here would tell me he loved me and attempt to make me smile." When Yusei's eyebrow rose, she tsked. "You don't believe me, do you?"

"I have yet to hear a cat _talk_ ," he admitted, studying the tabby skeptically. "Maybe he'll do it sometime while we're here."

"Let's make a bet then." She leaned against the counter, crossing her arms. The tabby seemed to smirk up at Yusei, earning a questioning glance. "If he doesn't tell me he loves me for the next two hours, then you can spend all day in my garage. I know that you are curious about my runner and want to tune it up, I saw it in your eyes when I pulled up last night."

Yusei's eyes rose to meet hers, his interest peeked. It was true that he was wanting to tune it but he had been too occupied with taking in her appearance at that time to even think about the runner. "And what happens if he does?" he asked, glancing down at Bullet whose smirk hadn't waivered. "What's in it for me-us?"

"I'll leave that to you. If you want to stay longer or duel for old times sake, it doesn't matter to me." she shrugged. "Since you and are the only one here, the bet will be just between us."

"Aki, since when did you become such a daredevil?" he teased, his own lips lifting into a smile. "I accept your challenge." She swooped down and collected the tabby into her arms in one smooth motion, her smirk matching Bullet's as they looked to the confident duelist. His jaw dropped as the air became filled with the strangest sound that he could only describe as bizarre as she began to nuzzle Bullet. He couldn't believe that the cat in front of him was actually "talking" and filling the air with "I love you". He had lost! _Then again, maybe not,_ he thought, carefully thinking back to how she had worded the bet.

"You didn't know that cats have about 100 vocalizations, which they mix and match to talk to us because we can't read their exquisitely expressive body language?" she feigned innocence, attempting to hide her knowing smile as he nearly scowled. Her playfulness dissipated as his expression became emotionless and stoic. "What?"

"You never specified who would be saying that." He waved on his way towards the living room. "For all I know, you were betting on making Jack say it and I can tell you that it will never happen. As far as I'm concerned, I've already won." She nearly dropped Bullet as her own words rang in her head. It was true, she hadn't specified who "he" was! Noticing her crestfallen expression, Yusei paused on the threshold. "If you can get everyone in the house to say it, then you would win. I'll even give you the whole day, how does that sound?"

With a huff, she turned her back to him. "You just watch, I'll have even this house confessing to me."

His eyes narrowed slightly as he moved to stand behind her. "Just make sure you don't resort to _extreme_ measures…" he whispered into her ear and smiled as she shivered. He flinched slightly as she spun around, her eyes blazing, and quickly slid Star into her arms as he made a beeline for the living room and leaving a flustered Akiza to simmer.

 **…**

Yusei's twist on the bet was unexpected, but if he wanted to play with fire then who was she to deny? "Just you watch," she murmured while slipping into her favorite outfit. The black top had a sweetheart neckline and kimono-styled sleeves that accentuated her chest but it wasn't the attention grabber, the crimson rose pendant hanging from a matching red lace choker around her neck was where the eye went first. Her skirt, a high-low cut made of two cream colored petal shaped chiffon pieces, brushed the ground when she was standing still. On her feet were a pair of strappy black sandals that she had sewn a pair of white flower earrings onto the straps around her ankles, giving them a small feminine flair. "Those three won't know what hit them." She smirked at her reflection as she placed the finishing touches on: a pair of light turquoise droplet earrings, her favorite mascara, light teal eyeshadow paired with the thinnest line of black on her upper lid while white was on the bottom lid.

Picking up her phone, she texted asking them all to meet in the driveway and quickly slipped down the stairs. She was just placing her helmet on and zipping up her turbo suit when they came out. "I hope you guys don't have any plans today," she smiled, waving them over. "I have a little surprise that you guys might like to see."

Yusei was curious about what Akiza was planning, so he decided to play along. "Is it a duel runner outlet?"

"Is it a restaurant?" Crow asked, his eyes wide and almost hopeful.

Jack's face held boredom. "If it doesn't include Blue Eyes Coffee, I want no part of it."

"What if I told you it was all the above?" she winked, revving her engine before she sped off. "You three coming or what?"

 **…**

"Akiza, I love you!" Crow engulfed her in a hug as they stepped inside a giant dome to find an indoor dueling track lined by more restaurants and bars than they could count. "This place is heaven on earth!"

She glanced towards Yusei, unable to hide her smirk. "One down," she mouthed and earned an incredulous expression from the usually calm and collective scientist. "I'm so glad you like it! I've been wanting to tell you about it, but words don't do it justice."

"I'll say," Yusei shook off the initial shock and turned his attention toward the track. "If the Kaiba Dome looked like this, maybe we would be tempted to get back into dueling."

"Speak for yourself," Jack glanced around the restaurants. "Are there any that serve-"

"Now hold on. We have to check-in." she poked his chest as they stepped up to the entrance booth.

The man standing there dressed in a tux gasped as she removed her helmet and her hair cascaded down in waves. "Miss Akiza! Do my eyes deceive me?!" The three raised their eyebrows as she disappeared into a crowd that literally came from nowhere and when they finally dispersed, the three gaped. Gone was her turbo suit and hello to a rose goddess! Yusei couldn't believe his eyes! Was that really Akiza?! "We are so glad that you came back to us! When you didn't come back-"

"I didn't mean to worry you all," she giggled, smiling and gesturing to the still flabbergasted trio. "I've been a little busy with these three. Allow me to introduce: Yusei Fudo, Crow Hogan, and Jack Atlas!" The four were swept up in unknown arms and found themselves on a clear glass elevator. Crow and Yusei turned their attention to Akiza while Jack stared coldly through the glass, each wearing a look of amazement. "What?"

Yusei's mouth opened, but closed it again as Crow began asking her questions about the place. He had never expected that Crow would say what he did and the second the words were said he felt his face burn. The thought of someone else saying those words to her- His thought process froze. How many people have said those words to her in the past four years?! He shook his head, she was his friend and he should be happy that she had found someone to share her life with. The elevator stopped and they stepped out, Akiza leading the way.

"If I haven't told you this yet, I love you." The scientist balked as Jack stepped towards Akiza who was waiting in front of a café, missing a step and nearly colliding with someone. Wait, what?! He released a sigh as he saw Jack's line of sight: a beverage holder containing four cups of fresh Blue Eyes Coffee. Seeing his reaction, she sent him a questioning glance before holding up two fingers. He realized that she was right and that he was the last one. "What's wrong with you? You look like you've seen a bloody devil."

"I'm fine," Yusei accepted the coffee offered by Akiza. His alit with surprise as the liquid slipped over his tongue. It was medium dark with a hint of white chocolate, not too overly sweet with caramel and it left a faint taste of vanilla on his lips. "What is this? I've never tasted anything like it!"

"It's the Caramelized Rose, the owner made for me." Akiza winked towards the young man who was hovering in the door with a light blush dusting his cheeks. "Let's just say that he's a big fan of mine."

"A fan?" Crow asked, beating Yusei to the punch.

She nodded. "I come here to brush up on my dueling every once in a while." A smile played on her lips as she saw Yusei relax slightly, as if a big weight had been lifted from his shoulders. Leading them on, she took them on a guided tour of the dome. The restaurant owners came to the doors as they approached, each welcoming Akiza and offering her a place to dine. To each she said "Thank you for the offer, but I'm looking for a more private place to dine today." She finally came to a stop in front of a crimson storefront, her caramel eyes sparkling. "Here we are."

It was similar to all the others, with large windows and an outside seating area, but there was a strangely familiar feel to it. Yusei glanced to her as they were welcomed and seated in a private area that had a remarkable view of the track. This place felt as if Akiza herself was surround them; it had light beige carpet with dark green floral patterns that reminded one of roots, the walls were a honey oak decorated with various paintings of garden-scapes and the furniture was dark stained that each had a silver vase filled with various colors of roses, filling the air with their soft fragrance. He could see why she liked it.

 **...**

They ate while the duels went on until it was late in the night and they returned home with no intention of heading to bed. Akiza, though, insisted that they separate and retire to their quarters shortly after 11PM. She had just taken off her makeup and was slipping into her nightwear when a soft knock sounded. Hesitantly, she asked who it was and drooped slightly when Yusei's voice answered.

"Thank you for today," he smiled as she opened the door and allowed him in. "I had an amazing time."

"I'm glad to hear it." Star leapt up onto the bed as she sat and shifted into her lap, mewing and pawing her cheek. "I guess this means that I've lost the bet, huh? I wasn't able to get everyone to say those words, so I guess you win."

His heart's beat quickened as the air filled with Star's soft mews, which sounded like gently "love yous". That meant that he was the only one left. He shifted closer to her and cupped her chin, tilting it up so that she was looking up at him. He could see his own reflection in her eyes, just as he could that night that they refused to say good-bye and leaned forward to whisper into her ear: "It's not yet midnight…"

* * *

I will be fully honest with you, I was fangirling this whole chapter! I wanted her outfit to be perfect and I thought that Yusei's reaction to Jack's proclamation was spot on. XD Let me know what you think in the comments!


	4. Dangerous Intersection

Hello, everyone! Welcome to another chapter! I'm so glad to see that everyone is enjoying this story! Thank you so much to everyone who is taking the time to give this story a chance! Luvs you all lots! This story is a gift to _**Jade546**_! I don't own rights to **Yu-Gi-Oh! 5Ds** but I do own this Fic! Enjoy!

* * *

 **Author's Warning: This chapter will be rated K+-M for adult themes and language! You have been warned!**

 **Dangerous Intersection**

"It's not midnight yet," Yusei murmured, unable to tear his eyes away from hers. "Akiza, I've been wanting to tell you this for a long time now." His hand rose and brushed her cheek with his fingers as he began to lean closer. Her eyes drifted closed as his lips lightly pressed against the small space between her eyes, sending a jolt of electricity through their bodies. He whispered her name as his nose brushed her own as he nuzzled her affectionately. Her hands rose from the bed and rested against his chest as he in turn pulled her closer. "I thought you were beautiful when I first met you, but damn, Aki, you took my breath away when you pulled up the other night. You are an amazing girl and I can't imagine my life without you."

"Yusei," she gasped as he gently kissed the tip of her nose. "I can't begin to tell you what you mean to me. You saved me from myself and I can't ever repay you enough." Her eyes opened as his hands cupped her face and he rested his forehead against her own. "You put your own life on the line in order to reach the true me during the tournament and then you put it on the line again when I came out of the coma like a raging storm. I just wish that we had met sooner on, before I joined the Arcadia Movement..." She leaned into his chest as her arms snaked around his neck and buried her face in his tee in an attempt to hide her watering eyes.

"But look at where we are right now." He tightened his hold around her briefly before holding her at arm's length. "You are a strong, independent woman who has grown to be the most beautiful rose in the world." A smile pulled at the corners of his lips as a pink tinge entered her cheeks, and he gently cupped her chin in his hand when she moved to turn away. "Akiza, please don't hide your face from me, from the one who lo-"

His words were cut off by a light tune of harp notes, causing Akiza's head to droop but not before a look of despair overcame her features. She internally cursed as she stood and walked to the bedroom door saying that she would be back in a moment then closed it. Star and Bullet appeared at her sides as she descended the staircase, sensing her tension. Her eyes darkened as she glanced through the peephole and spotted someone standing under the motion-activated light that illuminated the porch. "How many times do I have to tell you that 'No' means 'no'?" she huffed, opening the door and facing the man.

He was a couple inches taller than herself with golden blonde hair that was military length with a single thin braid at the back of his neck and a five-o'clock shadow. Dressed in black jeans and a dark purple button up shirt and a customized duel runner parked near the porch ramp, he was actually quite handsome while leaning against the banister. "Akiza, there you are," he flashed his perfect white teeth as she opened the door. His thick Russian accent often pulled people to him, but it seemed to repel the woman in front of him. "I was coming by to make sure that my precious rose was safe after what I've heard about a rogue duelist dueling any poor soul out at this hour."

"As you can see, _Darwin_ , I'm not out and about." She crossed her arms, leaning against the door frame. Her tone was tight and dripped with distaste when his name left her lips. A tick mark appeared on her forehead as he proceeded to call her various flowers and such, and it didn't help that this man had interrupted her time with Yusei. Stepping out under the light, she gently closed the door behind her then spun to face him. "Cut to the chase. I have guests to entertain tomorrow, so if you don't mind me being frank I want you to tell me why you are here at such a late hour." She visibly stiffened as he suddenly drew her close, her nose filling with his suffocating menthol based cologne.

"Can't I stop by and see my girlfriend?"

She shoved him away, anger radiating from her being. "You know I never agreed to become your girlfriend, not when you asked me when I moved here four years ago and nothing has changed! My answer is still 'no'!"

His hand latched around her wrist, causing her to flinch. "Don't be such a stick in the mud, Rose." He sent her reeling towards the ramp with a quick tug and his lips lifted into a smirk as she collided with the banister. He smirked as anger and determination entered her caramel orbs, saying that he so enjoyed when she refused to bend under his will as his other toys had. His lips fell into a frown as hands grabbed him from behind and literally threw him over the banister. "Who the hell are you?!" he all but shouted at the three figures that had appeared and three pairs of eyes blazed brightly with anger.

Yusei and Crow were kneeling next to Akiza while Jack was standing next to Darwin's duel runner, their eyes darkening when Yusei discovered a growing lump on the back of her head and bruises began to appear on her wrist. "You've got a lot of nerve, treating Akiza like that," Crow smirked, glancing in the fallen man's direction. "That or you're just plain stupid."

Darwin stood and moved to shove past them to get to Akiza. "Who do you think you three are?!" He grunted as Jack and Crow grabbed him by his shirt. A string of Russian words sprung from his lips as he looked to each in turn, receiving confused expressions. "Do not keep me from what is rightfully mine!"

"She doesn't belong to anyone," Yusei growled, his jaw tighter than a guitar string. "and she'll never be with someone who is as self-centered and abusive as you!" Akiza's eyes widened at his words and protested as he instructed them to take her inside. His eyes briefly met hers before he handed her off to Crow then turned to face Darwin as Jack ushered the other two into that house.

"I'd say the bloke was looking to be put in his place." Jack snarled, narrowing his eyes as Darwin moved to stop them but fell back as Yusei grabbed his shoulder. "Yus, don't hold anything back."

He glanced towards Akiza as her worried face appeared in the doorway briefly and sent her an assuring smile. His sapphire orbs found her caramel, softening slightly. "I can't just stand by as someone raises a hand to you. You are precious to me, Akiza, and I won't stand for anyone to treat you with anything less than the up-most respect." And the door closed. He turned his attention to Darwin as his hand was smacked away. "Listen, this can go one of two ways."

 **...**

Akiza flinched as Crow applied medicine to the lump. "How about you tell us about that duelist," Jack sat on the bar stool next to her. "For instance, why was he here? And why was he treating you so poorly?"

"At first he just wanted to duel me," she sighed, running a hand through her hair. "and when I beat him, he insisted that we became a thing. I turned him down and he's been dropping by at late hours ever since. No matter how many times I turn him down, he always shows up again. I've threatened to call the police on him but he always told me that they would never listen to someone like me-" Her words halted as Crow suddenly grabbed her shoulders and forced her to look him in the eye.

His eyes were tight and angry. "You know that I work for Security! You could have just called me, or anyone one of us and we would have helped you out!"

"And drag you into this mess?! I didn't want any of you to get involved! I wanted to prove that I could handle things myself!" She shook him off and stood. "I'm not the same Akiza you knew, the one who needed to be protected and coddled like a glass rose. I'm not going to shatter at the slightest touch!"

"We never said that! We're friends though, and friends look out for each other, right?" Crow sighed, running his hands through his hair then took a deep breath. She blinked at the softer tone he used and was surprised to see Jack nod in agreement. "We care about you, Akiza, especially Yusei. If you expected him to not do anything while people like Darwin treat you like that then you might want to think back to how he saved you. To be honest, he saved us all. I think you've been so caught up in trying to become a stronger person that you never noticed the distance that you were putting between yourself and the people around you. We've all been worried about you and when you send vague emails or messages, what are we supposed to think?"

Her shoulders slumped as she fell back onto the bar stool, tears trickling down her cheeks. She had been trying so hard to deal with everything on her own that she had forgotten what it was like to have people behind her. Her parents loved and supported her, she knew that, but she couldn't remember the last time she had opened up and looked at herself. The sound of the door closing caught her attention and she raised her head as Yusei appeared next to her, asking if she was alright. She shook her head. "No, I'm not, and it's time that I told you everything that has happened in the past four years."

"You don't have to tell us things you don't want to," Yusei said as he sat on her other side and Crow nodded. "We won't pressure you into telling anything. We only want to help our friend."

"But I owe you explanations when I-"

"You don't owe us anything," Jack moved to stand before her, crossing his arms. "This is the only time I'm saying this so don't expect to hear this from me again: the next time you invite us up out of the blue after not talking to us for more than a month, we will decline. Understand?" Too dazed by his words, she could only nod. "Good, now I think it's time for some sleep." And with that, he turned and disappeared up the stairs.

"We care about you, Akiza," Crow whispered, hugging her briefly before following the blonde. "We just want you to know that we're here for you."

She hesitantly looked to Yusei, who wore a stoic expression. "Is that how you feel?"

He gently took her hands into his and rubbed them with his thumbs. "I just want you to know that I'm here for you, no matter what. Just promise me that next time something like this happens that you'll come to us, to me." His eyes widened as she leaned forward, her arms moving around his waist as she buried her face in his shirt. "Akiza?"

"I'm sorry..." she sniffed, squeezing him tightly. "I'm sorry that I didn't keep in touch, I'm sorry that I didn't tell you about Darwin, I'm sorry that I distanced myself from you all..." Her words faded into quiet sobs as he began to rub her back comfortingly and felt her body relax. After a few minutes, she pulled away and wiped her face clean with a tissue. "So what happened out there?" If she didn't know any better she would have said that Yusei smirked.

"Let's just say that I gave him a chance to walk away and he decided to do it the hard way," he scratched the back of his head as he glanced towards the front door. "Which reminds me, I will be fixing your front banister."

"You fought him?!" she gaped. Yusei had never envisioned him to be the physical type nor one to fight another for.

He shook his head. "In a fight, both parties are trying take out the other. He was just trying to get back inside while I was repaying him the damage he inflicted on you. I overheard you tell Jack and Crow that this has been going on since you moved here, so I decided to cash out in full."

"Who knew you could be so scary," she teased, shivering as he sent her a look that sent shivers down her spine. "I really am sorry for not telling you three about him, about everything..."

His fingers gently tilted her chin upward so that his orbs bore into her own. "Can you promise to not hide anything from us from now on?" She nodded and he engulfed her in a hug. "No more secrets, Akiza, at least between us." He kissed the top of her head before pulling away and standing, saying that they should try to get some sleep. A blush crept into his cheeks as she paused at the entrance to her room, asking about what he was going to say before they were interrupted. "Oh that..."

He unconsciously turned his head towards the side, but slowly turned to face her as she gently turned him so they were face to face. "Don't hide your face from me, Yusei," she winked, rising to her tiptoes so that her lips brushed his ear. "Not from the one who loves you."

His eyes widened at her words, suppressing a small groan at the feeling of her soft lips against his ear. Was she saying that she- "You know how I feel about you, Aki, so please tell me that you're serious" Yusei leaned against her door frame, desperation in his voice. "You know I love you."

Her face flushed a bright red at his words and the sound of the grandmother clock in the living room began to chime. "Would you look at that? I guess that means I win." She bit her lip as a look of disbelief overcame his features. "Since I win, I get to make a request. Yusei Fudo, I want you to ask me out on a date."

* * *

Well? What do you guys think? Let me know in the comments! Xoxxoxoxo!


	5. Jump Start

Hello, everyone! Welcome to another chapter! I'm so glad to hear that some of you are really liking it! As you all know, this is a gift to Jade546, and I'm so glad to hear that you enjoy it! Thank you to everyone who follows/faves/reviews my fics, I love hearing back from the readers!

Jade546: Thank you for the support!

NightStar1990: I had to do it! I wanted Yusei to pull out his ninja-skills!

By the way, I forgot to mention that I have a knack with automotive things, so I'm having a lot of fun testing my knowledge with this story! Without further ado, I bid you good reading! I don't own rights to **Yu-Gi-Oh! 5Ds**!

* * *

 **Jump Start**

"A DATE?!" Crow smacked Yusei's back as they worked on their duel runners in the garage. They had gotten up early to make some tune ups as well as to talk over what had happened the night before. He raised an eyebrow as Jack made the comment that it was about time. "C'mon, Jack, go easy on him. It's been about four years and there's been a lot going on with the both of them. If they had gone out when we were going through all that crap, it would have just made things complicated. You of all people should know that, Jack, since you had to go and almost lose to Carly when she turned Dark Signer."

Yusei pretended to focus on the pinion and oil rings as his expression twisted into a grimace as Jack choked on his drink. It was the truth, he had held off asking her for a date because of all the world saving and then he sent her off to Germany for her to pursue foreign studies. He remembered the look in her eyes when he had sent her off on the plane and it tore him to pieces. "It wasn't the right time." Crow made the comment that now was as good as any and it caused a small smile to play across his lips. "Believe me, I'm going to make sure she has the time of her life."

"How do you plan to do that?" Jack glanced down at him from his perch at the table, pouring himself another cup of the black beverage. "You took her skating already-"

"Wait, you took her skating?!" Yusei leaned backward as Crow's face suddenly appeared inches from his own.

He held up his hands in a defensive manner. "It was to help her learn how to ride a duel runner!"

"Not according to the twins," Jack mumbled before sipping from his cup. "They felt like the third and fourth wheel."

"Who knew you were such a sly dog," Crow nudged him in the ribs before turning back to his runner. "So skating is out of the question. There's always the classic dinner and a movie, but that's a big risque and predicable. Maybe you could take her to that place she took us to! Oh wait, that won't work."

Yusei's eyebrow rose as his friend continued. He was genuinely surprised at the Blackwing duelist's interest in this whole situation, but a part of him felt as he needed to outdo anything that his friends could ever imagine. A light bulb flashed in his mind as there was mention of a picnic. If he played his cards right, as he usually did, then this would be her best date ever. His plans faltered as Jack mentioned Darwin. "That bloke needed a good knocking," the blonde shifted his gaze towards Yusei. "Who knows how long he's been tailing Akiza."

"Who wouldn't?" Crow leaned against his runner. "She's smart, drop dead gorgeous, has a cute laugh, soft hair-"

"When have you felt her hair?" Yusei's head snapped to the left, his cobalt eyes warning his friend to carefully think of his answer before answering.

The message rang loud and clear, judging from the way that Crow's throat shifted as he swallowed. "W-well, it was when we were sitting in the restaurant. Remember when she dropped her napkin and bent to pick it up before any of us could? Her hair brushed my hand and it was...really soft." His cheeks tinted pink as his two friends gave him odd looks. "Hey! At least I didn't smell it! Unlike Yusei!" He stiffened as his eyes locked on something over Yusei's shoulder and a hesitant smile tilted his lips upward. "H-hey, Akiza!"

Hands rested on Yusei's shoulders and leaned him backward until her face came into view. "Hey there, beautiful." He smiled while placing one of his own hands on hers. "Is everything okay?"

"Yeah. Have you picked when?" He suggested that night and her face lit up with excitement. "That would work great!"

"Six okay?" he asked, earning a nod. "And don't worry about what to wear, you are beautiful no matter what you chose." Crow's jaw dropped and a look of disbelief crossed Jack's features as her cheeks grew pink. They had never seen Yusei act like this! Akiza was just as surprised as the other two! Yusei called her "beautiful"?! They haven't even gone on the date yet and she was flustered! She quickly made her exit and Crow took the opportunity to shuffle over to his friend. Yusei's brows furrowed as his friend began to rummage around in his black hair. "What are you doing?"

"I'm looking for the Yus I know!"

 **...**

Knuckles gently knocked against wood as the grandmother clock struck six. He quickly checked himself over and nodded in approval. Jack had suggested a tailored outfit while Crow had said that his old duds would bring back the old days. He had dismissed them both and had instead gone for a casual approach: dark gray denim jeans, a wine red hooded short sleeved top with tribal patterns in metallic gold thread, black shoes and had accessorized with black belt-like bands around his wrists. Not too flashy but not too dull either. His lips lifted into a smile as Star appeared next to him, purring loudly. "Think she'll like this?" The cat meowed and head-butted the man's leg, earning a chuckle. "I'm going to take that as a yes."

"He's usually right about these sort of things," a feminine voice giggled, drawing his attention back to the door. "I do very much like what I see." Akiza smiled as his jaw fell to the floor. She mentally thanked her college friend for giving her this outfit recently. It was an off the shoulder sleeved whispy chiffon dress the color of twilight that was knee length with a flattering sweetheart neckline and a slim band of light turquoise lace around her waist that matched her floral earrings. On her lips was a dark red colored balm that tasted like cherries and matched the color that were her simple strappy sandals. She felt her cheeks warm as Yusei struggled for words, failing miserably, then simply smiled and offered his arm. "Where are the other two?"

"Not sure," He opened the front door for her, gesturing for her to lead the way outside. Movement from the kitchen caused his smile to turn devious as Jack and Crow's faces appeared over the bar. They were wearing looks of disappointment and anger, yet they remained where they were. Yusei had found out about Jack asking Carly to follow them as well as Crow's "favor" that someone in the department owed him. Needless to say that he had quickly given them motives of terminating their courses of action and assured them that if he caught either of their people, then there would be dire consequences. "but I bet they are finding something to occupy themselves."

Her eyes widened as he lead the way to where the runners were. Parked in front of them was a wine red McLaren MP4-12C. "What-"

"It's just a rental," he winked, opening the passenger door for her. "or maybe it's not." He couldn't help but chuckle as she ignored him and instead began walking around the car. When she asked what had impulsed him to rent such a car, he scratched the back of his head while his cobalt orbs found her caramel ones. "I noticed that you don't have any other vehicles besides the runner, and I knew that we would be dressing up for tonight so I decided to get it in case the weather took a turn for the worse on the way there."

Akiza blanched. "Isn't that what normal people use an **umbrella** for?" She rolled her eyes when his eyebrow rose. "Right, we aren't "normal"."

"Are you ready, my lady?" he asked, gesturing to the open door he was holding. In the blink of an eye, they were inside the car and on their way. His lips lifted into a smile as she asked what he had in mind for the evening. "You're going to have to wait and see." Merging onto the Interstate, he pushed a button on the touch screen dashboard that began playing a playlist of songs that he had remembered that she had listed in her duel runner's computer. He caught the surprised glance she gave him as " _Blink_ " by _Cascada_ began playing. It seemed at though she was going to reach forward and stop the music but his eyes widened as she smiled, winked, then began singing along. He couldn't believe the heavenly sounds coming from the girl sitting next to him and he found his concentration wavering from the road to the angel in the passenger seat. Her voice rose and fell effortlessly with the music, filling the car with clear crisp notes. Words failed him as the song concluded, the car filling with silence before it was filled with her laughter.

"You should see the look on your face," she giggled, hiding a wide smile behind her hand. "I know I'm not the greatest, but at least I'm not as bad as Taylor Swift without her sound engineer. _(A/N: Believe it or not, I have connections and they have confirmed that she is very flat without some technological assistance)_"

"You're right," Yusei's cobalt orbs locked on her caramel ones, revealing nothing but sincerity and adoration. "You are twenty times better than any singer I've ever heard."

Akiza's cheeks flushed bright red. She had never sang before anyone before, so to hear such high praise from someone she held so dear and the first to reveal her love of singing was mind blowing. Her heart warmed as his right hand lifted from the wheel and rested against the center console, palm open, and slipped her own into his waiting hand. A shiver shot through her body the second their skins made contact and it wasn't just Akiza that felt it. Yusei's breathing suddenly deepened as his figure shivered ever so slightly but thankfully she had been focused on their hands instead of his body's sudden movement. Their concentration snapped to the dashboard as piano music began to play.

He glanced in her direction curiously as she began to hum along, adding to the haunting music. "I don't think I've heard this song before. What's it from?"

"It's from a video game, evidently," she shrugged. "It's about a silent boy that is turned into a wolf to save the kingdom with the help of an otherworldly princess."

"Correct me if I'm wrong, but that sounds like _The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess_. I never took you to be a gamer."

"I'm not, I just like to watch the story line unfold." Her eyes narrowed slightly. If he knew the title, then did that mean that he played in his free-time? "I was almost in tears when the Light Guardians restored Midna's life and Link ran to her. The look on his face when he saw her in her true form...amazing." He simply smiled, his eyes remaining on the road ahead. Maybe a different approach was in order. "It was a surprise to me when Zant was revealed to be Midna's brother."

"That's actually not true, Zant was in no way related to Midna. He wanted to take her power and make it his own." Yusei automatically answered, then cringed slightly as he caught sight of her teasing smile and slipped into the Exit 304B before she noticed the sign. "Okay, you caught me. I like to play the occasional video game or two and this one happens to be on my top ten."

"If you don't mind me asking," she said lowly, her eyes dropping to their hands. "Why is it on your list?"

"Because it reminds me of us." His fingers tightened slightly around her own as his chest warmed. "The beautiful princess, wielding unknown power, joins with a silent boy, who turns into a wolf when he comes into contact with magic similar to hers. He protects and assists her through their journey to save their homes, though they have no parents or families. They don't know much about each other, but they trust one another and grow together through each trial and obstacle. Take this song, for example. It's titled "Midna's Lament". She was hurt because of Zant and he was unable to help her in any way. I couldn't help but imagine myself in his shoes -paws- with my closest friend's life hanging by a thread and the person that came to mind, the person that I would travel across the world for...would be you, Akiza."

Tears gathered in the corners of her eyes at his words. She had watched the cut scenes and clips many times, but now she was able to understand why she had been drawn to the story in the first place: it was like looking into a mirror and seeing their reflections. "I-I never thought of it that way..." Her free hand rose and pressed against her lips as they began to quiver.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to bring up any bad memories," Yusei apologized, regretting bringing his view of the game to light when he spotted the moisture in her eyes. "I'm sorry that I upset you."

"No," she shook her head, wiping the corners of her eyes with her fingers. A genuine, beautiful smile spread across her cherry hued lips as she looked into his eyes. "It's sweet, really, but I'm not an imp."

 **...**

"Are your eyes closed?" he asked as he was pulling the basket from the trunk. "No peeking."

"You sure know how to keep a girl on her toes," she giggled. "Yes, they are."

"Good." He had everything laid out and the food was ready. The timing couldn't have been more perfect either, the sun was just beginning to brush the horizon as he began to light the candles. He moved to open the passenger door and gently took her hands into his. "Okay, don't open them yet, but I'm going to lead you for about twenty-four steps. Do you trust me?"

"With my life."

His heart stuttered and clenched as her hands clasped his tightly. He moved to stand behind her and took a deep breath. "Okay, you can open them now."

Akiza's eyes opened and her hands would have flown to her chest if they hadn't been in his. Before her was a path lined with candles that lead to blanket that held food and two bottles of wine. The coastline sparkled in the setting sun's light and the sound of the ocean was causing waves of calmness to spread throughout her body and could vaguely hear soft piano music coming from what she could guess was a Bluetooth sound system that was hidden among the shrubbery. "Yusei, I don't know what to say!"

"Then maybe words aren't necessary," he whispered, gently leading her towards the picnic. "Just...feel."

She smiled and took her seat as he began to list off the dinner options: chicken cordon blue with garlic mashed potatoes and steamed vegetables, crab Alfredo pasta with breadsticks that had toasted Parmesan cheese, and blue cheese crusted filet mignon with bacon-wrapped asparagus. For drinks he had chosen from the Italian vintage Stella Rosa: Black and Platinum. "You put a lot of thought into this, didn't you?"

"I've honestly wanted to bring you here shortly after the Ark cradle incident, but then things kept getting in the way," he said lowly, handing her a dish with the selections she had wordlessly made with her eyes and pouring the wine into two glasses. They ate in silence for a few minutes, simply enjoying the scenery and each other's company. Then he placed his plate and glass off to the side. "You were creating a life for yourself and I didn't want to stand in the way of that."

She placed the plate and glass next to her before she reached forward, capturing his face between her hands. "It's because of you that I have my life and freedom, Yusei, and I can't imagine what I would be doing or where I would be right now if it wasn't for you. I'm so glad that I met you and I hope that you can forgive me for everything that I put you through." His brow furrowed in confusion as she shuffled forward and lightly pressed her fingers against where he had scars from their first ever duel. "I'm so sorry that I hurt you like I did-" Her words were cut off from his lips covering hers in a soft kiss that lasted for what felt like an eternity to her before he pulled back and found herself looking into his cobalt orbs, finding them warm.

"Akiza, I forgave you years ago," he whispered, pulling her into his chest and wrapping his arms around her. "You were in a place that would be difficult for anyone to come away from in one piece and I'm so glad that it was me that you chose."

"But I put you through so much pain; my parents, Sayer, the Dark Signers-"

"I'm going to stop you right there," he held her at arms length, his eyes growing firm. "I could have walked away at any point, anytime I wanted, and saving the world wasn't the only thing on my mind. Keeping you safe and making sure that you had help when you needed it always came first for me. Every duel you were in, every minuted that you were out of sight, I thought about you and worried about you. I had faith that you could win your duels and do whatever you set your mind to and look at yourself now. You are living in an amazing house with two cats, your parents tell me that your career is sky high, and you have grown more beautiful and stronger than I thought possible. Akiza, stop blaming yourself for what happened in the past and look towards your future."

Her lips quivered as her hands rested on his arms. "Even if that past comes back to bite you?"

"Even if it does, I'm not going anywhere." He leaned forward and captured her lips in a firm yet heated kiss. Her hands fell to rest on his chest as his rose and cupped her face as her eyes fluttered shut. It felt as if the blood in his veins became lava as she sighed against his lips and shivered as her hands rose to bury themselves in his hair. A groan rose from the back of his throat as she hummed softly and gently nibbled on his bottom lip, making his hammering heart skip several beats. He lightly pressed his tongue against her lips, begging for entrance, and they parted ever so slightly as his hands drifted down to rest on her waist. His senses were filled with cherries and cheese while hers were filled with sandalwood and the smallest hint of garlic from the mashed potatoes. They pulled away as their lungs burned for oxygen and rested their foreheads against one another, their eyes dark and clouded. Every cell in his body was begging for him to shower her with affection, but he held back the newborn hunger that threatened to consume him. Instead, he sat back and smiled as she whined softly. "Before I forget, there is desert."

* * *

Please don't kill me!*hide behind my kitty* Please let me know what you think! Hope to hear from you all soon! XOXOXXOXO!


	6. Roadside Abduction

Hey, everyone! Welcome to a new chapter! I'm so glad to hear that some of you are really liking it! As you all know, this is a gift to Jade546, and I'm so glad to hear that you enjoy it! Thank you to everyone who follows/faves/reviews my fics, I love hearing back from the readers! Let's get back to the story! Thanks to everyone who is taking the time to read this! I don't own rights to Yu-Gi-Oh! 5Ds, but I do own this fanfiction! Happy reading!

* * *

 **At the Crossroads**

 **Roadside Abduction**

Yusei couldn't help but smile as she nibbled her bottom lip as he retreated slightly towards the cooler that he had hidden nearby. He could have sworn that she moaned when he had ended their kiss. Every fiber in his being wanted to forget about dessert and to pick up where they left off, but he subdued them as he plated the cold desert. This was something that he wanted to take his time on. "What would you like for toppings?"

She blinked. He had thought so far ahead as to prepare different fruits and such so the desert would fit her preference?! "Um, strawberries with a few chocolate shavings would be nice, but you don't have to-" Her lungs were robbed of oxygen as his cobalt orbs met hers as he held out a plate with a slim slice of cheesecake with two strawberries arranged into hearts and sprinkled with chocolate shavings. Yusei was pulling out all the stops tonight and she was deeply touched by how much care he had put into this. "You are truly something, Yusei Fudo," she whispered, taking the plate and tiny fork that he offered. The surprise grew as the flavors began to melt against her tongue, causing her to hum softly. "I haven't had baked cheesecake in years."

"I'm glad you like it," he returned to his original seat next to her with his own plate. He noticed the curious glance that she cast towards his serving and placed a small bite on the fork along with a blueberry and some caramel sauce, offering it to her. It felt as if his heart was a million miles a minute as she slowly leaned forward and closed her lips over the baked desert. Her eyes were locked on his as she cleaned the fork with her tongue before sitting back. She was making it very hard for him to keep his mind- Everything in his body screamed for him to move as sound of tires squealing shattered their heated atmosphere. In the blink of an eye, he had lunged forward and wrapped his arms around her mere seconds before multiple duel runners slid to a stop where they had previously been.

"I hope I'm not interrupting anything," a thick Russian accent spat as the head duel runner approached. "My apologies for being late, but I'm afraid something came up and we can't stay for very long."

Yusei tightened his hold on Akiza as the stranger reached for her. Leaning close to her ear, he whispered for her to grab the keys from his pocket and to get ready to run to the car. Her hands that were grasping his shirt tightened as she said there were too many of them for him to take on, and she was right. There were six runners and ten riders, there was no way that he would be able to break through them. A spark of adrenaline shot through his system as he spotted a clear path that led to the car. "Akiza, I'm sorry, we're going to have to cut this date short."

She nodded wordlessly and gathered her feet under her as he shifted onto the balls of his feet. Taking a deep breath, she locked her eyes on the head rider and felt a familiar tingle travel down her spine as her body filled with warmth. The tingle turned into a shiver as it grew but she didn't release it until it felt as if lighting was coursing through her veins. It was as if a chain reaction occurred as each engine died one-by-one. "Now!"

"Here we go!" Yusei shouted, grabbing her hand and they broke into a sprint. They fell against the car as it beeped, signaling it's unlocking, and hastily hopped in as the air roared with the sound of reviving engines. Her display of power had been unexpected, but it had given them the window of opportunity. He threw it into gear and the tires squealed shrilly as they sped off into the night. His jaw clenched as lights appeared in the rearview mirrors. "Damn, their runners must be equipped with-"

"Now is not the time to be theorizing on what kind of engines they have!" Akiza all but screamed, clinging to her seat belt and seat for dear life as he took a tight turn.

His eyes widened as a runner appeared in her window and veered sharply as something whizzed shattered the glass. This was getting worse by the second and if he didn't get her somewhere safe- He pressed a button on the steering wheel and the sound of ringing filled the car followed by a voicemail greeting. After the beep, he quickly described the situation and managed to duck as something whizzed by his face. A runner appeared ahead of him and he swerved, nearly clipping it. Panic filled him as the car lurched, signaling something colliding from the rear, and threw himself over Akiza as it rolled.

 **…**

"How do you think their date is going?" Crow asked, glancing at the clock. They should have been back by now. He rolled his eyes as Jack told him to mind his own business. "Whatever. I'm going to go grab something, be right back." He was mid-step halfway up the stairs when the faint sounds of an engine revving. Why would Yusei be calling him? He hurried the rest of the way and was just entering his room when the ringing ceased. The screen lit up with a notification that he had a voicemail as he removed it from the charger and typed in the code. His grey eyes grew wide at Yusei's tense tone and the sound of rushing wind. They were being chased by a group of runners and that their leader spoke Russian. "Dammit it all," he cursed under his breath and nearly dropped the phone at the sound of glass shattering and Akiza's earsplitting scream. The audio cracked then cut off. He quickly pulled up his Secutiry account and used it to trace the call. "Jack! Move it! We gotta go!"

"Where's the fire?" Jack glared at him from over the brim of a cup of coffee.

"Yusei and Akiza rolled while traying to get away from a gang!" Crow all but shouted as he slipped on some shoes and hopped onto his runner, closely followed by Jack. The call transferred into his helmet through Bluetooth as the dispatcher answered. "This is Crow Hogan, badge number 746681! I'm reporting a rollover! There's no time for you to wait for someone to call it in, I have their location! Lock onto the GPS chip in my personal runner to follow!" He quickly established a commlink with Jack's runner so he could also see the location that the call had come from. "It looks like they were trying to get back into town!"

"That's an overpass section," a circle appeared around the dot that marked their last location. "We've had a couple accidents there during the past couple months."

"Damnit all!" Crow shouted as his frustration reached its breaking point while they wove their way through traffic. For midnight, the traffic sucked! "Hang on, guys, hang on!" He briefly glanced to his right as a cop appeared, nodding as they informed him that they were there to escort. "You sure you can keep up?" he asked, expanding the commlink to them.

"If Akiza's at stake," a woman's voice said in his ear. "I'll do anything."

"How do you know Akiza?" Jack asked, his eyes narrowing. For an officer to know Akiza and to show up when this of all things is happening didn't sit well with him.

"Let's just say that she helped me out of a sticky situation and this is as good as any time to pay her back."

"Then let's go!" he shouted, shifting the gears so that his runner shot forward. Everything blurred as his thoughts began to race. Who could have been after them? He didn't know of any duel runner gangs that were in this area. That must mean one of two things: it wasn't a gang at all or the Russian jerk was a part of something bigger and had his men go after Akiza. The wreckage came into view as he rounded a turn and he slammed on the brakes in shock at the destruction. The car was on its roof, the windows shattered and the engine on fire. There was glass and skid marks everywhere. He dismounted and approached the passenger side. The door was gone and there was a piece of purple cloth trapped under a large shard of glass as well as a piece of denim that, both had blood spots.

"The car started here," the cop called from a short distance down the road. "The skid marks end here then the concrete gets splattered with blood, glass, and dents. I would say they were traveling at approximately 120 MPH."

His eyes scoured the scene. "Where are they?" He grabbed the flashlight that he kept under the seat and searched the nearby ditches as well as the inside of the now charred McLaren. "They aren't here!"

 **…**

"Wake up," a harsh voice pierced the darkness as pain exploded on his cheek, shocking him into consciousness. Yusei raised his head and blinked rapidly, attempting to bring the room into focus. He was strapped into an armless chair, one eye was covered in bandages and obscuring his vision. The man standing before him was dressed in black slack and a white button up shirt, a cigar between the large lips that protruded from his sunken in face. "So glad you could join us, Mr. Fudo."

Panic filled him as her scream echoed in his ears. "Where is she?!" He flinched as pain erupted all over his body as his vision blurred. It was as if he was reliving the roll. The feeling of falling, the feeling of her holding onto him for dear life, the sound of them colliding with the passenger door, her cries and screams as she was torn from his grip. "What did you do with her?" he asked slowly, trying to ignore the pounding in his skull.

"That is none of your concern at the moment," the man snarled, taking a long pull of his cigar before releasing it into Yusei's face and causing him to gag. "Now tell me, what is your connection with Rose?"

"What does it matter to you?" he groaned, shifting in his seat. His hands were zip-tied behind the chair and his ankles were zip-tied together. Judging from the pain in his shoulder and chest, there were a few broken ribs and dislocation. If he was this bad, then Akiza was in just as much pain as he was. That thought alone caused his consciousness to sharpen and become crystal. He had to find her and get her somewhere for treatment.

"If I told you that she was being taken care of by the best doctors in the business, would that get you to tell us what we want to hear?" the man pulled out a chair from one of the corners and sat in front of him. "Or do I need to resort to other methods?"

* * *

There you are! Sorry, I wasn't in the mood for much else, things have been pretty bad lately and I'm in a dark place right now. Anyway, please don't hesitate to let me know what you think! Xoxxoxoooxoxo!


	7. Climate Control

Hey, everyone! Welcome to a new chapter! You all probably hated me for the cliffhanger that I left you off with, so please forgive me! As you all know, this is a gift to Jade546, and I'm so glad to hear that you enjoy it! Thank you to everyone who follows/faves/reviews my fics, I love hearing back from the readers! Let's get back to the story! Thanks to everyone who is taking the time to read this! I don't own rights to Yu-Gi-Oh! 5Ds, but I do own this fanfiction!

 **At the Crossroads**

 **Climate Control**

"Look, I don't have a clue what you want with me and I honestly don't give a damn-" Yusei's words were cut off by a gunshot. The man with the cigar sitting across from him held a MP-433 that had smoke coming from its barrel that was pointed between Yusei's tied ankles. Where had he been hiding the firearm? This could pose a bit of a problem.

"Let's try this again," His finger began tapping the side of the gun, the barrel rising and falling with each tap. "Are you going to tell me what you were doing with Rose?"

Yusei's eyes narrowed. That was twice that this man had called her "Rose" and it was beginning to annoy him. "What does Akiza have anything to do with this?" He tensed as the barrel rose and tapped his chin. The metal against his skin would have caused him to react, but the injuries from the crash were beginning to take their toll and he was feeling lightheaded from the blood loss. A four-inch shard of the windshield had buried itself into his back, leaving a mere half-inch visible when the hood of his shirt was to the side.

The man's teeth gritted. "Don't talk about her as if you're an old friend." He scoffed when a look of confusion flashed across Yusei's features. "I would remember if she told us about a _maslinichnii_ _mak (oily puppy)._ Which means that you have to be _him_. I have to commend you, though, your American accent is very fluid. Many people must be fooled by it."

"I'm fluent because I'm a citizen of Neo Domino City and I resent that comment about my appearance." His body tensed as the man's finger slid to rest on the trigger. "I don't know who you think I am, but my name is-"

"I don't give a сука's ass who you are," the man snarled. "You're a cocky bastard, I'll give you that." Yusei's eyes narrowed. "I'm not the one pointing a gun at a someone who can't even defend himself."

"Let's put that aside for now and refocus. Something has been bothering me for the past few days and I think I found out why Rose has been away for so long." The man took a breath, the end of the cigar burning brightly for a few seconds before he exhaled the smoke into Yusei's face. "I have a feeling that it's because of you."

"As I said, I'm from Neo Domino City. Akiza is a very close friend of mine who happened to invite me and two others to join her for a few days. We haven't seen her in a few years so we were catching up." If he brought up everything, including the bet, it would just make the situation worse. Whoever this guy was, he thought highly of Akiza. "In a normal circumstance, I would apologize for taking her time away from whatever it is that is between you two but since you have a gun to my chin I can't say that I'm entirely sorry for keeping her from someone like you."

"You've got balls, talkin' to me like that," the man chuckled, moving the gun to rest on his knee but the barrel was still pointed at his chest. "I'm a reasonable man and Rose is a beautiful girl. What's so wrong if we know each other?" A look of disgust overcame Yusei's features as repulsion swirled around in his gut. "Here I was thinking you were smarter than you look. Not that it's any of your business, but I have my own pretty girl back home waiting for me."

"Wait," Yusei blinked, relief flooding his being. "So it isn't…"

The man raised the gun once more, tapping it against the chair. "We aren't all slave traders, _pridurok_. We happen to have a special connection, one that very few are able to experience." Yusei raised a questionable eyebrow. "We met under unfortunate circumstances but we both emerged from the rubble with our lives."

So something **had** happened when she was on her own. Yusei had been beating himself over what happened with Darwin since that night and hearing that she had to struggle for survival all on her own with no one to support her but this man. "Why do you call her 'Rose'?"

"She's the Cursed Rose." Yusei's eyes widened. Her reputation had followed her all the way here?! The man sighed, a saddened expression coming across his features. "There was a lot of trouble when she first moved here. The other gangs found out where she lived and had nightly attacks of robbery, sometimes harassment. One of my men witnessed her powers and reported back that she was frightening. It wasn't long before we found out she was the daughter of a senator and a key contributor of the catastrophe that hit the world. At first, my men wanted to kick her out of town, but Darwin took a shine to her and demanded that they leave her be."

Yusei's eyes narrowed skeptically. "He saved her life for one reason."

"He wasn't the only one who did," the man snapped. "My woman happened to meet her in town and had grown to like her. It was on such occasion that my woman had been taken captive by one of the rival gangs right in front of her. She came here, told me of what had happened, and we were able to save my girl before they had a chance to hurt her. We've called her 'Rose' since then, after our own daughter who passed away a while back before she came into town. She is one of us now." Yusei asked if he or his men were afraid of Akiza's powers. "Honestly, it wasn't the first time I myself have seen that power like Rose's. Russia is filled with many different people, including those who are psychic. I understood why her reputation proceeded her, she is very powerful, and we were genuinely surprised when she leapt to my woman's aid. We thought that she was trying to use my woman as a bargaining chip for some ulterior motive…but we quickly found out that it was nothing like that. She wanted nothing more than to help my woman."

"That's how Akiza is," Yusei nodded, a small smile finding its way onto his face. "She can be cold and stoic at times, but she still has a heart. There are times when her emotions get the best of her and she draws strength from them when she needs to. She's changed a lot in the past few years." The man grew silent for a few seconds as Yusei continued to describe Akiza. His eyes had grown gentle and now held a sense of admiration. This fella appeared to be more than he seemed. A cord struck when Yusei mentioned that he had taught her how to turbo duel. She had mentioned learning how to turbo duel from a close friend of hers. Could this possibly be him? Yusei and the man jumped as a door slammed open behind the man and a figure stepped in.

"What the hell is this?!" They stepped into the light and he exhaled with relief at the sight of Akiza. His relief was short lived as he spotted the murderous intent in her eyes as they darted over his being. Her dress was a mess, ripped in various places and had multiple red stains across the top. There were a few scratches on her cheeks and arms, but other than that she appeared fine. Spinning on her heel, she faced the man with the cigar and locked eyes with him. She was beyond furious at this point! "Viktor, there was no call for what you and your men have done tonight! DON'T-" she held up a finger as he stood and his mouth opened. "-try to make up excuses, I don't want to hear them!"

"Rose, you can't expect me to sit back and let any punk reject get close to you," the man rested his hands on her shoulders, all the while keeping the barrel of the gun pointed up at the ceiling. "We watch out for our own." "If that's the case than you should keep an eye on your own members," she spat, her eyes locked on his. They narrowed slightly as she focused her energy around Yusei, who had smartly remained silent.

Slipping from the man's grasp, she shifted behind her tied friend and spotted the glass. "You didn't even have the audacity to treat his wounds?!" she nearly screeched, a dark aura beginning to gather around her. In one swift movement, the back of his shirt was torn open, her fingers shot out and plucked the glass shard from Yusei's flesh, earning a gasp, and was pressing a piece of cloth against it to stench the bleeding.

"We were all worried for you, Rose," Viktor placed the firearm on the chair after flipping the safety switch. "We heard about how you are being harassed at night."

"Wait, what?" Yusei's eyes widened.

" _Please_ , one misunderstanding at a time!" She spun around and held up her hands in a desperate manner before turning back to Viktor. "Your so called 'son', Darwin, was the one who paid me a visit the other night and nearly gave me a concussion."

The man blinked, looking aback. "He told us that three Americans had taken you hostage."

"The only hostage one here is my friend who happened to be taking me out on a date!" Her anger was slowly beginning give way to sadness and she untied Yusei's hands and ankles, a sigh slipped between her lips as she spotted the bullet hole in the floor. "You know where I live and you had my contact info, so why didn't you just contact me?"

"Our apologies, Rose," the man stepped forward and held her face in his hands as she stood. Yusei moved to stand but fell back as her hand rested on his shoulder, silently telling him not to move. This was all so confusing to him. "I would never purposefully interrupt such an important night for my one and only daughter. We were all worried about your safety."

"Maybe next time check up on your info before acting irrationally again, huh?" she chuckled, her other arm rising to embrace Viktor briefly before turning her attention to Yusei. "I know you have questions, Yusei, and I'm prepared to answer them as soon as we get your wounds treated." She draped one of his arms over her shoulders and was preparing to lift him from the chair when his hand on shoulder stopped her.

His eyes rose to meet hers, revealing somewhat clouded orbs. His vision was blurry and he was beginning to lose his grip on staying conscious. "Akiza… you saved a life…" A blush crept into her cheeks as his arms snaked around her waist, hugging her to his form tightly. "and you were in control the entire time.… you are so much stronger than you used to be… You are incredible…" Blackness swooped down on him as her own arms snaked around him and he was overcome with the sensation of falling.

"Yusei!" Akiza cried as he slipped into unconsciousness. She frantically looked to Viktor, desperation in her caramel eyes. "Please, we have to move quickly! He was bleeding the entire time you two were talking and he's lost a lot of blood!"

Viktor nodded, gathering Yusei in his arms. "This is my fault and I owe you one, Rose, so leave this to me."

* * *

Aaaaaaaaand there you have it! Hope you enjoyed it! See you next time! Xoxxoooxoxoxo!


	8. Power Band

You all probably hated me for the curveball that I left you off with and I assume that you are all upset that I took so long, so please forgive me. As you all know, this is a gift to Jade546, and I'm so thankful that they have been patient with me. Things haven't been going very well for my aunt. She was diagnosed with cancer two years ago and they revealed that her cancer has spread to her brain. This chapter is dedicated to her and I hope it reminds her of the days we spent together when I was younger. I don't own rights to Yu-Gi-Oh! 5Ds, but I do own this fanfiction.

* * *

 **At the Crossroads**

 **Power Band**

Akiza smiled as Yusei's eyes slowly opened, his temporary room coming into view. "Hey, there." Viktor's personal doctor had paid them a visit not to long after they had been returned to her home and had promised that Yusei would make a full recovery without any complications so long as he didn't strain himself. Crow and Jack had arrived at the hideout mere seconds before their departure. They had been overjoyed to see the duo, but they had stayed behind to properly "introduce" themselves despite my efforts to convince them that they were no threat. They will never change, and it was a comfort for me knowing that they still valued their friendships over themselves. She held a hand against his shoulders as he moved to sit up. "Not yet, you have to rest for right now until the scab develops."

His cobalt eyes locked with hers, revealing worry. "What about you? Are you okay?" She smiled and stood, twirling slowly as if to show him that she was perfectly fine. Yusei's eyes searched every inch of her body. As if planning on his want to see for himself, she was dressed in a wine red tank and white denim shorts. It wasn't until he was satisfied with seeing that she was perfectly fine that he inwardly expressed appreciation of her clothing. He had never seen her in such casual normal clothing and the sight was…unusual yet fitting. He blinked as she sat back in her seat and placed her hands in her lap. "What is it?"

"I'm sorry," she hung her head, a hint of regret entering her voice and eyes. "I didn't mean for you to get caught up in that."

"Akiza," his hand shifted to rest on hers that was on the bed. "the only question I have is if you had friends like them, why didn't go to them with the Darwin problem before now? You didn't come to us and you didn't go to them. It doesn't make any sense."

"I guess I thought I could handle it," she shrugged. "A part of me thought that if I could handle Misty, then I could handle anyone." His sigh caused her to raise her head and a blush bloomed across her cheeks as he shifted forward and pressed his lips against her forehead.

"You weren't alone then, remember?" he whispered, pulling back and smiling softly. "Will you promise me that the next time something like that happens you tell someone? It doesn't have to be us but at least tell someone what's going on, okay?"

Her vision grew hazy as tears began to gather in the corner of her eyes, warmth growing in her chest as she nodded. That was Yusei for you. Not easily angered and caring down to the very smallest cell in his body. She wiped her tears away and smiled. "I'm really sorry about the date being ruined, it was absolutely dreamlike. So." Almost hesitantly, she stood and moved to the desk where a large flat screen now sat as well as a Roku. "I thought that we could improvise."

Yusei raised an eyebrow. Was she suggesting a "Netfilx and Chill" date? As in, cuddling with fuzzy blankets and snacks? His surprise must have reflected on his face despite his effort to hide it, judging from her giggle. "I would like that," he murmured, a smile tugging on his lips. "What would you like to watch first?"

"I was thinking we could start with a horror movie or maybe you want to start off with some _HTTYD_?" she shrugged, moving to the doorway. "Any requests for snacks?" He made a comment about pretzels or _M &Ms_, and she nodded. "I'll see what I've got! Be right back!"

Yusei sat up the second she stepped out the door, his hands flying to his hair as his cobalt eyes grew wide. They were going to _cuddle_ while watching Netflix! Her body was going to be slightly pressed against his! He wasn't expecting her to propose this until they had been going out for a while or until she felt comfortable enough to- His thoughts screeched to a halt as a message came on his phone. It was from Crow saying that they would be swinging back for their things before heading back to Domino, that they both had been called in by their superiors. This meant that until he was 100%, he would be alone with Akiza in her own house. A part of him was ecstatic but the rest of him was nervous. He quickly responded with a quick "Okay" before turning his phone to silent. He was just shifting to the edge of the bed when the door reopened and Akiza walked in, her arms full of multiple snakes and a cooler trailing behind her.

"I brought all the snacks and drinks I had, so we should be set." Her movements stalled as she caught sight of him attempting to stand. She had asked Crow to change Yusei's clothes and she couldn't help but mentally thank him. He was wearing a tight navy tee that left little to the imagination, defining his figure to the point where his gym shorts rested lowly on his hips. The sight made her heart skip a beat. "N-Need something?" He sheepishly shrugged, saying that nature called and slipped past her into the hallway. Akiza waited until the bathroom door closed before she moved to open the window and gather some fleece blankets from the spare closet. It was 51℉ outside, the furnace was off, and she had purposely worn these clothes so that she had more of an excuse to be closer than necessary. She was just turning on the TV and Roku when Yusei reappeared and settled back into the bed. "You ready?" she asked, moving everything into reach so that they wouldn't have to get up and shifted next to him.

 **…**

"You have got to be kidding me! Toothless is obviously the most badass dragon!" Yusei shook his head, gesturing toward the TV as Akiza argued that the Snaptrapper or the Flightmare were close behind the Night Fury. "Maybe, but if I were a dragon I would definitely be a Night Fury."

"You're not as silly as he is," she rolled her eyes. "You're more like Stormcutter." Yusei tilted his head, earning a finger in his face. "See?!" She erupted into giggles as his arms wrapped around her waist, his warmth enclosing around her as he pulled her against his chest and his chuckle ringing in her ears like a bell. "That's all for _HTTYD_ , want to watch something else? I could show you Top Gear, but only the UK vrsion."

"What's wrong with the other version?" he asked, raising an eyebrow as she went into a two-minute explanation of how the other sucked royaly. "Thanks, but I think I'll pass. You can pick again. Are you into anime? I've heard that Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicles is pretty good, but the timeline of the whole thing is jumbled with a bunch of other anime."

Akiza hummed as she searched for it. She had heard about it as well, but couldn't quite recall what it was about or where she had heard it from. "Does't look like it's on here." Her eyes grew wide as she came across the horror genre. "How do you feel about horror?"

 **…**

Yusei's face was heated and his heart was beating frantically, nearly jumping an inch as a woman on the screen screamed. He thought that he had gotten over his paranormal fear with the everything that has happened. His cheeks were warm for another reason entirely. Akiza's soft body was nearly pressed entirely against his own. She had somehow maneuvered herself into his lap with her chest pressed against his own, his legs on both sides of her hips that occasionally met his own. One of her hands had pulled up the rose-colored fleece blanket until it reached her chin while the other rested against his chest. She occasionally hid her face in his neck when bones were being broken or when a doll moved, causing her hair to tickle his nose and fill it with the smell of roses and caramel. His heart stalled as her arms suddenly snakes around him and squeezes him, her face burying into his neck as her warm breath danced across his neck. It felt as though electricity shot through his system as her lips pressed against his pulse point. "A-Akiza?"

She jumped slightly, as if his voice had woken her from some sort of dream. Pulling away, her eyes rose to meet his and it felt as though the temperature between them grew 100℉. The tension shattered as her stomach loudly made itself known. Akiza hung her head and hid it against his chest as he began to laugh. Fingers tipped her chin upward and she blinked in surprise as a chocolate covered pretzel was slipped between her lips Her eyes wandered as she began munching on it but ceased as the snack shifted. There…on the other end…were Yusei's lips! Her face exploded with heat as his lips lifted into a smile as they paused mere inches from her own. "Y-You tease!" she whined softly as he pulled away. "Just remember that you started it."

 **…**

"Did I ever tell you that I considered doing this?" Akiza looked up to find Yusei's face in utter shock. "It's true! For a short time, I was into body painting!"

"Next you're going to be telling me you wanted to get a tattoo." His eyes grew wide as she nibbled her bottom lip. "You have a tattoo?!" She broke into laughter as he lifted the blankets and he searched her visible flesh. He was just beginning to think that she was joking when he caught sight of something behind her left ear. It was a bud that had yet to bloom, the same color as her hair. Surrounding it was the faintest lines that formed vines that twisted upon each other and disappeared over her shoulder. Without further thought, he pressed his lips against the one behind her ear. His blood boiled as a suppressed moan came from Akiza and her head stilted farther to the right to give him more access. He followed the faint vines towards the middle of her shoulders and found a pair of small wings that looked oddly like- "Black Rose Dragon styled wings," he whispered, placing a kiss on each wing and earned a soft gasp. "How perfect."

"Akiza has a tattoo?!" They leapt apart as Crow's voice came from the doorway, finding Crow and Jack standing in the bedroom doorway, both wearing amused expressions. "Don't mind us, we'll be gone before you know it." Crow crossed his arms over his chest, leaning against the doorframe as Akiza hurriedly stood and asked if they were really leaving.

Yusei took this opportunity to check his phone and facepalmed as the dozen messages that his friends had sent. At least they tried to warn him that they were coming, it was his fault for having it on silent.

* * *

Well, that's all for now. Thank you to everyone who took the time to read this and a big thank you to those who have been so patient. Let me know what you think.


	9. Hazard

Big thanks to everyone for being so patient, I really appreciate it. We'll see where this goes. I don't own rights to YuGiOh! 5Ds but I do own this FanFiction. Hope you enjoy.

**=Flashback

* * *

 **At the Crossroads:**

 **Hazard**

"Miss Akiza!" the greeter's face lit up as they dismounted from their D-wheels. "And the champion Mr. Fudo!" They smiled and handed him their keys as bouncers moved forward. It was almost as if he was going to start crying when they mentioned that they would like to participate in duels.

Akiza cast a glance at her companion as his information was taken, her mind wandering to earlier that morning.

 _**"Are you sure you're feeling up to this?" Akiza asked, worriedly watching as Yusei made his way down the stairs. It has been two days since his stitches had been removed and he had requested that they went out. She wasn't surprised when he suggested the dueling dome. She had been meaning to return the phone calls of opponents who wish to challenge her, but with everything that had been going on it was shoved into the back of her mind. Yusei's movements were solid and sturdy but they were slow and cautious at the same time. "There's no hurry." He sent her a confident nod as he said that the fresh air would do him good. "And for you that means you want to duel." She shook her head as he sheepishly smiled.**_ Her train of thought snapped as she heard the number of challengers. "Did you just say 34?!"

Yusei couldn't help the shock that filled him. Was she expected to take them all on by herself? "Wait, is it so big because you've been away so long?" He sighed as she quickly denied it. She couldn't make it through them all on her own! "Are we able to accept multiple challenges?" The older man nodded. "Perfect. Enlist me as Akiza's partner and we can get through that list in half the time."

"My apologies, Mr. Fudo, but we would need her consent and the challengers' consents."

Akiza opened her mouth to voice her consent but blinked in surprise as an arm wrapped around her waist. "I think you'll find that she will have no objections." Heat rushed her face as something soft pressed against her temple, the blush spreading down her neck as the older man all but grinned before leading them inside. Her eyes remained fixed ahead as they made their way to her suite, the sound of whispers and gasps following them. Yusei kept his arm around her waist though. There were many that looked at them with anger or loathe while most wore expressions of shock and excitement. He heard her name more than his own, but he didn't care. It wasn't until they reached the seclusion of her suite that he released her. "I'm sorry for that, I should have asked-" His words were cut off by a pair of soft lips gently pressing against his own. He had honestly worried the entire time that he had overstepped a boundary but the blush in her cheeks told him otherwise.

"Thank you," she smiled, her hands slipping into his own and squeezing them gently as she led him to the balcony that overlooked the dueling rings and track. "I'm still getting used to the idea of all this."

"Is it that hard to believe?" he asked as she gestured between them, his hands rising to cup her face.

She shrugged. "Sometimes I think I'm going to wake up and find that this was all nothing more than a dream." Her eyes widened as he leaned forwards and kissed her firmly. They fluttered closed as his hands fell around her waist and she was drawn against his figure. It felt as though liquid fire was flooding her body as his tongue brushed her bottom lip. Before she could allow him entrance though, the intercom speaker in the room came to life and reported that over half of the challengers accepted their tag duel arrangement, and that they were needed for the next series of duels. With a groan, Akiza buried her face in his chest.

"To be continued," Yusei whispered in her ear, earning a shiver. He hid a smile as she scowled.

 **…**

 **…**

 **…**

 **…**

 **…**

 **…**

 **…**

 **…**

 **…**

 **…**

 **…**

 **…**

 **…**

 **…**

 **…**

 **…**

 **…**

 **…**

 **…**

 **…**

 **…**

 **…**

 **…**

 **…**

 **…**

 **…** **...…JUST KIDDING…..….**

Akiza sighed as she fell onto the emerald colored loveseat. "I thought that would _never_ end!" They had just finished with the challengers that had agreed to tag-duel. It had taken nearly three hours, but now the only ones remaining were a few of her regular challengers who preferred turbo dueling. They thankfully had agreed to wait until she had recovered. A small smile found its way onto her face as she recalled the sight of Yusei wearing a duel disk and the look of deep concentration etched into his handsome features. Heat rushed her face as she buried it into one of the decorative pillows in realization of her thoughts. "If you look up 'handsome' in the dictionary, his name would be there," she sighed blissfully. "then it would say 'try perfect' and he would be there too."

"If you look up 'sexy' and 'tease'," a low voice whispered in her ear as arms drew her from the sofa and against a firm figure. "Your name would be there." Panic rose in her being as she caught sight of familiar golden blonde hair gathered into a braid. Darwin's lips lifted into a smirk as she began to struggle. "Hey, now, calm down. I was just giving you a compliment."

A look of disgust came over her features as he nuzzled her neck. "How the hell did you get in here?"

"Silly girl, you must not have heard me come in after you." His dark hazel eyes flashed amusedly as she broke his hold and jumped to her feet so she could put distance between them. He raised his hands as she moved to push the security button near the door. "Wait! I'm not here for trouble!" Akiza scoffed, demanding that he gave her one good reason to not call for security. "I want to apologize."

She blinked, thinking she had misheard him. "Come again?"

He stood, moving to put his hands on her shoulders but let them fall as she sent a warning glare, his eyes meeting hers. "I'm sorry for the way I treated you. How's your head? I used more strength than I should have." His eyes softened slightly as her expression became one of disbelief.

None of this makes any sense! Akiza's eyes bore into Darwin's, searching them for any sign that he was lying…but only found sincerity. Her eyes narrowed. "I appreciate your concern, but it's long since healed."

"I've already introduced myself to your one friend," he pointed out to the arenas. They had run into each other when Yusei had been waiting for Akiza to return from changing from her turbo suit so they could continue the traditional duels. He clearly didn't trust the blonde and it took him a while to listen to what Darwin had to say. "He didn't believe me at first, but the more I talked with him it seemed he warmed up to me more," Darwin offered a smile, revealing perfect white teeth. "I just wish that the other two had been with him so I could formally apologize." He stuffed his hands in the pockets of his black jeans. "Anyway, I wanted to ask you something. This has been bothering me for a while now, so I would really appreciate a straight answer, okay?" The room suddenly felt darker as his expression grew serious. "What is your relationship with those guys?"

Akiza couldn't help but inwardly laugh. If the other two had been there to hear his apology, they would have given him a piece of their minds. She was slightly surprised that Darwin was standing before her and was seemingly unscathed. Yusei wouldn't believe anything Darwin told him, right? "They left awhile ago, couple days to be exact. I'll be sure to pass on your apology. My relationships with others are none of your concern. Now, if you don't mind, I would appreciate it if you-" Her words were cut off by his sudden motion of bringing his face mere centimeters from hers. A familiar tingling of power shot through her body as she raised her arms in preparation of pushing him away but froze as his hands grasped her wrists and suddenly found herself trapped against the wall. He now had her hands above her head. "What are you doing?!"

"Here's the thing, Rose," he purred the pet name as he pressed his body against hers, earning an involuntary gasp. "it does matter what relationships you have with others because those are reflected onto my reputation. There are rumors floating around that you've let those three stay with you for far longer than just friends." He pulled a phone out of his black jacket pocket and showed a picture of her in the kitchen with Crow. She was wearing the white sundress and it looked as though Crow was appreciating the view. "You look pretty comfortable with the carrot top, but imagine my surprise when I saw you flirting with him in your backyard." His finger swiped to the left, showing her pressing the Blackwing duelist against the wall. It didn't show their faces, the camera angle told her that it was window level- the same level as one of her security cameras! He had hacked her security system! "You could probably imagine my surprise when I saw those. The blonde I'm not too worried about. However, this guy," his finger swiped again, showing her placing a kiss on Yusei's forehead. "is another story."

She felt her heart skip several beats as he showed her more pictures. When had he hacked into her system?! A lump formed in her throat as fear clawed up her body when he showed a picture of her in bed. There weren't any cameras in her bedroom! "You bugged my house?!"

"It's clear to me that you've been two-timing me, Rose," his lips lifted into a smile as his voice became laced with poison. "or should I say triple-timing?" His grip on her wrists tightened, causing her to winch in pain as he pressed his body against hers forcefully. "Imagine my surprise when my father mentioned that they had interrupted your _date_. He was surprised to find her there without me, since you and I are so close."

"You're delusional," she spat, struggling. "Your father was well aware of my lack of feelings for you." She gasped as his free hand grabbed her chin and forced her head to the side. His cold eyes bore into her own as his hips sharply met hers as he stated that he considered punishing her but had a better idea. Horror overcame her features as he leaned forward and whispered into her ear. "You wouldn't!" Anger filled her as he laughed, the tingling in her spine growing the longer he smiled. A gasp slipped past her lips the tingling suddenly disappeared. She hadn't fully recovered from the duels yet, which meant that right now she was vulnerable! Her eyes slid shut as he nuzzled her neck, causing her skin to crawl. Tears gathered in the corner of her eyes as she desperately struggled, her eyes snapping open as a sharp pain pierced the back of her neck. Her body instantly went slack as her vision swam.

"No more secrets, Rose," Darwin purred as he carried her to the loveseat and laid her out across it. "From now on, I will always know where you are and what you are doing." Her tears spilled down her cheeks as the room spun.

Yusei sighed as he walked into the suite. He couldn't believe how easy it was to get lost in this place. His eyes fell on the loveseat where Akiza was cuddling into the decorative pillows and a smile lifted his lips. As quiet as could be, he walked over and sat next to her. His smile faded as he spotted the dried traces of tears across her cheeks. He reached out to brush her cheek with his hand, but let it fall as she bolted upright when it made contact. Worry filled him as her wide and fearful orbs darted around the suite. "Akiza?" His heart nearly broke when her eyes finally met his own, revealing boundless fear. She flinched as his hand rose and brushed the back of his fingers against her cheek. "Akiza. It's me, Yusei."

She blinked as something brushed her skin. It was familiar and sent a wave of warmth through her body. Her vision slowly cleared the more so blinked and attempted to focus on the hazy figure before her. A deep voice was calling her name, piercing the fog that filled her mind. "Yu…sei?" Relief flooded her being as he finally came into focus. It was short lived though as her eyes darted around the suite. "Yusei! Where's Darwin? He was just here!"

His eyes narrowed at her words and he instantly stood. He cautiously walked through the suite, checking every room and closet, but there was no sign that anyone else was in the suite besides themselves. "I don't see anyone," he returned to her side and took her hands in his. "You must have been dreaming."

"It felt so real though," she insisted, gripping his hands tightly. "He bugged my house, Yusei!"

Anger instantly flooded his being as she began describing the pictures that she described. If Darwin had been here and done what he had, then there was no way that she could stay in the house. "Akiza, why don't you come back with me?" He collected her in his arms as confusion crossed her features. "I'm not going to let you go back to that house if what you say is true. No way. I want you to come back to New Domino with me. Maybe getting you away from here will put some ease on your mind."

Akiza clung to Yusei as her heartbeat slowly returned to normal. He was right, of course. She'd been having trouble sleeping at night ever since Darwin had appeared in her life. "What about Star and Bullet? I can't just leave them behind." Her eyes rose to meet his sapphire orbs. "Where will they go?" Her heart warmed immensely as he insisted that they came too.

"Besides," he rested his forehead against her own. "I'm sure Domino has missed its rose."

* * *

Looks like it's time to return to Domino! How was it? Let me know in the comments!


	10. Pre-Crash Safety

Big thanks to everyone for being so patient, I really appreciate it. My Grammie's kidneys have failed earlier this week, so I will be staying at the hospital today. Somethings are better, but there remaining bad is slowly getting worse. We'll see where this goes. I don't own rights to YuGiOh! 5Ds but I do own this FanFiction. Hope you enjoy.

* * *

 **At the Crossroads:**

 **Pre-Crash Safety**

"I know, I know," Akiza sighed over the yowling coming from the carrier next to the kitchen door. Bullet was pressing his face against the metal door, his eyes begging for release every time she walked by. "You're going to have to wait." Star sent the tabby a glance before following her out into the living room. She briefly paused on her way to the stairs to run a hand through Star's fur, earning a purr. Star wasn't easily fazed and reminded her so much of Yusei's calm demeanor. Bullet, on the other hand, was as loud as he was an open book; just like Crow. "We're almost done, you two. I know this is upsetting, but hopefully we can come back after everything settles." Her eyes were constantly moving as she made her way back up to her room for the last of her suitcases. Just where were Darwin's hidden cameras? Horrifying thoughts began to swim through her mind as she walked past her personal bathroom and into the closet. Every hair on her body stood as she began neatly folding clothes and placing them in the open red suitcase that rested on counter. Was there one in the closet? Was he watching her right now? Her movements paused as something among the hanging clothes twinkled in the light.

"Akiza, how's the-" Yusei knocked softly against the doorframe of the bedroom. He blinked as Star poked his head out of the closet and meowed loudly before disappearing as the sounds of hangers clashing together filled the air. In a flash, he was in the closet and gently pulled her away from the hanging clothes that she was shuffling through. Her eyes were wide and her shoulders were shaking slightly. "Hey, it's okay," he whispered, wrapping his arms around her as her arms slowed to a stop then dropped to her sides. He didn't speak, it wasn't necessary nor would it help in any way. His hold tightened on her as she began to cry softly, gently easing her to the floor so he could gather her in his arms and rested his chin atop her head as she cried into his shirt. Star's ears drooped as her cries began to grow louder. The black cat nuzzled her slack hand as Yusei began to stroke her hair with his hand, both providing silent comfort. For several minutes the three remained on the floor as she slowly grew quiet. "Feel better?" he whispered, placing a kiss on her forehead as she raised her head to reveal reddened and slightly puffy eyes. "You've been holding so much in that it came out in a tidal wave. It's okay to let it out and show what you are feeling." Yusei offered a small smile as he tenderly wiped the remaining moisture from her face with his fingers, his cobalt eyes softer than the fleece jacket he was wearing. Her eyes were now clear and her body was relaxed, testimonies that she had released all the stress and worry that had been clouding her heart. "Next time you need a good cry or need someone to listen…" he nuzzled her face affectionately, resting his forehead against hers. "Let us know." Star meowed, as if voicing his agreement, and hopped up so that he was nuzzling her chin.

Akiza couldn't help but smile as they nuzzled her, a giggle slipping between her lips as Yusei's hold tightened around her. Everything seemed to fade the longer she remained in his arms. Another giggle escaped her as Star enthusiastically nuzzled her cheek. "You two…" Her heart fluttered as they continued to shower her with affection, a lone tear slipping form the corner of her eye but this tear was warm and was followed by an even warmer smile. "are the best."

 **…**

Yusei glanced over into the passenger seat where Akiza slept soundly, Star was curled up in her lap and purring happily. They had managed to get the car that he had sent for, a navy colored Mercedes-AMG E63 S 4MATIC, loaded with the things she would need shortly after she had calmed down. However, she had fallen asleep not 10 minutes after leaving town. He had noticed the dark circles growing under her eyes ever since they had arrived for their stay. Even with the concealer she wore, he could still tell that they had grown immensely. Her appetite had waned as well. There was a lot of work to be done and he was more than ready. He reached over and gently grasped onto her had that rested atop Star. "Akiza, it's time to wake up."

Her eyes fluttered open, revealing clouded orbs. "Huh?"

"Rise and shine, Sleeping Beauty," he chuckled as she blinked up at him. Faint popping sounds filled the car as she stretched, earning a mild meow of protest as she shifted positions. His lips lifted into a smile as she gasped, her eyes focused on the front windshield. "Welcome back, Akiza."

New Domino City was slowly coming into view on the horizon, the Daedalus Bridge coming into view as they took the exit for the city. Her eyes widened as they passed the special arch that rested between the cities. Has it really been so long? Akiza rested her forehead against the window as they entered the city limits and the scenery became filled with skyscrapers. Memories seemed to flood her as they passed many familiar places; the Kaiba Dome, Duel Academy, a café that she had always visited between classes. Everything was the same yet felt completely new. She gasped as the window rolled down, causing warm air to tickle her face. "H-Hey!"

"Hey yourself!" She jumped as a familiar face suddenly appeared in the open window. Crow grinned as she quickly recovered and reached out the window to lightly slap his helmet. "You finally came back! How does it feel to be back in Domino?" Her response was lost to the wind as she simply laughed, her face lighting up with pure joy as they drove through the streets.

"You never told me where you live," she turned to Yusei as they turned north. "Is it another garage or apartment? Please tell me you have a house and no longer sleep on a couch." Her concern grew as Crow erupted into laughter. "Oh no…"

Yusei only smiled, winking. "You'll have to wait and see!"

"I gotta get going, but I'll see you two later tonight!" Crow waved, turned down a side-street with a squeal of his tires.

Akiza raised an eyebrow. "Are there plans that I don't know about?" Yusei only smiled. Her eyes narrowed as he sheepishly shrugged under her gaze before admitting that he had invited the Signers over for dinner. He had wanted it to be a surprise but after what had happened before they left her house made him feel as though she needed the support of the others. Relief flooded him as she broke into a grin. "Everyone will be there?!"

He nodded. "When they heard that you were coming back, they all begged to see you. Once we get you all settled, we'll be off to have dinner with everyone." Warmth filled her as he went on to describe how much they had missed her. The twins were especially looking forward to seeing her, and that thought alone filled her to the brim with joy. Yusei couldn't hide his smile as her eyes met his, revealing sparkling orbs. This was the Akiza he saw when he freed her from her insecurities when she woke from her coma. Her expression warped into utter shock as the car came to a stop in front of a house. He slipped out from behind the wheel after turning off the engine, hurrying to her side and opening the door for her. "Welcome back, Akiza, and I welcome you to my home."

Her jaw dropped as he helped her out of the car, Star jumping to the ground and began sniffing the air then jumped to nestle inside Yusei's hair. The mansion loomed over her, reminding her of her childhood home. "Don't take offense, but I never took you for the mansion type." He pointed to the left part of the building and she blinked as she noticed that that particular side was slightly shorter than the rest. Was that a garage? "A workshop?"

"It started as just a small house that had a 2 car garage," he began, popping the trunk open and beginning to unload it. "If you look on the right side, I added a wrap around porch that leads to the backyard. The house was originally a mud brown so I repainted it to the navy it is now. The whole house was pretty old, so I gave it a facelift everywhere from the windows to the plumbing."

"Why did you keep remodeling it?" she asked, grabbing a suitcase and Bullet's carrier. Yusei kept his body turned away from her as his cheeks tinted red. There was no way he was going to admit the reasoning was because- "This is amazing!" He barely had time to register that she had stopped in the doorway before he nearly crashed into her. Akiza couldn't believe how clean the place was! She had so many memories of when he had lived in a garage, not that he nor the other two had done their best to keep it clean, but it hadn't been the most sterile place she'd ever seen. The walls were a slate color that went nicely with the occasional metallic decoration here and there. Her head bobbed in appreciation as they stepped into the spacious living room. A giant TV sat in one corner at a diagonal facing a cloud colored loveseat and L-shaped leather couch with a glass-top coffee table in the center of the room. The carpet felt almost like memory foam and was a silver color. "Gray seems to be one of your favorite colors."

Yusei's face instantly blanched as he looked around. "I guess I may have gone a little overboard with the gray." They were both thankful that neither was facing the other as their thoughts turned to _50 Shades of Gray_ , their cheeks turning bright red. He nervously chuckled as they began their trek upstairs. She was right, he had used a lot of grays when he repainted the interior. It was time for a new theme anyway, the grays were beginning to mold together and now that Akiza was going to be staying for a while… That reminds him. "Hey, Akiza, is your work okay with you being away for so long?"

A lump formed in her throat, but she swallowed it. "Y-yeah, they're fine with it."

"You never told me what you do now." He tilted his head as he opened the door to one of the spare bedrooms. The room was modest; cinnamon colored walls, the windows framed with beige colored drapes, honey stained oak dresser and desk, moderate sized SmartTV, walk-in closet, and a pillow-top queen bed with a paisley patterned comforter with earthy-toned colors. When he didn't' receive an answer, he deposited the suitcase he was carrying on the bed then turned to face her as she released Bullet. "Akiza?"

Her eyes refused to meet his as he moved within her line of vision. She couldn't refuse his gentle touch as his hand lifted her chin so that she was looking up at him and not down at Bullet who was rubbing against her legs. His eyes were gentle and warm, showing that he was going to trust her to tell him no matter if he pressed for answers or not. "I…work as an assistant," she hesitantly began, nibbling on her bottom lip. "Great benefits… amazing pay… hours are favorable…" A sheepish smile spread across her face as he raised an eyebrow. "Right, not the information you want to know…" She sighed, her inner emotions swirling inside her like a hurricane. Her resolve stabilized though the longer Yusei calmly waited for her to answer him. He had saved her more than she could admit and was closest to her heart. "You never saw the basement, but there is a lab under the house. I help the local hospital with their research and studies."

Yusei quietly listened as she explained more, but something bothered him. She was being truthful, that was obvious, but it felt as though she was holding something back. A part of him was concerned about what she wasn't saying. Was it something so terrible that she still wouldn't want to share it, even with him? The rest of him was ecstatic that she was finally beginning to open up to him more. "That's great to hear," he smiled, pulling her into his arms. "I'm so proud of you."

Akiza's heart skipped a beat at his words. He was proud of her. Her arms rose and wrapped around his neck as she nuzzled into his hair, earning a meow from Star as he was dislodged and hopped down onto the bed. She smiled as he left her to get settled, mentioning that he would come back a later when it was time to meet up with the other, then flopped onto the bed as Star and Bullet settled onto the pillows. "I'm back in New Domino," she whispered, closing her eyes. "and I'm staying in Yusei's house!" Star nuzzled her cheek as Bullet moved to settle on her stomach. Her hands gently brushed across their fur, earning loud purrs and meows. The smile never left her face as she slowly drifted away into dreamland.

* * *

And there we go. Thanks everyone for being patient. As of right now, she isn't responding well to some of the new medications. I'm was asked to call some family in so we shall see how the rest of today goes. Chao.


	11. Author's Notice

My Grammie, who had battle breast cancer twice and had heart surgery, passed away. I was with her at the hospital all day 2/1...she passed away a few hours after I had left. I'm so thankful that I was able to be with her during her last day. I witnessed the few moments when she had woken from the sedation and she had offered smiles when I called out to her. This is very hard on all of the family, but we are making it through together. Thank you all for your support and kind words, they are greatly appreciated.


	12. Author's Note: The Hits Just Keep Coming

Well, the hits just keep coming... We were on our way back home after my Grammie's funeral, less than 3 miles from the apartment, and we hit a patch of ice. My hubby is okay, me as well. The accident was pretty bad, our 2014 Equinox might be totaled. We slid sideways into the interstate sign, the back end swung and hit a communication box. Missed my door by 4 inches in front and behind. Very sore this morning and waiting to hear back from the cops and from the shop.


	13. Regenerative Braking

First of all, thank you for the support. I ready every single review/comment you (readers) post and I am so thankful that you are all being patient.

Where do I begin… My Grammie passed away a few hours after I left the hospital. I'm glad I was able to spend that time with her. Sadly, we were in a very serious accident on our way home from her funeral. The car was totaled, and it was discovered that I've suffered a brain injury. We are still trying to figure out what all is going on but at least I can still move around and speak. You can probably tell in this chapter where my memory has slipped and I apologize ahead of time. If that wasn't enough, I've lost a close member of the family in her fight with nervical and brain cancer, so things have been pretty hard for me. Losing two people that I cared for immensely hurt my spirit and I'm so thankful that I have such loving people around me. A cousin on my side who has started high school was just diagnosed with latent TB and _Crohn's Disease_. Crohn's has no cure and the latent TB could become active at any time. Everything just seems to be doing downhill for my side of the family… Anyway, they are patient and extremely supportive, so I'm dedicating this chapter to them.

* * *

 **Regenerative Braking**

Yusei gently tapped his knuckles against the wood. "Akiza? Are you ready to go?" When no sounds came from the interior, he turned the doorknob and peeked his head in. His lips lifted into a smile at the sight of her laying on her back, hair askew and clothing disheveled, with Star and Bullet on either side of her head. They each greeted him with meows as they stood and stretched. He debated on letting her rest a little longer, but they were supposed to be meeting the others at the restaurant in twenty minutes. If he didn't wake her now, she wouldn't have enough time to prepare. Not that she needed to. He shook his head as thoughts of her wearing the turbo suit flashed through his mind. "Now's not the time for that," he murmured, steeling himself as he entered the room. "Akiza, time to get up." Pink threatened to enter his cheeks as she moaned lowly, shifting so that she was spooning the cluster of pillows that had collected on her right side, but he forced it down with a smile as Star began to nuzzle her now exposed neck.

As if she had been struck by lightning, Akiza bolted upright with a gasp. "STAR! How many times have I told you not to do that?!" Her caramel orbs quickly found Yusei standing in the doorway as he called her sleeping beauty. A blush tinted her cheeks as she quickly straightened her clothing and combed her fingers through her tresses.

"He was helping me wake you," Yusei smiled, sitting next to her on the bed. "It's almost time to go." Her eyes lit up like fireworks as he mentioned that Leo and Luna had called not too long ago to tell him they were just picked up from the airport. They had just recently returned from studying abroad in Russia and they would be in town for the next week on break. Akiza's hands fluttered nervously as she stood, causing his eyebrow to raise mildly as she darted into the closet and closed the door. "If I didn't know any better, I would say that you were excited."

"Why wouldn't I be?!" Her hands darted amongst the hangers, searching for **_that_** outfit. It was in here somewhere, but where? Movements stalled as she caught the sight of something mint green. Found it!

Yusei absentmindedly slid his hand behind Star's ear as sounds of rummaging came from the door. Looks like he had made the right call to wake her when he did. He should probably give her some privacy. Standing, he made his way to his own room just down the hall. With black stained jeans, a casual cobalt tee that was decorated with Japanese writing that read "clustering hoper will become a new shinning star" in metallic gold lettering, simple slip-on shoes, and a single chain with a single pendant the shape of stardust made of obsidian. He was running his hands through his hair to comb it when his eyes caught sight of movement near his bed. Curious, he opened the door of his closet wider and froze.

Those colors…was she wearing… She had her back to him, her focus on something in her hands, but she turned when she heard the door swing open. "Oh, there you are! Think you could help me really quick?" she asked over her shoulder. "I can't reach the zipper." He swallowed the lump in his throat as he moved to stand behind her. With a quick pull, the zipper shot upward and closed. His eyes widened as she stepped away from him and twirled to face him. "What do you think?"

She was wearing an off-the-shoulder dress, the fabric acting as the neckline was the color of mint, coming together at a point between her mounds. The rest was simple dark red material that reached her mid-thigh, the skirt relaxed and fluttering with each move she made. On her wrists were fragile gold bracelets in the shapes of vines. He almost missed the long pair of petal-like sashes that were sewn to the back that trailed behind her like wings that matched the color of her white wedged sandals. A simple band of black hung around her neck, a single diamond pendant in the shape of a rose in full bloom resting between the valley of her collarbone. Her lips moved, bringing his attention to the rosy pink that was there. "Yusei?"

His arms pulled her against his chest, earning a gasp. "Aki, you're wearing it. It's new and different, but it's the same, isn't it?"

Her heart skipped a beat. Of course Yusei would notice, she was hoping he would. "Do you like?" she whispered, peeking up at him. "I remade the outfit I used to wear. It was my way of… attempting to move on from everything that had happened."

Yusei's hand gently cupped her chin, lifting it upward. He said nothing as his eyes met hers, the hand cupping her chin rising to caress her cheek. Flashes of their first meeting flashed in their eyes the longer they gazed at one another. How far they had both come. "Aki…" he whispered, resting his forehead against hers. Her breath caught as his head lowered, her eyes closing as their noses brushed-

The air was suddenly shattered with the sound of two ringtones; one coming from Yusei's bedside table that sounded of revving engines and the other coming from Akiza's pocket that sounded of chimes. They both inwardly cursed as the sounds continued. With an apologetic smile, she stepped away and fished the phone from her pocket as Yusei picked up his own. "Hello?" They broke into full smiles as they chorused the greeting.

"Where the heck are you two?" Crow's shout came through their lines. Looks like he had group called them. "Everyone is already here!" Akiza was quick to apologize, explaining that she had fallen asleep after the long trip and that getting ready had taken her a little longer than usual. "Never mind that, just get here A-S-A-P! Some of us are starving here!" Yusei promised that they would be leaving shortly and the lines went dead.

He turned his attention back to Akiza as she hurriedly dashed from the room to gather her clutch. "So close…" With a groan, he made his way down the staircase while swiping a ring of keys from the hook behind the front door and slipped out the door. Destination: the garage. The large garage door opened with the push of a button, revealing a metallic admiral blue Corvette LT1 V8. He'd been working on it since Akiza had moved to Germany and now seemed like the best time to reveal his masterpiece. His lips lifted into a smile as he took his seat and the engine roared to life.

"Alright, alright," Akiza appeared from around the corner, putting the finishing touched on her knee-high boots. Her eyes widened as she took in the sight of the car, her jaw dropping as the top slid backward. "You've got to be kidding me!"

"You like?" he smiled, getting out and moving to her side, opening the door.

"It suites you way better than a Maclaren, no offense." she winked, allowing him to help her into the car. "So where are we eating?" Her head shook as he simply shrugged. That was Yusei, secretive to a T.

He couldn't help but sheepishly smile as she began shifting in her seat as they pulled out of the driveway. Businesses and buildings flashed by as the car slid along the road, the sun glittering across the polished surface of the car. He stole a glance at her as she slightly leaned forward, her attention fixed on one of the buildings ahead of them. It was differently styled than the others around it; curved corners, tall thin windows that reached from the roof to the floor, hedges that lead from the front door to the main street and parking lot that was visible just south of it. There were multiple people making their way to and from the building wearing business suits. In the reflection of the window, he could see her expression drop. He didn't have to ask why. Wordlessly, he slid his hand from the steering wheel and rested it atop of her own.

"He's probably really busy," she sighed. Her father was a senator, of course he would be a busy man. She had learned that hard lesson when she was a little girl. "I'm not going anywhere for the time being, so there will be plenty of chances for us to catch up." Despite her words, the ache in her heart only grew as she watched the building disappear behind them.

Hearing the sadness in her voice, Yusei lifted her hand to his lips, earning a surprised gasp. "Smile." His eyes briefly met hers before they returned to the road, but it was long enough to fill her with warmth. "Maybe after we eat you can give them a call. I'm sure they would love to hear from you." A smile tugged on her lips as he covered her hand with gentle kisses. His own lips lifted into one as she began to giggle, then finally ceased as she broke into a grin. "Much better." She playfully shoved his shoulder slightly as he began to chuckle.

The car slid to a stop in front of an older establishment but by no means was it dilapidated. It was a wine red Victorian style building, three stories high with a rounded corner on the west side, and had paned windows that revealed spacious dinning areas. Akiza's eyes quickly found the establishment's name and could only gawk. " _Le Coureur Leblanc_?" She turned to Yusei who couldn't help but laugh at her bewilderment. "No way…"

"I know, none of us believed it either when the rumors started," he smiled, slipping out from behind the wheel and making his way to open her door. "I don't know who was most surprised, you or myself." Helping her from the vehicle, he handed his keys over to the valet who was patiently waiting next to them. With a nod, the valet informed them that their other guests were already inside waiting for them.

He couldn't help but smile as Akiza's eyes danced with excitement as they walked along the path that lead to the front door. On either side of them were hedges full of pristine white roses that were in full bloom, filling the air with their heavenly scent. The large red stained oak double doors swung open as they approached, revealing an entranceway that looked straight from a hotel magazine. Gold covered walls, red wine carpet, large crystal chandelier that threw rainbows everywhere, and the waitstaff were wearing classy tailcoats that were the color of cream. One of the hostesses greeted them with a warm smile and asked for them to follow her. Akiza kept a tight hold on Yusei's hand as they made their way to the south end of the establishment, her eyes darting around excitedly. He couldn't blame her, this was the first time he has been here for leisure.

"Bienvenue, vieil ami, " a familiar voice came from their right as they approached an enclosed patio. Dressed in a white business suit with a ruby red rose in her hand, Sherry Leblanc smiled from the doorway that lead to a private dinning area. "Akiza, it's so good to see you." Akiza smiled, blinking in surprise as the blonde embraced her. "I know, it's surprising to see that I have come away from the turbo dueling," Sherry smoothly placed the rose into Akiza's messy bun. "but it was time to live my life as I saw fit." She apologized, saying that she was unable to stay any longer, but encouraged Akiza to give her a call whenever she had time before she was lead away by her faithful butler.

"Well, that was unexpected." Akiza smiled, reaching up and brushing the rose with her fingers. Her eyes widened as long thin arms wrapped around her shoulders from behind, causing her to stiffen until she caught sight of light teal hair and was wafted with the smell of cotton candy. In one smooth motion, she spun and warmly embraced Luna. Luna clung to the Psychic Duelist as if her life depended on it. Although they were close in height, it still felt as though Akiza held her as a mother would a child. Akiza couldn't believe her eyes when they finally released one another!

The once small shy girl had grown into a fine young woman. She was wearing a daisy colored romper that had scattered floral patterns that matched the gold wedged sandals she was wearing and showed off her semi-athletic legs. Her straightened hair, decorated with a few floral barrettes, now reached the middle of her back. "What do you think?" she smiled, blushing slightly. "It was a gift from Dex."

"You should have seen how nervous they were to tell me," Leo appeared behind her from one of the porch's doorways. He was dressed in a simple white athletic polo with a dark grey vest and black jeans, a pair of black and teal SKECHERS on his feet. His own hair was cropped short but was still long enough for it to be messy and his voice had dropped an octave though he was now a few inches taller than his sister. His lips lifted into a sheepish smile as he was gathered in Akia's arms, his cheeks dusting with pink. "It's great to see you."

They each wrapped an arm around her, Luna's around her waist and Leo's around her shoulders, and pressed a cheek to hers. "We've missed you, big sister," they chorused, their eyes twinkling.

Yusei couldn't help the smile that tugged on his lips as Akiza vigorously embraced the twins. Akiza's eyes were now bright and literally dancing with joy as she was lead down the hall towards where their room was. He was glad that she had accepted his invitation to come back to Domino and to stay with him. The entire evening, he was unable to take his eyes off her as they ate their dinner and conversed with the people who had gathered to welcome her back. It was long past eleven when he voiced that there would plenty of more opportunities for them to meet and catch up, good-byes were said with hugs, and they were on their way. He had made the right choice in calling it a night, Akiza nearly nodded off as they made their way back his residence.

"I hope you had fun tonight,." he smiled, keeping a tight hold on her as he helped her out of the car and into the house. The smile waivered as her arms suddenly wrapped around his neck, a startled gasp escaping his lips before her own covered them. His eyes slid closed as her velvet lips molded against his. A shiver shook his body as her hands slowly drifted down his torso, her fingernails leaving light trails in his shirt and igniting a small fire in his lower belly. His blood began to boil as a faint moan slipped up her throat and against their lips as his hands cradled her head. They broke away for air just as their lungs began to protest, resting their foreheads together and their breaths mingling. "What was that for?"

Akiza's caramel orbs rose and met his, revealing warmth and admiration as her arms wrapped around his waist. "For being you, the best friend any girl could hope to have." His hold on her tightened as her eyes slid closed and her body went slack, her soft breathing and slightly flushed cheeks telling him that the wine she had to drink was finally taking effect. He smoothly transitioned her so he was carrying her bridal style, quietly shushing Star who had come to greet them, and was preparing to slip her under the covers when she shifted to point towards the washroom. Within minutes, she had changed into a floral patterned nightshirt that barely reached the tops of her thighs, was tucked under the covers, and sound asleep.

Once he was sure that she was sleeping soundly, he closed the door to her room and returned to his own. He had changed into a simple gray tank with black gym shorts and was just turning off the light when he felt the bed shift behind him. His cheeks burned as a familiar soft figure pressed itself against his back, a soft sigh emitting from the person he held closest. As silently as he could, he shifted around so that they were face to face and smiled as she snuggled against his chest. "Sweet dreams, my beautiful rose."

* * *

I hope you all like it, and I thank you all for being patient. See you next time!


	14. Console

Hello, everyone! Welcome to another chapter! Where do I even begin… I struggled with a concussion as well as a _Thrombophlebitis_ in the left side of my neck that led to my brain after the accident and was having memory issues with my short-term along with speaking troubles. I could remember my husband, my family and friends, but I had troubles remembering things from the last 2 years. It wasn't until last week when I began remembering things and have recovered nearly everything I had forgotten. I still get migraines, but the medications are helping a ton. Thank you all for being patient and waiting! Anyway, on with the reading!

* * *

 **Console**

 _His fingers gripped the steering wheel until his knuckles grew white. Something within him screamed to keep his foot pressed against the throttle as his eyes stared out across the asphalt. The air was pierced with the sound of gunshots and glass shattering. Smoke filled his lungs as the sensation of rolling overcame his senses. Someone was screaming, but who? His eyes slid from the black road that was constantly appearing and disappearing in front of him to find- "Akiza!" She was reaching for him as the world tipped._

Yusei's eyes fluttered slightly as the remnants of the dream clung to his consciousness. They glanced towards his bedside table clock and blinked at the hazy figures as his still somewhat fogged brain registered the numbers. Why in the world had he woken up at two in the morning? He was just settling back into his pillow when he felt something twitch against his back. They must have shifted onto their other sides in their sleep, him facing door as she faced the window. He shifted as silently as he could so that he was facing her back. His head rose from the pillow as the sound of muffled sniffling reached his ears, wide awake and aware of how her body was trembling. Heart heavy with worry, he slipped his arm between her neck and the bed as his other arm wrapped around her waist.

She didn't resist his embrace as his arms wrapped around her from behind. The pillow she had been snuggling into was moist with the tears that she had silently shed. "I'm sorry, did I wake you?" she whispered, not trusting her voice to be any louder due to the tightness of her throat. Thanks to the wine and excitement of the party, she had fallen asleep fairly quickly and without a problem. That didn't keep the nightmares from visiting her though and she had woken up close to midnight from one. This one in particular had caused her wake and find herself in a cold sweat and found her two feline companions nuzzling her face, their eyes reflecting the moonlight coming in from the window.

His body shifted so that Akiza's molded with him. "Do you want to talk about it?" When he received silence, he released her and turned on the beside lamp as he sat up. The worry in his heart intensified as he spotted Star and Bullet at her side. Star in particular was nuzzling her chin with more vigor than Yusei had ever seen. "Then would you like to join me for an early morning snack?" Akiza cast a glance towards the clock as she wiped the last traces of tears from the corners of her eyes. She insisted that she was alright and that they should return to bed. Her eyes grew wide as he gently grasped her hand and pulled her to her feet, easily catching her when she lost her balance for a split second. "How about we get some fresh air then?"

It was as if Bullet and Star sounded their approval before jumping to the floor. Their eyes were wide as they looked from one signer to the other. The night was clear with no cloud in the sky, allowing the stars to twinkle brightly as if they were diamonds, and the full moon bathing everything in a pale silvery glow. Tonight was a perfect night for her to go out. Their ears drooped as she sighed, using a hand to comb her hair briefly before she turned to the scientist.

"It's two in the morning, Yusei," she forced her lips into what she hoped was an assuring smile as she attempted to retreat to the bed. "Let's just go back to sleep." Her eyes widened as the bed knocked against the backs of her knees, causing her to tumble backwards onto the mattress…with Yusei! All breath left her as they fell onto the bed, Yusei keeping his weight off her by bracing himself against the mattress with his arms. Their faces flushed brightly as they discovered that their lower halves were pressed intimately against one another; one of her legs had wrapped itself instinctively around his own that wasn't mere centimeters from making contact with her womanhood. Horror filled her as she recalled that she had opted out of wearing bottoms to bed tonight and attempted to clench her thighs so that her undergarment wasn't visible. A surprised gasp escaped between her lips as all her actions managed to achieve was to bring his knee flush against her clothed nether lips. "A-ah!" She was startled with how breathless she sounded, blushing at the almost needy tone that had entered her voice.

He would have instantly pulled away if it wasn't for the sudden softness against his being, not to mention the leg tangled with his own. Her hair had come undone from the messy bun and was now splayed out across the mattress and her nightshirt. By the stars, he was trying his hardest not to let his eyes wander from her face but all her wiggling around was awakening something that he hoped she couldn't feel. Shivers shot down his spine as her movements suddenly shifted his knee against her nether lips. Her gasp made his blood boil and the hardness between his legs grown ten-fold. "S-sorry," he whispered, reaching down and gently unwrapping her leg from his own. Yusei was unable to look her in the eye as he removed himself from her and shifted to sit on the other side of the bed. "I'll be right back." And with that, he slipped out the door, leaving her to her thoughts.

His footsteps were heavy as he made his way down the staircase and slipped into the kitchen. The granite countertops sparkled subtly in the hanging lights above the sink that he flipped on. With a wave of his hand, water began to flow from the bronze faucet. Yusei stuck his head under the running water as he cursed himself. Akiza was undergoing a crisis with Darwin, why in the cosmos did he have to come off like a hormonal driven low-life?! Another wave of his hand ceased the water's flow as he clenched his eyes tightly, attempting to force the tent to relax once more. "Stupid," he muttered under his breath as he finally accomplished his goal. "Damnit it, she probably wants to move back to that house than stay here."

"I wouldn't say that," Akiza called from the kitchen doorway, a pair of newly acquired workout shorts peeking out from the under the nightshirt. Her head was tilted slightly to the right and her hands were clasped behind her back, though her cheeks still held a faint pink tinge. "Don't beat yourself up too much, okay? It was just an accident." She slowly took steps toward him and began dabbing at his soaked hair with a small cloth. His eyes fell to the tiled floor as she gently massaged his head with her fingertips, nearly sliding shut as her fingernails traced patterns across his scalp.

Before he had realized it, they had found their way to the living room and his head had been placed in her lap as she leaned against the armrest of the faux leather couch. Her movements had never once stalled and the simple yet fluid motions helped ease her racing mind. "I dreamt about the accident."

Yusei's eyes widened as she spoke of her dream. His heart clenched as she explained that the sight of him unconscious in the driver's seat with blood trickling down his face had been haunting her this whole time and his breath caught as she shakily confessed that she had used her power to get them out of the totaled vehicle but had been powerless against the members of Viktor's gang. "I felt so helpless as they tore you away from me…" she whispered, biting her lip as tears stung her eyes.

"But you weren't," he offered a smile as he tilted his head upward so his cobalt orbs could meet her toffee. "You were able to kill their engines without so much of a blink and I never knew that you saved me from the wreckage. I thought they had pulled me out, but I'm so surprised and proud at how much control you have." His hand rose and brushed a few of her tears away with his fingertips. "Akiza, I've been telling you this from day one and I'll say it again: you have to love yourself first if you want to find true happiness."

She nodded. His words had stayed with her all these years and she had worked up a sense of self worth that she was prepared to show him when she had invited them to stay with her, but then everything spiraled out of control. Everything that she had been working on, all the self-motivation and self confidence boosting had gone down the drain in just a few short evenings between Darwin and the accident.

"I wish you could see what I could," Yusei whispered, sitting up and facing her as his hands cupped her face. "Your eyes sparkle when you talk about your friends, your smile lights up the room, the honesty in your words makes those around you appreciate your opinion, your unbelievably beautiful brain with it's quick thinking and problem solving, and the way that you glow when you talk about things you love such as gardening." His heart clenched tightly as her cheeks tinted with pink. She was so beautiful, inside and out, and he wanted nothing more than to prove it to her. "Akiza, I already love you for you. If you need help in loving yourself, I can help you."

Akiza's heart stopped at his words. "What did you say?" They had only said it to each other once, maybe twice, but the way he had said it just now… She moved so that her hands rested against his chest as his hands fell to her waist. "Please…say it again."

Yusei's cobalt orbs darkened into sapphire as her caramel locked with his. He gently brushed his lips across her own, earning a soft sigh before he stole her breath away with a gentle yet passionate kiss. Her eyes slid shut as his lips moved hers in a slow and sensual dance that caused her heart to hammer against her chest, the ghost of a moan in her throat as one of his hands rose and brushed a lock of her hair behind her ear. "I'll say it as many times as you need," he whispered, kissing every inch of her face as she practically clung to him. "I love you, Akiza. I love you so more than I can ever express."

"Yusei…" Her eyes fluttered shut as he embraced her gently, placing her ear against the spot where his heart was. The strong rhythmic beating was so soothing and the warmth radiating from him was blissful. "I…love you…"

His lips lifted into a smile as Akiza's eyes slid closed and her breathing deepened. Yusei grasped one of the thin blankets from the back of the couch and draped it over their figures while settling into the sofa. "I hope you have sweet dreams this time," he whispered, kissing her hair as his own eyes slid to a close. One eye cracked as two light weights hopped up onto the sofa. Star and Bullet briefly nuzzled his face then settled themselves along the couch's back rest.

* * *

Well? What do you all think? Hopefully it wasn't too horrible. Let me know in the comments!


	15. Privacy Glass

Big thanks to everyone for being so patient, I really appreciate it. Things have been going pretty good, we just got back from a short vacation to help me with things. Just a few more doctor visits and I'll be given the green light. This is a gift to Jade546, so I hope you enjoy it! I don't own rights to YuGiOh! 5Ds but I do own this FanFiction. Hope you enjoy!

* * *

 ****This whole chapter is pretty steamy and flurry, so if that makes you uncomfortable or aren't a Faithshipping fan, then I suggest you skip this chapter!****

 **Privacy Glass**

Akiza's eyes fluttered open as a mouthwatering smell tickled her nose. Her head rested upon one of the pillows while the rest of her was wrapped in an indigo blanket that had silver stitching making a familiar dragon shape, no sign of Yusei. A hand rose to comb her hair as she stretched. The sound of joints popping filled the air briefly before being drowned by crisp sizzling from the kitchen. Neatly folding the blanket and draping it over the back of the couch, she tiptoed her way towards the source of the deliciousness. Her lips lifted into an amused smile as she spotted him near the stovetop. "I can't wait to hear where you got _that_ ," she giggled, entering and plopping herself into one of the bar stools. "did Martha make that for you?"

Yusei rolled his eyes at her teasing tone before fixing them on the skillets before him. "Ha ha, very funny." He had been hoping to be finished making breakfast before she had woken up, with the apron stuffed into a hiding spot far from anyone's gaze. It was black with multiple pockets that had patchwork heads that looked oddly familiar; one with spiked orange hair, one with blonde, a pair of teals, one that looked like a mini Shadow the Hedgehog with different coloring, and one auburn. "Luna made it during her home economics class."

"Awww, that's adorable!" Akiza grinned, resting her chin on her forded hands. "So. What's cookin', good-lookin'?"

His grip on the spatula faltered at her words, silently thanking the cosmos that his back was facing her as heat flooded his face. Yusei's eyes twinkled with mischief as his lips lifted into a smile. "Well, lil lady, we got some cow tongues marinated in the grease from some hog fat. Over there, next to the whiskey waffles, is the frying chickens." Akiza couldn't take his imitation of a hillbilly and doubled over in laughter. Who could blame her?! He couldn't help but chuckle as tears began streaming down her face, her arms wrapping around her middle. The burners beeped as he flipped their power switches and placed the respective lids on the pans before turning his attention to the girl sitting on the opposite side of the bar. Sapphire met caramel and the giggles faded into silence as they merely gazed at one another. Neither moved as a timer dinged, save for Akiza's hand under the bar. It wasn't until their stomachs made their hunger known that they finally broke eye contact and Yusei turned back towards the stove. Surprise flooded his features as his eyes fell on the two plates that held neat portions of each dish he had prepared. "You're amazing." he praised, turning and placing the plates on the bar in time to see sugar add itself to two cups of coffee.

Akiza nibbled the bottom of her lip as his shocked orbs rose to her own. Had she done something wrong, shown her powers too much? It was her turn to be surprised when he took a seat and turned her towards him. She blinked as he gathered some Belgian waffle and whipped cream onto a spoon then pressed it against her lips. The movement startled her, causing the whipped cream to smear slightly as she collected the bite.

Yusei's heart hammered against his ribs as her tongue darted out and deftly swiped the white confection from her lips. "You missed a spot," he smiled, leaning forward and gently wiping the small spot from her cheek with his thumb. "There. All clean, for now." He winked as she raised an eyebrow in question.

Heat flushed her face as she quickly turned her attention to the plate in front of her, thoughts racing. Was he really suggesting that they do _that_?! Her eyes glanced at him and the blush in her cheeks intensified as she caught sight of him licking his silverware clean before digging into the eggs. She swallowed the lump in her throat as he reached for the whipped cream that was still on the counter. Lips trembling, she asked if she could have some as well. Heat pooled in her lower abdomen as his eyes darkened with something she couldn't identify and shivered as he held out the can for her. "T-thanks." A gasp escaped from between her lips as his fingers curled around hers that had reached for the can. Hey eyes widened as he leaned forward and her heart exploded from her chest as his lips brushed hers briefly.

He couldn't help the satisfaction that filled him as she practically swooned. Yusei's blood became fire as a challenging look overcame her features before he was captured by her soft pale lips that lead his in a spine tingling dance. Passion and need from last night flooded his being as her hands untied the apron, then slipped under his night shirt to lightly drag her nails across his lean abdomen. A low moan caught in his throat as her hands brushed the waistband of his shorts. In one swift movement, his hands slid under her thighs, lifted her, and deposited her on the counter a safe distance from the still warm stove and dishes. His lips fell to her shoulder as she succeeded in removing the apron and placed it on the hook that was next to her head before they tangled themselves in his hair.

"Y-Yusei," she gasped, her back arching as his lips slid up to her ear and nibbled gently. The simple motion sent lightning bolts down her spine and made her legs feel like jelly. "N-not there."

His lips lifted into a smile against her skin as he blew into it softly, relishing as she trembled against him. "Akiza," he whispered, moaning softly as her nails lightly scraped his scalp. Their hips brushed one another, eliciting groans from them as electricity passed between them. "Ah!" His eyes clenched as unadulterated pleasure filled him from where her own lips nibbled at his throat, his hands sliding to her waist.

Her own head fell back as his hands fell to her backside, briefly squeezing them before pulling her flush against him. "Y-Yusei," she moaned as his lips explored her collarbone. Spots flooded her vision as his hips moved sensually against hers. One hand grasped the hairs at the nape of his neck while the other slowly traced designs across his chest as she nibbled his bottom lip, earning a growl from the man before her. A breathy moan slipped from her as his hands rose and cupped her face, deepening the already passionate and burning kiss. A sharp pain in her lower neck pierced through the passionate haze, causing her to flinch and retreat from the kiss slightly.

Immediately feeling her withdrawal, he backed off slightly, allowing room and fresh oxygen to enter between them. Concern filled him as her expression became pained. "I'm sorry, Aki," he whispered, guilt and shame filling him as she raised a hand to rub the back of her neck. Had he been too rough and she had bonked her head against the cupboards? "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry."

Akiza shook her head, holding up a hand as he continued to apologize and the pain in her neck subsiding as quickly as it had come. Her eyebrows furrowed as he began to apologize for his actions. "Yusei, that-"

"I should have considered your feelings in all this."

She blinked in surprise as he removed himself from her and began pacing the kitchen. "Would you just-"

"It was stupid of me to rush it like that, I was caught up in the moment."

Where was all this coming from? "There's nothing wrong with-"

"I know you've been through a lot and we've only just started dating, I should have never lost control like that. You could have been hurt or worse!"

Akiza couldn't believe what she was hearing! Steeling herself, she hopped down from the counter and grabbed the front of his shirt, forcing him to pause in his pacing long enough for her to drag him to the couch where she sat him down and put her hands on her hips. "Yusei Fudo, I'm surprised at you!" She held up a finger as his mouth opened. "Let me finish!" His cobalt eyes never left hers as she plopped herself into his lap, noting the hardness in her eyes. She had something on her mind and nothing in the world was going to stop her from sharing. "You of all people," she began, running her fingers through his hair to smooth out the tangles she had caused. "should know that I'm not a doll. You were the first person to treat me like a normal girl, Yusei, and I would hate to have to relapse back to the Black Witch."

Yusei's eyes bore into hers. "You won't because you are not that way anymore."

"Are you sure about that?" she asked, standing as her lips lifted into a small smirk. A wave of her hand and Black Rose Dragon appeared between her fingers. Surprise filled Yusei's orbs as translucent tentacles appeared from nowhere and wrapped themselves around his limbs and forcing him to his knees in front of her. "Now what was that you were saying?"

He had never been more conflicted in his life! On one hand he was concerned for her and the words she had said, but the other was somehow…excited. A hiss slipped between his lips as one of her hands combed through his hair roughly. Yusei would never admit it, but there were many times that he thought about that duel with her.

A low giggle escaped her at the sight of him at her feet. She never would admit it to anyone, but she had always wondered why she felt excited when she had someone at the mercy of her powers. College had opened her mind and caused her to discover new things about herself that she would have never found on her own. "Now, what should I have you do first?"

"Aki," he growled as the vines tightened slightly, sending electric shocks through his being. A shiver wracked his body as her hands tortured his being by tracing patterns with her manicured fingertips, leaving trails in his clothing and the skin underneath tingling. "Cosmos, Aki, I never thought you were the bondage type."

"We didn't either." The nearly invisible vines dissipated as horror overcame Akiza's features as she caught sight of the twins standing in the doorway. Luna, who had spoken, was blushing profusely and Leo was stroking his chin thoughtfully. "Does this mean you are finally dating?!"

Akiza hung her head as shyness filled her, hiding her face in Yusei's shirt as he stood and put an arm around her shoulders in a protective way. She wanted nothing more than to dig a hole and curl up in it. As if sensing her inner turmoil, he kissed the top of her hair and placed her head over his heart. She was surprised to find it beating quickly and strongly. Had he…enjoyed it?! She peeked up at him through her bangs and blushed heavily at the almost predatory look he gave her. "I…um…I think I'm going to go get changed." Akiza slipped from his grasp and with Luna trailing behind her, they made their way upstairs, leaving Leo and Yusei in the living room.

"So it's a real thing, huh?" Leo smiled, lightly punching the scientist in the arm. "Sly dog."

Yusei cast a glance upward as sounds of giggling were heard. "I sometimes don't even believe it myself." His expression suddenly became serious as he rounded on the student. "What have I told you about barging into my house? I know I said that you were welcome anytime, but a good guest always announces themselves upon entry."

"You sound like my mother." he shrugged. "We did call you a bunch of times but neither of you answered."

Yusei's mouth opened and closed, remembering that their cells had been left upstairs. "You didn't try the landline."

"Like a dozen." Both of their gazes fell to the floor as one of the cordless phones sped by, followed by two felines. The dial tone was coming from it. "Well, that explains it."

* * *

A little steamy, I was a blushing mess writing this! Let me know how you like!


	16. Privacy Glass Part 2

**SURPRISE! THERE'S A PART 2! This is a gift to Jade546, so I hope you enjoy it! I don't own rights to YuGiOh! 5Ds but I do own this FanFiction. Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

 **Privacy Glass- Part 2**

Akiza held up her hands as the young girl practically squealed the second they entered her room. "Would you calm down?!" Luna's arms snaked around her waist as she simply grinned up at her. Caramel orbs rolled as teal ones begged for information. "No way."

"Come on, you have to tell when this happened! Especially about this morning!"

"I-It wasn't anything more than the Morning Oil. He made me breakfast, which was amazing by the way, and things just kind of got out of hand." She wiggled free of Luna's grasp and fell onto the bed, her cheeks burning brightly. "We both have been pretty stressed and it all came out in a…physical way. Nothing more, nothing less. Probably won't happen again."

Luna's head tilted to the left. The doubtful tone in Akiza's voice suggested more than she was letting on. "Why would you say that? We all know how much he loves you, more so than any of us have seen." When she didn't get an answer, she sighed and made her way over to the bedside table. "If you don't tell me, the spirits will." That got Akiza's attention. She bolted upright and attempted to divert Luna's attention to herself by commenting on her attire. "You can't divert me that easy." Her lips lifted into smile as she held up Black Rose Dragon.

Akiza searched her pockets, where she had tucked the card, and her orbs widened when she found them empty. "Luna, don't you dare."

Her smile faltered as scenes flashed before her eyes, reflecting in her aqua orbs. Flashes of moving from New Domino, the new house, first day at work, etc. All breath left her as the image of man with blonde hair gathered into a braid standing in a doorway filled her vision, heat flooding her being as he smiled. "Who was that?" Her expression twisted into one of anger as his face repeatedly appeared and bristled as the man grabbed for her friend. "What the hell is this?!" The psychic could only hang her head, powerless as the girl recalled the events of the past couple years. Luna slowly fell silent as the flashes became more recent. Her heart nearly stopped as the accident played out and the assault Darwin committed within her personal suite, causing her to drop Black Rose Dragon onto the nightstand. "Akiza!"

"I've already been through this with Yusei, Luna, and I've learned my lesson-" Her words were cut off by the sudden embrace of the young woman. Confusion filled her as warm droplets trickled down her neck. "Luna, I'm sorry if you're upset that I kept it from you, from all of you." Akiza's arms rose and wrapped around the girl, blinking in surprise as Luna shifted onto the bed and began stroking her dark mahogany hair.

"I'm so glad you're okay," Luna sniffled, tightening her hold on Akiza. "I missed you so much." Her breath caught as the voice of her deck resounded throughout the room. They were trying to tell her something, but what? Sitting upright and wiping her tears, she looked to the bedside table as more voices joined the first. The attack in the suite kept playing over and over the longer she looked at Akiza's confused face. Realization and horror crossed Luna's features as she raised a hand. "Akiza, what happened during the assault? What do you remember?"

Akiza narrowed her eyes in thought. "I was resting and he had come in without me realizing. He…said somethings and grabbed at me, but that was all." A hiss slipped between her lips as the pain from earlier flared, causing her to reach back and touch the back of her neck.

Luna ran to bedroom doorway, shouting for her brother and Yusei, her eyes never leaving Akiza. They appeared within second, both looking from one woman to the other. Akiza didn't have time to admire his indigo shirt and dark grey jeans as Luna drug her to the closet. "We have to take her to the hospital, right now." Leo raised an eyebrow as his sister practically dressed Akiza like of her old Barbie dolls and attempted to lead her down the stairs, leaving them to follow. "There's no time to explain, we have to go. Now!"

"Luna, calm down," Yusei placed a hand on Luna's shoulder, easing her to a stop as they approached the front door. "Why does Akiza need to go to the hospital?"

"I'll explain on the way!" Luna shrugged him off as she pulled Akiza towards the silver Mercedes 4matic that was parked off to the side. "Leo or Yusei, one of you two will have to drive." Yusei immediately volunteered and accepted the keys as he slid behind the wheel. She slid into the back seat with Akiza as Leo took the passenger seat, her hold on Akiza's hand turning her own knuckles white. "We need a hospital that has a neurosurgeon on call."

Adrenaline began racing through Yusei's veins as he peeled out and merged with traffic once everyone's seatbelts were fastened. "Luna, what is this about?"

"During your morning make out, was there anytime that she flinched or seemed to convulse unnaturally?" The couple's faces burned brightly, causing Luna and Leo to roll their eyes. "In a way that wasn't caused by the obvious."

Yusei's eyes widened. "She looked as if she was in pain, I thought she had hit the back of her head against the cupboards."

Luna untied the sash that was around her waist and slipped it over Akia's eyes. "I thought so."

"Sis, what's going on?" Leo turned in his seat to give his twin a concerned look. Luna pulled out her phone, snapped a photo of the back of Akiza's neck, and turned it so he could see. His breath caught. The back of her neck had red veins that were popping out and there was an odd rectangular shaped swell. His eyes met hers as she rubbed Akiza's arms. "No way."

"Yusei, how did you find her after you got back up to the suite at the dome?" Luna's eyes met Yusei's as he glanced in the rearview mirror.

"She was asleep but it looked as if she had been crying." He pulled into a parking spot, put the vehicle in park, and turned to fix her with anxious eyes. "She was upset when I woke her up, that Darwin had been there. I searched the whole suite and didn't find anything."

"Luna, please," Akiza reached up to pull the makeshift blindfold off but dropped her hand as one gently pulled it away and another grasped her free hand. She had been calm during the whole ordeal, knowing that there was good reason that her adopted sister was doing all this. "tell me."

Luna looked to Leo as he shook his head. "You definitely won't like it," he said, turning Yusei's attention towards him. "I'm not even sure if it is what we think it is."

"What do you think it is?" Yusei's voice was calm but it held the undertone of tension. He too knew that there had to be a reason, but his protective instincts were screaming at him. His eyes widened as he recalled the last time they had been so profound. "Darwin." Akiza visibly stiffened as she felt Luna nodded. "What did he do?" his nearly growled.

"That's why we are here," Luna gently helped Akiza from the car and ushered her through the hospital doors as Leo and Yusei followed. It wasn't until they were in a small room looking on as Akiza was taken into the next room for an x-ray. She pulled up the photo on her phone and showed it to Yusei. "How long has that been there?"

Yusei was rendered speechless. The way her skin was blotchy and raised like it was…in a word: unnatural. His eyes combed over the rectangular welch and noticed that whatever was underneath had an uneven surface. He zoomed in on the photo and felt himself grow cold as he recognized the grooves and raised patterns. "Is that a chip?"

"Not just any chip," Leo sighed as Luna put her phone away and focused her attention to the glass as Akiza was placed before the machines. "it's the new 5.7 Fantomnyy Glaz. It's a chip that has yet to be accepted by every government in the world, one that they never should." Yusei raised an eyebrow at the young man's knowledge and earned a shrug. "You of all people should know that I've got a knack for electronics." The scientist couldn't help but feel a sense of pride swell in his chest. After all the excitement with their parents wanting to live with them, he had tutored Leo in the means of making his own duel runner when he wasn't working on his own career. "It's Russian made. Your boy, Darwin, somehow got his hands on it and implanted it in Akiza." The young man's face twisted with anger as his hands balled into fists. "It was never meant to be used on a person, the only reason it was developed was for Virtual Reality, according to what I've heard."

"What does it do?" Yusei's eyes briefly met Leo's before they fell on Akiza, who was being examined from every direction.

"It stimulates and records the senses far beyond the normal, making them almost animal-like. There's talk that it even sends what it records to a receiver that can be within a two-mile radius. That's the rumor though." Leo shook his head as he held up his phone. There was a recent article pulled up with the headline in big bold letters: **PRICELESS CHIP STILL MISSING**. "Says it was stolen from Moscow a few days ago."

Yusei's world stopped. With quick movements and an expression that caused the twins to recall the days of saving the world, he pulled out his phone and punched the number six as he left the room. His jaw grew tight the longer it rang and came to a stop in the hallway outside of the Diagnostic Imaging Wing. "Viktor, if your bastard son lays another hand on Akiza I swear I'll do more than rough him up," he growled into the phone as a familiar Russian tone answered. Cobalt darkened to sapphire as the mob leader said that his called "son" has been missing for many days. "Do you have family ties in Moscow?"

"One of my cousins, they are a working at one of the medical laboratories."

"Damnit!" Yusei's fist collided with one of the white walls. Everything was falling into place and he didn't like where it was going. He quickly explained what had happened at the suite and asked if the man in question had made any trips. All color drained from his face as Viktor admitted that his son had up and left one morning with no word of where he was going, that the only way he had known where he went was that his cousin had tipped him off. "Do you have any idea of where he could possibly be?" Anger pooled in his chest as the Russian couldn't venture a guess. For the first time in his life, he felt powerless. He ended the call with promise that he would keep Viktor in touch before and punched the number four. "Crow, it's me."

Inside the room, Akiza was allowed to remove the blindfold long enough for them to examine her eyes. She was still so confused about what this was all about and wished for someone to explain. The doctor examining her paused as she flinched and reached for the back of her neck as the pain flared. They glanced at the area and quickly departed with words of returning with the results of the x-ray. Under the blindfold, her eyes teared as the pain collected into a single point that struck her memory.

 _"No more secrets, Rose," Darwin purred as he carried her to the loveseat and laid her out across it. "From now on, I will always know where you are and what you are doing."_

Horror and vulnerability overcame her in the form of a choked sob as she heard the door open. "He did this. Darwin put something in me, didn't he?" Hands gently cupped her face, wiping the tears that had trickled down her cheeks. She reached out and her own came into contact with something firm. "Yusei, what am I going to do? It seems that no matter where I go and what I do he seems to follow me." Arms drew her against what she had classified as a chest and rested her head against the shoulder. Her eyebrows furrowed as a strange smell tickled her nose. "Why do you smell so strange?" She gasped as the blindfold was ripped off and found herself facing the man responsible for the hell she had been thrown into.

"Hello, Rose." Darwin sneered.

* * *

O_O


	17. Crumple Zone

Big thanks to everyone for being so patient, I really appreciate it. This is a gift to Jade546, so I hope you enjoy it! I don't own rights to YuGiOh! 5Ds but I do own this FanFiction. Hope you enjoy!

* * *

 **Crumple Zone**

Akiza's heart froze as one of his hands grasped her chin and forced her eyes to meet his own as he maneuvered her so she was sitting on the edge of the examination table. "Why so quiet, Rose?" he whispered, bringing his face close enough so he could nuzzle her cheek. Her posture stiffened as his other hand rested on her thigh. Fear seized her as she spotted a TT-33 on his hip as one of his knees forced her legs apart. "Don't you know how much I've missed you?"

"What did you do to me?" Her voice didn't waiver, nor did it crack as she nearly spat those words. Pain erupted all over her being as one of his hands disappeared behind her head and a tingling numbness overcame her senses as he held up a remote of some sort. His lips moved but the what he said was lost as her vision blurred and she slipped into unconsciousness.

"I haven't done anything yet," he whispered, briefly brushing his lips against her throat as he supported her form with his own. "This will teach you to appreciate me more."

"After close examination, it's obvious that whoever implanted the chip had no knowledge in the craft so there is plenty of worry for complications that it may cause." Leo and Luna nodded as the head doctor lead them down the hallway. They quickly found Yusei and were given permission to enter an examination room so they could view the results. "As you can see," the doctor held up their pen and pointed to the white square that rested near her C1. "the chip itself is implanted into the spinal structure, not the spinal nervous system itself."

Yusei held up a hand as they made to continue. "Is it removeable?" His gut twisted as they confessed that the surgery would be long and difficult, but not impossible. "How soon can it be removed?" The doctor turned their attention back to the MRI and x-ray but instantly quieted as Yusei grasped their shoulder and turned them back to face one another.

"It's been so long that the muscles have attached themselves to the chip." Luna spoke up, her eyes dropping to the floor. "One wrong move and she could end up-"

"With the technology we have, that might happen." the doctor intervened, removing Yusei's hand and taking a seat at their computer. "The hospital in Moscow, with the assistance of the manufacturers of the chip, would have a higher success rate." Luna asked what the odd would be if the procedure was performed at the hospital in Domino, her twin wrapping an arm around her shoulders. "The odds of a successful removal without her losing any movement capabilities while at this hospital are anywhere from 63-74%."

Yusei nodded, excusing himself from the room as Leo and Luna began drilling the white coat. His footsteps were fast and echoed throughout the hallway as he made his way towards the entrance of the hospital. He was in time to see multiple Security vehicles pull up near the loading bay. Confusion filled him as officers swarmed the building, carefully examining each and every person they came across. Crow materialized next to him, an expression of anger and frustration on his face. "What's going on?"

"We just got a call from one of the nurses," the ginger explained, gesturing for Yusei to follow as he and his squad began trekking through the hallways. "a man with blonde hair and menthol based cologne was reported entering the premises and resisted when asked to identify himself. They reported that he was carrying a weapon." He slid to a halt as his friend turned the other way and raced for the stairs. "Where are you going?!"

"It's Darwin! He's after Akiza!" Yusei shouted. He quickly filled Crow in about their discovery of the chip as they took the stairs up to the imaging ward and slid to a halt as screams came from behind the door.

Crow maneuvered himself in front of Yusei as they entered, keeping a firm hold on his full body shield and ensuring that it was in a position that would protect the both of them in case the worse occurred. Sapphire and silver orbs widened as staff and patients rushed past them as gunshots were heard. Their movements were quick but cautious as they began examining each room they encountered. The father they ventured, the more unsettling the silence became. Crow's squad had split up, leaving himself with Yusei and two others. Yusei made to call out for Akiza but Crow was quick to stop him. "It would inform them of our location." Their attention instantly focused on the hallway fork ahead of them as sounds of movement were heard and they came to a halt fourteen meters from the corner. The two squad members readied their weapons as a shadow appeared on the floor, one demanding that the figure to make themselves known.

"Are any of the patients injured?" a feminine voice called. "I train at the U.K.E and just want to make sure that everyone is unharmed."

"Akiza?" Yusei and Crow chorused. Relief filled them as she stepped out into the hallway. Yusei couldn't contain himself and promptly collected her in his arms. "I'm so glad you're-" His words died as her figure began to tremble. He didn't have to ask. "Which way?" he whispered, his hold tightening. Crow and his team members took off in the direction she pointed down the way she had come. Yusei leaned against the wall and slowly lowered them to the floor so he could better cradle her in his arms. "I'm sorry…" Akiza's head rose from his chest as he buried his face in her hair, revealing dry tear tracks. She remained silent as he fought with his inner emotions for many minutes, one of her hands rising to rest on his cheek as the other clung to his shirt.

Crow couldn't help his frustration as he searched for the Russian. That bastard had harassed one of his closest friends, managed to sneak past border patrols of two different countries and had implanted a stolen microchip that was putting her life and privacy in jeopardy. "Dammit it all to hell," he muttered to himself as the other squads reported no sightings of the man. His eyes studied the area where the gunshots were reported, quickly finding four holes; two in the ceiling, one in the floor, and another through one of the open doors. Each were anywhere from four meters to twenty meters apart from one another. Was he attempting to shoot a moving target, possibly a staff member so he could get Akiza's location? He asked if any injuries were reported over the radio and received a negative. After calling for a forensics team, he headed back to where he had left the duo and felt as though someone had yanked out his larynx.

Akiza was being cradled by Yusei, her eyes were dull and she looked as fragile as an infant with the silent tears trickling down her face. She had been lively and smiling at the party. The girl before him, though, was like a puppet with its strings cut. "Yusei, what did the doctor say?" He shook his head and refused to raise it from her shoulder. Her hands gently pushed against his chest so she was able to see his face, caramel orbs meeting his sapphire. Uncertainty and helplessness were reflected in his orbs while hers held only calm understanding. "I figured my chances were small, but I have no intention of leaving any of you. I'm more than prepared to go to Moscow and collaborate with the chip engineers."

"No one will blame you if you want to stay," Yusei's arms tightened around her as he rested his forehead against her own. "I won't force you to go and I refuse to let you go alone."

"None of us would." Crow plopped himself down next to them, drawing their attention. He offered a small smile as her eyes met his own. "We would all want to go with you. Myself, the twins, even Jack would probably go."

She shook her head. "It comforts me knowing how you all feel, but I'm not going to let this disrupt your lives."

(AN: Mobile app keeps cutting it off here so I'll finish uploading when I get home)

"That may not be necessary." They all looked up as a figure approached. Crow and Yusei, who kept Akiza close to his chest, rose to their feet as Viktor removed his fedora but gestured for them to one of the rooms as the staff members began to appear. The Russian locked the door and turned his full attention on the girl Yusei had laid on the examination bed. " _Pozhaluysta, prosti menya, Rouz, za grekhi, sovershennyye moim synom_." He took a seat on her left side, one of his hands brushing a few strands of hair from her face as her eyes met his. A hand brought one of her own to his lips as he shook his head. "I would have never guessed that my own flesh and blood would do such things to you."

Crow cast a questioning glance to Yusei and his gray orbs widened as formal introductions were made. "Give me one good reason not to arrest you here and now."

"If you value Akiza's life, you won't arrest me." Viktor's orbs bore into Crow's as they moved to stand toe to toe. "For a short ginger, you sure are calm."

"Enough of the testosterone, you two. The second you two start flexing your muscles is the instant I leave." Akiza groaned, sitting up and leaning against Yusei. "I do not hold you accountable for your son, Viktor, he is his own person as are you."

"Even so, a father takes responsibility for his son." The Russian bowed his head lowly in her direction.

All eyes turned to the door as banging sounded and Crow activated his shield in time to protect them as the door was nearly blown off its hinges. Two private Security agents dressed in black tuxedos entered the room, quickly followed by a tall man with graying hair. Crow instantly backed off as Akiza slid off the bed and threw herself at the new figure. He embraced her warmly, hand rubbing her back soothingly as she buried her face in his chest. "It's alright, my beautiful rose, I'm here." Hideo Izinski may have spoken softly to his daughter, but his eyes and tone hardened as he turned his attention to Viktor. "We have much to discuss."

* * *

Aaaaaaaaand scene!


	18. Recall

Big thanks to everyone for being so patient, I really appreciate it. I see that there might have been a little confusion about last chapter's title so please allow me to explain! Crumple Zone is a section of a vehicle's structure that collapses during impact to absorb energy. Hopefully that will help! This is a gift to Jade546, so I hope you enjoy it! I don't own rights to YuGiOh! 5Ds but I do own this FanFiction. Hope you enjoy!

* * *

 **Recall**

Akiza's eyes fluttered, bringing the familiar canopy above her into focus. Her attention shifted to something that moved within the corner of her vision and couldn't help but smile as a warmth brushed her cheek that made her being fill with peace. "You're here."

"Where else would I be?" Yusei's eyes were bright, but there were small shadows beginning to grow under them. Viktor and her father had agreed that the hospital wasn't safe for her anymore and had agreed that using one of their residences would be safest. Hideo had fought for her to return home and Viktor wanted to place members of his gang around her at all times, but Akzia was insistent that she wanted to remain with Yusei. She had agreed to Viktor's offer though and there was plenty of room for them in Yusei's place. Akiza's mother had insisted on filling the room with belongings she had left behind in their own home, making the once bare room homey. Once Viktor had seen that his gang were prepared to protect her, he departed for Moscow so as to converse with the chip engineers and hospital. Yusei, although he was reluctant at first, welcomed the members and was pleasantly surprised when they all offered to help around the house during their stay. He had done a decent job at restoring the old mansion but there were plenty of projects on his to do list. That was eight days ago and Viktor had yet to send any word. His attention shifted to the still full glass of water and pitcher he had left on her nightstand. "Are you feeling up to eating anything?"

The past few days had been rough for her. Her appetite took a huge hit and she was quickly losing weight that concerned them all. Nothing sounded good to her; strawberry yogurt parfait, baked cheesecake, rotisserie chicken wraps, none of it sounded appetizing to her anymore. She hated the helplessness she was feeling but she hated the worry she was causing her loved ones even more. Sitting up, she held back a gasp of pain as the back of her neck throbbed. "Not right now. I'm more tired than anything but I'm beginning to feel gross. A bath sounds nice." Akiza offered a smile as he offered to call Luna or her mother to assist her but she shook her head. "I'll only be in the bathtub, it's not like I'm going to climb Mount Everest."

He relented and offered her his arm as she pushed the blankets off her. Her once curvy figure was now slim, the once tailored clothing now hung from her frame as if she herself was a hanger. The fair olive skin she had received compliments from was now sickly pale and her caramel orbs were now a dark chocolate. Yusei steadied her as she rose to her feet and took a shaky step, his heart clenching painfully when he realized that she was even lighter than the day before.

With his help, she made her way across the room and offered him a small smile as she closed the bathroom door. She pointedly avoided looking into the mirror as she turned the tub faucet on and tested the water's temperature with a wave of her hand while adding her favorite bath bomb. It wasn't long until the bathroom was full of steam and the smell of honeyed strawberries. Akzia couldn't help the frustrated huff that slipped from between her lips as she removed the gym shorts and tank she was wearing. Turning off the water, she slowly slipped into oversized tub and sighed as the warm water embraced her like a safety blanket. The bubbles from the bath bomb had turned the water a dusk color, contrasting almost blindingly against the mint color scheme of the bathroom. Resting her head back against the tub pillow, her hair fanned out around her almost like a veil as she closed her eyes. "Oh no, I forgot my music." Her lips lifted into a smile as the sound of the newly installed kitty door moving and opened her eyes enough to see a familiar phone that was enclosed within a plastic bag. "Thank you, Yusei. You don't have to hang around me as if I'm some elderly person that might fall. How about a snack, maybe some crepes?"

"Will you actually eat them this time?" Yusei rested a hand against the door as she replied that she would. He agreed and departed, promising that he would be back soon.

It wasn't until she heard the bedroom door close that she released the breath she had been holding. As if it was the key to her floodgates, tears began trickling down her face like twin waterfalls as her body began to tremble. First the lump formed in her throat and then a sob wracked her body. The walls magnified the sniffles she attempted to hold back, filling her own ears with sounds that reminded her of a time she had nearly forgotten.

 _A crowd of people were shouting at her, calling her a witch and freak. Malice and fear were everywhere she looked. No matter how loud she shouted or how much she insisted, her voice was drowned out by their shouts of ill-will. "Stop it! I'm not what you think I am!"_

A knock pulled her from the horrible memory. After making sure her tears were washed away and her throat was clear, she asked who it was and drew the curtain that hand around the tub to shield her as the door opened. "H-Hey!"

"Easy," Yusei called, making sure the door didn't open too far and reached as far as he could to place a plate containing two crepes near the tub; one chocolate and the other strawberry, both topped with powdered sugar. "I thought you would like to eat it while its warm." He was moving to close the door when she called out, asking for him to move into the room so she could see his outline. Normally his cheeks would have flushed with heat at her request, but after hearing her lament they remained unchanged as he slipped inside and closed the door. He made sure to keep his eyes on the tiled floor as he moved to sit in one of the seafoam colored armchairs that sat nestled in one of the corners, moving the plate to the table that rested just outside of the curtain so she could reach it with ease. "I'm sorry about what happened to them." Her chest constricted as another memory surfaced, this one more recent.

 _"_ _Mother, I'm alright, really." She offered a small smile as her mother insisted that she moved back in with them. They were walking up the main staircase with Yusei trailing behind them. From what her mother had planned, they needed all the muscle they could get to pull off what she had planned. Akiza couldn't help the overwhelming nostalgia that filled her as they entered her room. An eyebrow rose as she spotted a package sitting atop of her bed and her mother explained that it had come in the mail. Curious, she used a letter opener to slice through the tape and lifted the flaps. A banshee scream tore from her lips as her eyes fell on its contents: two masses of fur, one black and the other orange, wrapped in a blood-stained cloth. Yusei quickly covered the box and drew her away from the horrible sight, his arms wrapping around her as she wailed and fell into unconsciousness._

That was two days ago. She had been wondering where her two feline companions had gone and had assumed that they were in hiding from all the commotion, but the second she had caught sight of their markings, the last piece of her strength that she had been holding onto shattered. If it wasn't her body hurting, it was her heart or soul. Silent tears began to trickle down her cheeks as she sank farther into the water. "It's all my fault…"

Yusei's breath caught at her whisper. "Akiza, no one blames you for any of this." His heart clenched as a sniffle came from her direction. What could he say that would help her? Noticing her untouched phone, he pulled out his own and pressed a few buttons. Akiza's eyes widened as sorrowful piano music began to fill the room. Maybe words weren't what she needed.

"I…I tried so hard…" Akiza's lips trembled as her sorrow grew, memories of her time with Star and Bullet flooding her vision. "to move on from everything…I even saw a shrink…a new job, a new home, a new beginning…I event went halfway around the world and it wasn't far enough…" Her tears burst forth in a heart-wrenching sob. "No matter how hard I try, my curse follows…"

"That's not true." Yusei's hand clenched. "You broke free of the Black Rose Curse long ago. This is nothing more than a man's actions. He made them of his own choice and no one is to blame but himself. As you said before, each is their own person who are responsible for their own actions. You took responsibility for your own by facing the person you were trying to conceal and letting go of all the negative feelings you were holding for the people around you." It didn't have to be said, but they both questioned why Darwin was fixating on her. "Listen, you have nothing in common with that guy so don't even think that you may understand how he feels. He's like a virus, spreading and infecting others through his actions."

Akiza rested her chin on her knees as he continued, her inner emotions colliding with one another like waves on a beach. Yusei's words were stirring up something that she thought had disappeared when this whole thing had started. Tears weren't going to solve anything and it was time for her to fight back. Reaching through the curtain, she grasped the plate and brought it closer so she could devour its contents. The weakness in her limbs slowly faded with each bite she took and she couldn't help but relish the smallest surge of her psychic powers.

Yusei's attention shifted up from the floor as a plate was shoved into his face as sounds came from the tub. Shock filled him when he realized that it was practically licked clean. "Akiza?"

"It was really good. If the whole scientist thing doesn't work out, you could make it as a chef." She pulled back the curtain as he accepted the plate, revealing her towel-wrapped body. He made sure to keep his eyes on her own but it didn't stop the slight pink to enter them. She didn't miss the opportunity to tease him, asking if the steam was getting to him, and she thought that his smile never looked more happy. She caught him by surprise as she stole a kiss.

Heart hammering, he returned the kiss with vigor. Her lips were soft and held a hint of powdered sugar, testimony to her eating the crepes he had made. There was something new to the kiss though. It was as if she was trying to portray how much she appreciated that he had stayed by her side. His hands rose to cup her face as her own rested on his shoulders, deepening the kiss before slowly easing back so his sapphire orbs could meet her caramel and they shared a smile. She asked if they could invite the others for dinner and he nodded, saying that he himself would extend the invitations and see to the meal. A quick kiss was shared and then he departed, casting one last smile over his shoulder to her as she picked up her phone from the ground.

With _Midan's Lament_ ceased, she was left alone with her thoughts as she finally looked at her reflection. "Time to get started."

Yusie quickly made his way down the staircase, his finger darting across his phone's surface as he created a group message and sent them an invite. He made to put in it his pocket but dismissed the thought as it immediately began ringing. "Yes, you read it right. Akiza wanted to have dinner with everyone." Four voices exclaimed loudly, causing him to hold the phone a few inches from his ringing ear. "Let's plan on seven."

"Did I just hear you right?" His movements stalled as a new voice came from the living room where he had last seen her mother. Her face broke out into a grin as he nodded. "Wonderful news! I'll see if her father is nearby!"

"Sounds good." Yusei nodded, turning his attention back to the phone as they began shooting off questions. "The sooner you get here the sooner you can get filled in." He wasn't surprised when he heard his front door practically explode and the sound of stampeding elephants came from the hallway not even thirty minutes later, taking the opportunity to look up from the preparations he was in the middle of in time to see them fall in a heap on the kitchen floor. "Sorry about that, seems that someone forgot to put up the wet floor sign."

"Cut the crap, Yus!" Crow all but shouted as he removed himself and moved to stand at the bar. "How's she doing?"

Yusei noticed Luna slowly slipping off into the living room from the corner of his eye and called her back. "She's finally eating, so that's a good sign. There's still a long way to go for her though."

"What about the bloke? Any sign of him yet?" Jack growled, crossing his arms.

"Nothing, but that doesn't mean he's not around." Yusei reminded him that the chip was still transmitting, but there was no way to track it while it was still in Akiza. "Let's get it out and then we can find him." His eyes slid from the group in front of him to the doorway as a figure appeared within it, blinking as Akiza's mother requested their attention. A collective gasp filled the room as their friend entered.

Gone where her long tresses that once reached her lower back. It was now the same length that it was when they had first met her as the Black Rose, but there was no barrette holding back her bangs. Instead they were side swept and trimmed to curve around her face. When it was paired with the outfit she had redesigned from her original one, it was breathtaking. A faint blush entered her cheeks the longer they stared at her. "I know it's something different, but come on. You're making me feel like an animal at the zoo." Her breath caught as the twins threw themselves at her, their arms wrapping around. Crow and Jack voiced their approval as she looked to each in turn. The twins released her as Yusei wiped his hands clean with a cloth and approached her. "I'm ready to fight, no more lying down and crying for myself."

He collected her in his arms as squeezed her gently. "Welcome back."

* * *

What do you think? Let me know in the comments!


	19. Spark Plug

Big thanks to everyone for being so patient, I really appreciate it. I see that there might have been a little confusion about last chapter's title so please allow me to explain! This is a gift to Jade546, so I hope you enjoy it! I don't own rights to YuGiOh! 5Ds but I do own this FanFiction. Hope you enjoy!

* * *

 **Spark Plug**

Olive skin repeatedly met tanned as their breathing mingled. The heat between them had grown to an almost unbearable level as their sweat slicked bodies slid across one another. Yusei's movements paused as a gasp came from the woman underneath him. "Akzia, it's still too soon." His voice was low, barely above a whisper and his breath tickling her face. Her eyes, her beautiful caramel eyes, rose to meet his glittering sapphires as her body trembled beneath him. Something within him stirred as longing entered her orbs. "Are you sure you want it to be me?"

"It has to be you," she whispered, her breath catching as his hold tightened. "I don't want anyone else but you." His name fell from her lips as electricity shot down her spine as their bodies met once more. "Enough of playing nice. I want you to give it to me."

Yusei's heart stalled at her words. Closing his eyes, he steeled himself and angled her leg to a move severe angle. He bit his lip as a cry came from Akiza, attempting to hide his smile. She had come to him yesterday requesting that he teach her self defense in case Darwin ever cornered her again and today was focused on stretching. They were currently in the garage, thankfully with the door closed, but he couldn't help the hammering of his heart as he helped her. "You know, if anyone heard what you just said-" His words were drowned out by the stream of curses that came from between her lips.

"When we get done," she gasped through clenched teeth. "I'm so going to clobber you."

"Save it for when Darwin shows himself."

She exhaled as Yusei finally released her leg that he had been stretching. They had been stretching for the past hour and now it was time for the hard part. Removing herself from him, she stood and readied herself for his "attack". He had refused at first, saying that Darwin would have to be either crazy or stupid to show himself around here again, but relented when she asked if one of Viktor's gang members would help her. Just the thought of someone else touching her made his stomach turn. She too had no intention of letting anyone else touch her without good reason. She stiffened as Yusei's hand came down on her shoulder and in one smooth motion, had his wrist bent the wrong way and a hand buried in his hair so his head was pulled backward as her foot knocked out his knee so he ended up kneeling on the floor. "I'm still not fast enough and you need to stop taking it easy on me. You're not doing me any favors by being so gentle and not fighting back." Releasing him, she sat cross-legged behind him so their backs were touching.

"What if you tried a different sort of training?" he asked, glancing over his shoulder at her. "Up until you were freed, you relied on your negative emotions to empower you."

Akiza nodded. "I won't lie, the old anger that I had is starting to surface again with this whole thing."

Yusei glanced at her from over his shoulder as memories of what she had once been capable came to mind. He doubted that she would ever let herself revert back to the person she once was, especially after their discussion in the bathroom a few days ago. "What if you focused on something else?" She raised an eyebrow as he pulled out his deck and handed her his Stardust. "Try focusing on the card. Instead of summoning it like usual, try making it smaller in size."

"What will that accomplish?" she asked.

"You're used to summoning monsters as giant creatures, right? This will help you gain better control of focusing your power and getting to know the amount you are exerting." Yusei held up a hand as she raised the card, suggesting that they move outside where there was more room. From the garage, he lead her around the mansion and to the backyard. He apologized for not giving her the full tour when she had first arrived but she waived it away, telling him that there would be time for that after their training. It wasn't until they reached an archway made of vines that Yusei brought them to a halt. He had been planning on putting in a pool but had never gotten around to finishing the project, which left a rather large multi-level hole near the west side of the house. So that was what she was seeing when she had looked out the window! She had been curious about it for a while but with things being as hectic as they have been, she had never gotten around to asking about it. "This should do good." He gestured for her to take a seat on one of the steps as he took his own on one a bit higher up that hers. "Let's get started."

Closing her eyes, she focused everything on the card in her hands. The familiar tingling sensation she usually felt when using her powers felt more like a tickle or an itch. She mentally drew out Stardust's outline, taking care to note the different planes and angles. Yusei couldn't help the concern that rose as her expression began to strain. Ahead of them, towards the center of the dugout, appeared a small ball of light. A smile lifted his lips as it began to morph and change shape. They opened as he made to praise her efforts but nothing came from them as his eyes slipped from the growing orb to her face and found it full of distress. "Akiza, what's wrong?"

"It's never been this hard!" she all but cried. "It feels as though something is stopping me and it hurts!"

"Don't push yourself," Yusei moved to ledge she was sitting on and rested his hands on her shoulders. "go at your own pace-" His words were overruled by her scream, her body impossibly rigid and trembling. Glancing at the back of her neck, his suspicions were confirmed when he noticed that the area around it was taunt and strained. Reaching into his pocket, he drew out a small remote about the size of a quarter and pointed it directly at the chip while pressing one of the grooves downwards. The effect of his signal jammer was instantaneous, and all the tension left her body as the orb of light disintegrated. "It's stopping your powers." His arms wrapped around her as she slumped against him, her breathing erratic.

"Then I have to push past it." She steeled herself to stand and moved to the very center of the dugout. Yusei also stood, suggesting that she took a break so that they could take come up with countermeasures against the chip. "I can't just sit around."

"I'm not asking you to, all I'm saying is that since my jammer worked for a second then this means that there is a chance that we can prevent it from transmitting and better understand whatever it is doing to you." Yusei held his stance as she practically exploded. Her hands were waiving in every direction as her voice climbed in pitch while she paced the dugout. Alarm filled him as the area around her feet began to crack. He himself had taken care to ensure that the dugout was properly laid out, which meant that on all sides including the bottom, was a twelve-inch slab of concrete. It should have been stable, and yet it was caving under her weight. "Akiza-"

"I know that I just decided to get back on my feet, but I'm serious about taking this fight to him!"

Yusei held up his hand as larger cracks began to form. "I'm not saying that's wrong, you know that I'm behind you no matter what you chose to do." The ground underneath them should be solid, but there had been some flash flooding while he had been away. Concern filled him as he realized that the once stable ground may have been washed away and left empty space underneath the concrete.

"Are you even listening to me?!"

"Of course I am, Akiza." His heart strained as the cracks grew larger, but he kept his voice even. "I'm hearing every word." It felt as if someone had poured ice water on him as she came to a stop in the center of the dugout, right atop of one of the larger collections of spiderweb cracks. It felt as if all his blood ran cold as she stomped her foot before continuing her pacing. The second she was close enough, he grasped her wrist and twirled her so she ended up on one of the upper levels.

Her expression flashed surprise for a split second before it warped into one of disappointment. She had noticed his obvious split concentration but had been so caught up in releasing all the tension she had been holding that she had paid it no mind. Until now. "You haven't heard a single word I've said." Yusie's movements froze as he made to glance in the direction of the cracks. The tense tone in her voice was nothing compared to the anger that shone in her eyes. She held up a hand as his mouth opened. "Save it." Standing, she moved to march past him but was halted by his hand on her wrist. She broke it with a fierce tug and continued towards the opposite end of the dugout.

"Akzia, wait!" He moved to grasp her shoulders, to bring her back over to the steps, but found himself frozen in place. It felt as if someone was freezing his insides with every step she took towards the cracks. "Akiza, please."

"Yusei, you're distracted. That isn't like you." She turned to face him and came to a halt just before the cracks. An eyebrow rose the longer he stayed in the outstretched position. Akiza's eyes met his own, finding them full of worry with a hint of wariness. She moved away from the center, much to his relief, and couldn't help the feeling of self-awareness as she circled around him. "What's up with you?"

"I can't move." It was as if a lightbulb lit in each of their brains as they collectively looked to the jammer that he held in his hand. Akiza, with gentle fingers, collected the little remote and examined it. There weren't any buttons, save for the little notches along it's edges like a real quarter, and there was the tiniest of bulbs in the center that was lit up a teal color. Her eyes closed as she attempted to project Stardust and was ecstatic when it appeared in a shower of glitter. Yusei couldn't contain the shock that filled him as a chibi-fied version of his most valuable card moved to rest on his shoulder, causing it to lower a few inches due to the increased weight.

Akiza's eyes lit up like fireworks as it nuzzled her. "It worked!" Her arms raised to the sky as she practically danced for joy. However, she quickly ceased them as Yusei's arms rose as well, causing a bemused expression to cross his features. An incredibly evil thought entered her mind as she brought one hand to the back of her head while the other rested on her hip. Her lips lifted into a smile as he mirrored her actions.

Seeing the wheels in her head turning, Yusei couldn't help the sense of vulnerability. "Akiza, I know what you're thinking."

"You have no idea what I'm thinking," she all but giggled. "I heard something from Carly a while back." Yusei's eyes widened as Akiza spoke of a duel against one of the Dark Signers that Carly had stumbled upon. He knew exactly where this was going. "I believe, now correct me if I'm wrong, you said something about you don't dance."

It seemed Stardust sent his duelist an almost pitying look as it left his shoulder to rest on Akiza's. Yusei swallowed the lump in his throat as she moved to stand in front of him, her fingers absentmindedly playing along the edges of the remote. The tension that had been surrounding his being dissipated, along with the chibi-Stardust, as the light on the remote turned yellow when her finger flipped one of the other switches. Akiza, confused, examined the remote from multiple angles before surrendering it to the scientist. He couldn't hide the smile that tilted his lips as a look of disappointment overcame her features. "Eventually." Her downcast expression coupled with the guilty hang of her shoulders created an image that reminded him of when they had come face-to-face for the first time after defeating the Dark Signers. The air between them had been tense and heavy, similar to how it felt now. "I knew you weren't really going to make me dance like a puppet, Akiza, so don't beat yourself up about it." He took her hands into his, bringing her closer so he could rest his forehead against her own. "I'm sorry that I seemed distracted, I was only worried for your safety." His instincts flared as the sound of crumbling came and he swooped her up onto the upper levels as the concrete gave away to reveal a ten-meter sized hole that lead into darkness.

Akiza's eyes widened as Yusei hopped up to sit next to her. "Did I…" He explained about the floodwaters that occurred while they were gone and she all but threw her arms around him. "You had to have been so worried about your house and yet you stayed with me!" She gasped as realization hit her. "It happened when we were in the accident, didn't it?"

"It's nothing more than a pile of wood and paint." He attempted to assure her that he honestly hadn't been worried about it. "If anything, I would have rebuilt it from scratch. A house is nothing more than a building unless it holds people you care about. Only then does it become a home." She drew back from him, a faint blush entering her cheeks as she wholeheartedly agreed, admitting that she had quickly discovered the same thing when she had moved into her own house. "Maybe we can make one of our very own, after all this settles."

Akiza's heart leapt at his words and was glad that he had turned to focus on the hole. "I'm looking forwards to it, Yusei," she whispered, nibbling on the bottom of her lips. "Please be patient with me and believe me when I say that I want nothing more than to live with you permanently."

"Did you say something?" Yusei called, glancing up at her from examining the hole.

She shook her head. "It's nothing." With a smile, she moved to hop down from the ledge she was sitting on, but instantly leapt back up as the hole grew, her arm darting out and grasping onto his outstretched hand as he made to dive for the steps. "I've got you!" Her grip was slipping though, the weakness in her muscles making themselves known the longer she struggled to pull him up. Yusei deftly maneuvered himself so he could climb up onto the step next to her. He wrapped his arms around her as they watched the hole increase nearly double in size. "Looks like we've found another job for the bodyguards to do." She couldn't help the chuckle that entered her voice as they held onto each other. Yusei slowly turned to fix her with an amused look before they were forced to ascend the stairs as the hole grew even more.

* * *

Well? What do you think? I hope you like!


	20. Halloween Special

**Halloween Special!**

Yusei stepped back to observe his handiwork, nodding in approval as the Jack-o-lantern shaped lights hung from the staircase banister. Their orange light cast a warm yet eerie effect on the walls and ceiling as they smiled or grimaced. It would not be long before the party and the lights were the final touches to the decorations. The food was already prepped in the kitchen, easy finger foods that people could eat as they conversed with one another, and the playlist was full of music that would add to the atmosphere. "And with that, everything is ready."

"Not quite." A voice came from behind him as a hand appeared on his shoulder. Akiza's wine red lips pouted slightly as she looked him from head to toe. Other than the Halloween themed confetti that clung to his being, he wasn't dressed up at all. "You really aren't going to dress up?"

He shook his head. "Halloween really isn't my thing." Akiza commented on how absurd it would be for the host not to dress up for his own Halloween party and he couldn't help the chuckle. "What do you plan on being? I thought I saw a package come in a few days ago from Spirit Halloween."

"Wouldn't you like to know." She slipped past him and up the stairs, disappearing into her room.

He shook his head as he entered the living room, briefly glancing at the clock before taking a seat in the couch. There was still an hour before anyone had said they were going to show up and was reaching for one of the magazines from the side storage pocket when the room began to spin. Yusei was powerless as darkness began to enclose around him, and co fusion filled him as everything suddenly righted itself and the darkness receded. What was that? He jumped to his feet as a loud thump came from above and took the stairs two at a time when he realized it had come from Akiza's room. "Everything okay?" he called as he approached her door. "Akiza?" He cautiously opened the door when no response came and blinked in astonishment at the sight before him.

Splayed across the bed in an almost seductive way was Akiza dressed in what appeared to be a wine red latex bodysuit and matching fingerless gloves on her hands that showcased her near two-inch long nails. Her cheeks became more and more tinted with pink the longer he studied her. "I-It's not what it looks like! I accidentally dropped something and tripped when I tried to catch it!" Akiza blinked as something within Yusei's stoic expression waivered at the same time that his hair shifted. Curious, she shifted into a sitting up position and gestures for him to come closer and her eyes widened as she spotted two large triangles peeking from Yusei's midnight black tresses. "So you did decide to dress up!"

"What are you talking about?"

"Come on," she winked. "how long did you think you could hide those from anyone?" Akiza reaches up and playfully tugged on one of them. She quickly let go as the man in front of her let out a yelp. Words were impossible as they ran to the bathroom attached to her room and found that his human ears had disappeared completely. "They're real?!" A horrified expression came across her features as she took a step back, her gaze darting to her phone. "No...no no no no..."

Yusei swallowed the lump of panic in his throat at the distressed tone in her voice. "Akiza?"

"I don't know how it happened, Yusei, this has honestly never happened before!" She picked it up and showed him a picture of a man dressed in dark green sporting a pair of dark grey wolf shaped ears. "I was just thinking that you would look good as a werewolf like Daniel _(AN: BloodINRoses app game, Otome Boyfriend)_ and I was fiddling with the jammer absentmindedly..." Her words faded to silence as she noticed that Yusei's attention shifted to her hand that was holding the phone. To her horror, she found that the gloves she had put on was now replaced with short mahogany fur and her nails had become claw-like. "Oh, no."

…

Akiza couldn't tear her eyes away from the pair of triangles that occasionally shifted atop of Yusei's head. They were moving like real werewolf ears; twitching, tilting forward or back, even perking when he glanced her way as his eyes met her own in the mirror. Other than the corners of his eyes becoming sharper, nothing else had changed about him. Her being filled with confusion as he turned around, his brows furrowed in concentration. "What is it?"

"I smell something."

One of her eyebrows rose. "Care to elaborate?" Heat flushed her cheeks as he stepped towards her with slow yet near predatory-like steps and it wasn't until her back came into contact with the bathroom wall that something began to tickle her own nose. It was sandalwood with a hints of dragonfruit, lemongrass, and amber. The more they filled her senses, the more relaxed yet excited she felt. The fog that had draped over her mind like a thin curtain lifted slightly as her chin was lifted by the gentlest of motions and something warm pressed against the pulse point that rested at the nape of her neck. "Y-Yusei?" All breath left her as she was collected within his arms and lifted into the air. A giggle erupted from her as she felt something incredibly soft tickle her face as his head bent downward, and found that the cause of the tickle were his newly acquired ears. They were standing at attention, occasionally twitching when he paused in his exploration of whatever he was sniffing, but they looked so real.

His motions froze as her fingers hesitantly began rubbing the gray and gold colored ears, yet he was unable to withhold the near growl-like sound that came up his throat as unadulterated pleasure shot down his spine. The shoulder that he had been resting his head against trembled slightly as he nibbled it playfully. His vision flooded with white as her fingers shifted to the base of his new ears and it wasn't until he felt needle-like pain replace the fingers that his vision cleared. They had somehow ended up on the bed with Akiza underneath him, her face as red as a tomato and her hands over her mouth as her wide caramel orbs.

"I'm so sorry! It didn't seem that you were listening to anything I was saying so I did what I had always seen people do in movies with dogs to don't listen!" She reached up to soothe the ears but let her hand fall as he leaned away.

The scent that he had been fixated on was definitely coming from Akiza, he had established that much, but why was it so strong? Her words from before came to mind. "You said that Daniel was a werewolf. That explains the ears and the sudden sensitivity in my sense of smell and hearing." His eyes scanned the room and found the fallen jammer near the bedside table. "It must have altered the chip's effectiveness by re-collaborating the inputs. It was somehow able to alter the space around you as well as the biological makeup of those you had in mind."

"To be fair, at least I didn't imagine you with long hair."

Yusei's eyes narrowed slightly but offered a small smile as he thanked her. "I will thank my lucky stars that all I you did imagine me with is the ears."

"…and a tail…" As one, their eyes drifted downward and spotted something waving between the space of their hips. It had the same coloring as his new ears and it looked incredibly fluffy. Yusei shifted onto his knees, gathering the strange new addition into his lap. It had to be nearly six inches in length and the fluffiness had to be nearly three inches. "It's so soft!" Akzia practically purred as she brought it up to her face and nuzzled it. "If I had a whole blanket this soft, you wouldn't ever see me in the winter."

"I'm glad you're finding enjoyment in this." Yusei chuckled, unable to keep back the smile that lifted his lips. His eyes combed her hair but there was no sign of her own pair of ears. She wasn't left unaffected though; the bodysuit that she had been wearing had turned itself into a coat of mahogany fur that matched her hair and was glossy, a stark contrast to the way her hair had been before she began the road to recovery. "You're a catwoman."

"Well, I was planning on it, but they didn't have a black suit so I improvised with my turbo dueling suit." She shrugged, her attention remaining on the tail in her hands and missing the curious glint that entered Yusei's sapphire orbs. A soft hum filled her as his fingers made contact with the space between her shoulders and couldn't withhold a purr of approval as his hand drifted down her back in a slow fluid motion. Akiza's own lips lifted into a satisfied smile as his hand brushed an incredibly sensitive spot just at the base of her spinal cord.

Yusei's eyebrows rose as his assumptions were proven correct and playfully grabbed the sixteen inch long tail that risen into the air thanks to his "petting". The effect was instant; she dropped his tail with a screech and turned her slit-pupiled eyes on him as she pounced, causing them to tumble from the bed. He fell on his left side as her hands appeared on both side of his head and her knees mirroring them, only on either side of his hips. "I've turned into a wolf and you have turned into a cat. However, you forget," in a swift motion that caused them to change positions so that he was on top, he stilled her motions of protest with a warning nip to her neck. "wolves are considered an alpha species." Something within him had stirred the second he had entered her bedroom, and it wasn't until their discovery of his new attributes that he was able to put a name to it. "Tonight's a full moon, Akiza," he growled lowly, nuzzling her chin before catching her bottom lip between his teeth in a gentle nibble. "you know what that means."

"You're really getting into character." Yusei suppressed a growl as they pulled apart and spotted Leo in the doorway. The young man was dressed as a Terminator costume, complete with lights that lit up when he spoke or moved. He held up his hands as the due gave him stern looks. "We knocked for a good two minutes and found the door unlocked. It's a good thing we did, the others began showing up and yet there was no sign of you two. Luna's playing hostess right now so you don't have to worry about it for now. You two…finish up and come down when you're ready." He was turning to leave when he caught sight of something blinking near the bedside table. Curious, he bent and picked it up. "Did one of you drop a quarter?" The light in the center changed from violet to white as he flipped it into the air before placing it on the table. "Oh, I get it. One of those trick quarters! Well, you two have fun. I'll see you downstairs." If he had remained in the room for a few seconds, he would have seen the two Signers collapse into heaps.

When they gained consciousness a minute later, they found that they had been returned to normal, much to their relief. Yusei excused himself once he was sure that she was alright and had made sure to apologize for his actions before going to relieve Luna of host duties, leaving Akiza to finish getting ready. Little did he realize that she was secretly memorizing and recording what each of the levers on the jammer were capable of. "This one is definitely going to be useful later on," she whispered, making a quick note on the miniature notebook that she kept in the closet. "but first, it's time to loosen up a little."


	21. CHRISTMAS SPECIAL PART 1: Snowflakes

_MERRY CHRISTMAS, LOVELY READERS!_

Big thanks to everyone for being so patient, I really appreciate it. This will be pretty hectic this holiday season so I have a little something in store for all of you: this will be a special chapter with multiple parts with no rules applied. A few chapters within a chapter, if you will. This is a gift to Jade546, so I hope you enjoy it! I don't own rights to YuGiOh! 5Ds but I do own this FanFiction. Hope you enjoy!

* * *

 **Christmas Special:**

**Part 1: Snowflakes and Cocoa Kisses**

Yusei glanced out the window as he cleared away the dishes, his sapphire orbs spotting the first few clusters of snowflakes fall onto the glass. They had finished breakfast not too long ago; scrambled eggs with fluffy almond flour pancakes with a cherry merlot syrup he made from scratch. The entourage from Viktor's gang had dispersed due to the holidays coming up, leaving Yusei and Akiza alone. Her parents had insisted that they spent the holiday all together and had even graciously offered to host the festivities. Akiza, however, had other plans.

 _"_ _I'm not trying to be stingy or anything," she held up her hands as her mother moved to intervene. "I want to make this Christmas special. I don't want a giant tree so big that we have to call in a crane to decorate it, no catering from the biggest restaurant in town, no gossip fueled parties full of people who only want to see each other burn themselves on the yule log…" Her hands fell as Hideo stepped forward and collected her in his arms. "Please understand."_

That was right after the busy Thanksgiving feast that her parents had hosted. Yusei wasn't the only one who had noticed how quiet she had been as well as her lack of appetite and socializing. He had been initially surprised with her attitude during the Halloween Bash they had, but ever since then she had been steadily drooping. Today was going to be different though. He quickly checked the weather forecast and started the dishwasher before he slipped up the stairs.

"Akiza?" He gently knocked on her door and blinked as it swung open. Yusei barely had enough time to brace himself before something collided with his chest, sending him to the floor. He bit back a smile Akiza's flustered features came into focus. Her hair was collected into a messy bun, leaving two strands to frame her face. He silently appreciated the way her emerald green velvet dress hugged her figure but couldn't resist relishing the soft fabric as it moved against his own being. The neckline, old time portrait style, was lined with a thin band of lace that sparkled subtly in the light when she moved. She had somehow managed to get one of her legs tangled with his and was sitting just above his hips, despite the cream colored wool stockings she wore. She instantly jumped up, her cheeks tinging pink and sputtering out apologies, her hands fluttering as waves of worry and anxiety radiated from her being. In one smooth motion, he sat up and collected her in his arms. Her motions stalled as he placed a soft kiss on the tip of her nose. "Calm down, deep breaths, and try again."

Her head fell onto his shoulder as she followed his instructions, the tension in her body dissipating with each breath she took, bringing her attention to the subtle hints of the cocoa they had along with their breakfast. The fabric of his charcoal zipper vest was slippery, almost making her head slid off to the side, but it was incredibly warm and contrasted nicely with the navy long-sleeved shirt underneath. She shook away the tingling effect of the chocolate and marshmallow that was slowly beginning to make her drowsy, leaned back and fixed her orbs with his own, and her lips lifted into a smile so sugary sweet it would put pure sugar to shame. "Have you done your Christmas shopping yet?" Yusei felt his insides sink.

 **…**

Handing the keys to the valet, Yusei took a deep breath before turning and facing the gateway to the mall. Fourteen stories packed full of people and businesses, each with one thing on their mind: gifts. He bit back a smile as Akiza grabbed his hand and began towing him inside. They dropped off their coats at the check-in station and hopped onto the closest escalator. He peered over her shoulder as she furiously typed away, deftly maneuvering her off to the side as they stepped off so those behind them could continue on their way. She was drafting a list. There had to be at least a dozen things under each person's name. He saw his name pop up right before she turned off the screen and slipped it into her purse.

"If I catch you peeking one more time, you're on my naughty list." She winked, grabbing his hand again. "Now, first stop is LoveSak." They had only taken a few steps into the store when she shoved him suddenly and he found himself being enclosed into something so soft it might as well have been a cloud. He couldn't help the sigh that slipped through his lips as the softness all but enveloped him, leaving only his face bare. Giggles from above caused his eyes to shoot open -when had they closed?!- and find a grinning Akiza standing above him. "Should I get you one too?"

He meant for the "maybe" that came out to not sound so whispery and the more it echoed in his ears the more embarrassed he became. Yusei took her offered hand and removed himself from the cloud-like pillow that was nearly two times his size. Maybe he should get one.

"What color do you think Martha would like?" Akiza's voice pulled him from his inner thoughts and his eyes scanned the panel next to the pillow.

There were multiple color and pattern options, but one stuck out more than the others. His eyes found the corresponding samples and thoughtfully brushed his fingers across its almost silky finish. The rich brown shown with a hint of red when it was in the light and the elegant metallic latte and matte teal colored stitching formed beautiful mosaic patterns. A hand rested atop of his own and he shyly met Akiza's curious gaze. Her lips lifted into a smile as she waived over one of the associates and placed her order. They noted that their sister store on the other side of town would deliver it to their residence within the hour.

"I knew you were the perfect partner to bring shopping." Akiza smiled, her fingers entwinning with his own as they exited the store. She cast a glance his way, quickly looking ahead when she spotted that his own was fixated on her. He has been doing that a lot lately. "You know, I haven't been able to come up with an idea of a gift for Jack yet."

"When in doubt, Blue-Eyes Coffee. It's what is truly pumping through his veins."

She threw her head back and laughed, quickly covering her lips as passerbys gave her a confused look. "I should have known better."

"If you're wondering about everyone else, they will love anything you gift to them." Yusei drew her close as a large group whizzed by, earning a smile. Her demeanor instantly brightened as they approached a shop with blue and white stripes. Yusei could practically hear the "hallelujah" chorus playing as she looked over her shoulder at him with glittering eyes. With a deep breath, he allowed himself to be pulled into the invisible clouds of perfumes and to be surrounded by shelves full of products whose scents tickled his nose to no end. Thankfully, Akiza kept the "sticking the bottle under the nose" to a minimum. She carefully evaluated each and every bottle that she picked up, breathing deeply so that she could get the full effect of each. One in particular, from the holiday collection, caused her being to fill with a special warmth that she had discovered only this year. Carefully and as discreetly as possible, she placed the frosted bottle into the basket that hung on her arm while directing Yusei's attention to the men's section. He was relieved when they exited the store minutes later, two bags for each person but he quickly took the one closest to him as she adjusted her grip before the bag tumbled to the ground. She flashed him an appreciative smile before leading the way towards another store.

And so it went for the next couple hours, bouncing from store to store, until Akiza collapsed into a lounge chair in one of the private resting areas. Her cheeks were flushed and her bangs had fallen into her face but she didn't bother to push them off to the side. "I think that's all of them." When she didn't get a response, she glanced around the room. The walls were a dark wine red, large white Christmas tree behind her decorated with metallic green and blue ornaments, strings of lights hanging from the ceiling giving the illusion that you were surrounded by stars, carpet was a calming cream with stitching in the patterns of reindeer frolicking in the woods, and heather grey colored furniture that sat in a crescent shape around a black stained table. The Christmas music that had once been deafening began to fall into silence as her eyes darted around the room. No one else was in sight. "Yusei?" She nearly jumped out of her skin as her phone vibrated. Her shaking hands drew the device from her purse's contents and sighed as she saw the name displayed, swiping right. "Where did you go?"

Yusei's eyes slipped from the people loading the bags into a van as her voice came through the phone in his hand. It was tight with an underline hint of panic. "Akiza? Its alright, I'm right outside the lounge area that you're in, I was just arranging for them to take the bags back to my place."

"Don't disappear on me like that again, okay?"

His lips lifted into a smile. "Promise. I'll be there in a second." He heard the phone click, signaling the end of the call. With the shopping finds on their way back to the house, he quickly darted around the corner and into the lounge where he had last seen Akiza. Yusei couldn't help the amused chuckle that slipped from him as he spotted her on the loveseat. Her head lolled every few seconds, testimony to how exhausted she must be feeling. He collected her in his arms as carefully as he could so as not to disturb her and had managed to get her all the way back to the house without her waking up. That is, until he was bringing in the treasures they had found. Yusei was bringing a large parcel inside when he tripped over one of the other bags and nearly fell into the LoveSak that was for Martha if it weren't for the arms that had wrapped around his torso. "Thanks for the save."

"No problem," Akzia giggled, moving back slightly as he straightened. She gently brushed off some of the snow clusters that had formed on his shoulders and was just reaching up to brush them out of his hair when something terribly cold trickled down her back. Her slight jump landed her right in a puddle of what was once snow and sent her sliding across the floor in a similar manner to the cartoons children watched. Her hands flailed, searching for an anchor to stop her from sliding into the incoming front door, and Yusei sprung forward as the door opened, hoping to catch her before she slid any farther. He cringed slightly as the sounds of an impact came followed by the sound of grunts. Yusei appeared in the doorway a split second after she had disappeared from sight in time to see her retreat from one of the delivery men's helping hands. "I'm so so so sorry I crashed into you like that!"

The delivery man ducked his hat, his lips falling into a frown. "My apologies, ma'am, I should have been more mindful of my step."

"Is everyone alright?" Yusei pipped up, mentally noting to clean up the puddles in the entryway and salt the front steps as he walked down them to assist. He quickly shed his coat and draped it over Akiza's shoulders as she began to shiver. "We're almost done here, so why don't you head inside and we can have something warm to drink before we start wrapping the presents?" She gave him an appreciative smile, bowed once more in the delivery man's direction, and darted back inside. Yusei directed his attention to the man as he began working once more. Thankfully there wasn't much left in the delivery van so it wouldn't be too long before he too could go inside.

"She's very beautiful," the man noted, glancing up at Yusei as he handed over a particularly large package. "is she a friend of yours?"

"You could say that. We've known each other for quite a long time."

The man chuckled. "This one is very jealous of you, young man. I once had a gal like her, but I was so caught up in life that by the time I turned around she was gone." Yusei looked up as one of the man's hands patted his shoulder. "Keep good care of her. The little moments are what matter most."

"I'll remember that. Have a Merry Christmas" Yusei smiled, shaking the man's offered hand while slipping a tip into the man's pocket. He waived as the man drove off and hurried towards where the warmth was waiting. He found Akiza perched atop the kitchen counter, a steaming mug between her hands. She looked up as he entered and offered the mug when he settled on the barstool next to her. There was a cloud of whipped cream topped with red colored sugar crystals and a stick of cinnamon. One sip and he was certain of where the recipe had come from. "Sharing recipe cards with Martha?"

Akiza giggled, her eyes meeting his briefly before they disappeared behind her own mug's brim. "I thought that it would be a pleasant surprise for my boyfriend." Pipping hot cocoa threatened to come back up his pipe as his heart skipped several beats. His wide eyes locked on the woman next to him as he placed his cup on the countertop and stood, moving to stand before her. Sapphire orbs met caramel as she placed her mug next to his then faced him fully. "Thank you for shopping with me. I know it was spur of the moment and took practically all day. I should have checked with you before-" Her words were cut off by a pair of lips the gently moved against her own in a way that sent that familiar warmth aflame in her chest. Eyelids fell like curtains over her eyes as she returned the kiss, one of her hands rising to rest on his chest. They separated after a few seconds, their noses brushing with every collected breath that they took.

"In that case, why don't we wrap presents and then you can make it up to me by coming with me somewhere that I want to go." Yusei was about to move away when a hand grasped the front of his shirt and found himself bent backward over the bar, velvet soft lips leading his own in a breathtaking kiss that caused the hairs on his body to rise. The hand that had put him in the strange yet pleasurable position pulled him back up to his feet in time for him to see her slip into the living room. His heart swelled slightly as the memory of the kiss tickled his lips. Finishing his cocoa, he placed the mugs in the sink and joined her in the living room.

 **…**

"Yusei, where on earth are we going?" Akiza rubbed her hands together as they exited the car and began walking towards the archway ahead of them. It was decorated with ribbons and lights that twinkled like little stars. "Please tell me it's warm where we are going."

He bit back a chuckle. "The drinks are, no doubt." Taking her gloved hand in his, he lead her through the archway and held tightly as she came to a stop: before them sat one of the local park lakes frozen over and lined with holiday decorations. There were stands selling everything from drinks to craft items that sat a few feet back from the decorated shoreline. One of the stall owners approached, greeting them, and handed each a pair of attachable ice skates.

"Uh-uh," Akiza's hair bobbed slightly as she shook her head, attempting to retreat. Yusei pulled her over to a bench, gently sat her down, and began tying the skates to the bottom of her boots as she glanced around furiously. "Nope. No way."

"It's no different then skating," he soothed, finishing and sitting next to her so he could tie his own on. "just like when I taught you how to drift backwards." She shot him a grimace as he stood, skates on his own feet, and drew her to stand. "You know, I heard from the twins that they thought that was out first date. The picnic was ruined and the Netflix-and-Chill was nice, but I don't think that should suffice." Red flooded her face at his words before she attempted to hide within the confines of her scarf. Stepping out onto the ice, he gave a gentle tug that caused her to fall forward into his arms and the momentum carried over, causing them to slowly drift backwards. He dipped his head, brushing his lips against her temple before lowering them to her ear. "What do you think about this being our first 'official' date?"

Her head rose, revealing wide eyes full of panic, as he moved her to arms length. "What are you doing?!"

"I'm helping my girlfriend learn how to ice skate," he smiled, adjusting his hands that were now held in hers in death grips. "remember to relax and let your body move on its own." Tried as he might, his smile could not and would not stay hidden as they skated. It was just like that day; every so often she would wobble or fall and she would attempt to play it off as if she meant to do what she did. He sharply turned to the left as she nearly fell once more, managing to catch and spin her in a 360 then sent her on her way on much steadier feet. It wasn't long until she was slipping across the ice as if she herself was a penguin and her smile made all the twinkling lights seem dull. Her confidence had even progressed enough that she was able to spot problem spots in the ice and gracefully avoid a possible fall.

It was on their fourth circle of the pond when someone from one of the stalls waved them over. The young woman, approximately in her mid thirties, asked them for permission to take photos of them during their time in the park. "I'm a traveling photographer, and believe me when I say that I have never seen a more perfectly paired couple. I really want to share the joy and happiness that I see." Yusei glanced towards Akiza as she fumbled for words; this could be an opportunity. Wrapping his arms around his girlfriend, he nuzzled her hair and hinted that he would like to have a pic or two of them. Being the senator's daughter had gotten her used to her picture being taken, Akiza had also wished for some pictures with him but wanted to be respectful of his occasional shyness. Hearing him give consent made her heart jump with joy. "How about you come back in an hour and I'll have them already for you?" True to her word, when they swung back by her stall, she had wrapped all of the prints in a neat little box with metallic snowflake patterns. They collectively thanked her when she mentioned that she had included a memory stick backed up with a copy of each photo she had taken as well as a special gift to say thank you for allowing her to take the photos. With their insistence, she accepted their contributions and bowed her head as they picked up a few of her business cards.

 **…**

"I'm so excited to see how they turned out." Akzia practically beamed as they entered the living room, shaking the snowflake clusters from their clothing before settling on the couch next to Yusei. They removed the lid and awe overcame their features as their whole time in the park laid out in front of them. Skating across the ice hand-in-hand, sharing smiles over the special cranberry parfait that a vendor was handing out, the snowball fight that they had gotten caught up with, there were even a few shots of them simply leaning on one another while taking a break on a park bench. Each photo seemed almost surreal! "How on earth did she get these without us knowing?"

Yusei commended her talent and felt a mild heat rise in his cheeks as he pulled out the "gift" she had included. There were two 12x8 frameless canvas prints of them sharring a kiss under a cluster of frosted mistletoe with the street light casting them in an almost ethereal glow. Without a word, he stood while taking her hand and lead her up the stairs to his room while hiding them from sight. He suggested that she close her eyes, to which she complied, and hung one of the special prints next to the window. She lowered her hands with his say so and gasped as her eyes fell on the duplicate in his hand. "There was one for the both of us," he smiled, passing it to her. "I love it."

"It's amazing," she whispered, brushing her fingers over the canvas. If she ever returned home, she knew exactly where it would go. Her shinning eyes rose to meet his own and they found themselves drifting closer due to an invisible force. Before the kiss, they had both begun to feel the cold and were nearly ready to call it a night. After the kiss, they had both felt as though they were walking on clouds. "just like you."

Though she tried to hide it, Yusei could clearly see the shadows appear under her eyes. With gentle words and one last kiss, he sent her off to bed. One last walkthrough of the house and shower later, he too retired to his bed. The last thoughts he had before dreamland enveloped around him were of the smiles Akzia had shown and the soft whispers of "I love you" that she would slip into his ears.

* * *

 _That is the first part! Stay tuned for Part 2!_


	22. CHRISTMAS SPECIAL PART 2: NIGHTMARES

**MERRY CHRISTMAS, LOVELY READERS!**

Big thanks to everyone for being so patient, I really appreciate it. This will be pretty hectic this holiday season so I have a little something in store for all of you: this will be a special chapter with multiple parts with no rules applied. A few chapters within a chapter, if you will. This is a gift to Jade546, so I hope you enjoy it! I don't own rights to YuGiOh! 5Ds but I do own this FanFiction. Hope you enjoy!

* * *

 **Christmas Special:**

 _Part 2: Nightmares and Racing Hearts_

Shattering woke Yusei from his slumber, causing him to bolt upright and dash down the hall. It had come from Akiza's room! Almost causing the door to come off its hinges, he threw it open and hurried to the bed where a sobbing Akzia rocked, her eyes wide and locked on the fallen lamp she had thrown. He whispered her name as he collected her in his arms and began to rub her back soothingly.

"Yusei…" Her croak made his entire body stiffen as she trembled.

"Akiza, it was only a dream," he soothed, moving to sit on the bed. "Was it about Star and Bullet?" When he didn't receive an answer, he shifted fully onto the bed and pulled her into his lap. "They loved you so much, their little hearts would break if they saw you now. Star would be pawing at your face and giving you kisses while Bullet would be making attempts to make you smile." She finally shook her head. So the dream hadn't been about them. "Was it about your work?" Another shake. "Losing control of your powers?"

"That was last night…" she whispered. His concern grew as tremors began to overtake her body. "Why?..." she whimpered, her arms enclosing around herself. "Why is it that every night I try to sleep, all that it accomplishes is scaring me even more than I was the previous day." Her head rose and rested against his collar bone. Her skin had a thin sheen of cold sweat, making her pale skin glisten in the waning moon's glow coming in through the window and her usually well-groomed hair was matted with knots. Yusei couldn't help but wonder how long she had been awake. "This time was different than the others, it _felt_ different. It felt as though I was watching the events unfold, as if I was at a distance, but this time I was trapped in someone that wasn't me. I welcomed him, even wanted him." A shiver shook her body as her already pale skin grew a few shades green. "The way he would…touch me...as if I was some sort of delicacy dish…it sent my skin crawling… His hands were everywhere; my face, arms, legs… and then it wasn't just his hands… I thought I had woken up when he bit my shoulder…"

Yusei released her as she pulled away, his concerned sapphires meeting her dull caramel. "Akiza, you are a strong person. There's a part of you that is probably wishing you had given into his advances just so none of this had happened. Something in you at the time knew that he wasn't to be trusted and it was right. You trusted your gut, your instinct, and you can't let him twist you into thinking otherwise." On the nightstand sat the jammer and the he was relieved to see that the little light was lit. That meant that it was interfering the chip implant in some way. "you're here, with me, in New Domino." The tension in her body seemed to dissipate the more he spoke to her in soothing tones. His heart clenched painfully as she begged him to not leave her side. "There's no where else I would rather be." he whispered, gently kissing her hair as she wrapped her arms around his torso.

They slowly pulled apart as a sound came from within the house; soft clicking with the occasional tap. Wide panic filled caramels bore into calm stoic sapphires as he moved to stand, her head shaking as he held a finger up to his lips. Yusei moved with almost cat-like grace as he moved to the open doorway and leaned ever so slightly through the doorway. He instantly moved so his back was against the wall as the sound intensified and was followed by the sound of something impacting wood. Was it a burglar? The alarm would have gone off the second someone would have entered his property boundary. His phone was sitting on his own nightstand, but that was next door. A light tap on his shoulder turned his attention from the sounds coming from downstairs to his girlfriend, who was holding up her own phone. As quickly as he could, he logged-in to the private wifi that he had set up for his security and steeled himself.

The live feed showed a shadowy figure moving around in the kitchen. One of the motion activated lights was triggered, causing the figure to turn away from the nearest camera and dart into the living room. "Wait here." he whispered, returning her phone. "If I'm not back into ten minutes, hit the number six. It will notify all nearby officers, including Crow, and send a distress signal to the hospital."

"You can't seriously think that I'm going to stay up here while you go down there and face whoever is down there. What if they're armed?" Her eyes widened as he pressed his hand against the wall and a secret panel appeared, opening to reveal a polished black stained box. Akiza's eyebrows rose as he revealed a baton that extended to four feet with a flick of his wrist and a small black pistol. "Yusei Fudo!"

His hand instantly appeared on her mouth at her sudden increase in volume, his eyes locking on her own. "Jack, Crow, and I grew up as orphans. Living on the streets was tough and violent so it was natural for us to learn how to defend ourselves." He removed his hand as her eyes and stature calmed, offering an apologetic look. "I won't stop you from coming, but don't be surprised if I have to resort to physical methods."

"Let's see what you got," she nodded, moving out of his way so he could lead. "fearless one."

Suppressing an eyeroll, he slipped ahead of her and took the first cautious step out of the room. The movement from bellow was becoming louder. It wasn't until they were halfway that they began to see a shape moving in the living room. It seemed as though they were looking for something among the gifts they had wrapped. The presents were being tossed all around the place, a few ending up in the hallway. Yusei could feel the panic radiating from the woman behind him quickly dissipate into anger. He held up a hand as the shadow suddenly stopped moving, made a motion for her to stay put on the stairs, slowly descended down the last few stairs so that he was on the ground floor.

The figure had fallen still, its attention fixated on something in its hand before it raised it to its ear. "I'm here and have the homing beacon. I could lose my job for this." Yusei glanced upwards, his questioning eyes meeting Akiza's and earned a shake. Neither recognized the masculine voice. "Damnit, I'm sick and tired of your games. Give my daughter back to me!...She's only ten years old!...You took my wife away and now you've taken my daughter…"

Yusei craned his neck as far as it would go so that he could peer into the living and felt time freeze as he spotted a familiar logo on the shadow's bicep: two white triangles entwined together to form a decorative "N" and a cobalt "D" framed with vines. It was the delivery service that the mall uses for home deliveries. Tucking the pistol into the back waistband of his gymn shorts and retracted the baton until it was its original length (approximately four inches), before stepping out into the living room.

The figure's head shot in his direction, confirming his suspicions. He was none other than the deliveryman that had helped Yusei unload the shopping finds from the van just a few hours ago. The older man's expression instantly became pained and was about to speak when Yusei held up a finger to his lips and gestured for him not to talk unless it was to the person on the phone in his hand. The man nodded in understanding and turned his attention back to the phone as the screen lit up. His expression twisted in concern as a picture of a young girl playing with a doll filled the screen. "Lexi! Baby girl, are you okay?" The girl grinned up into the phone as a dismembered voice explained that she was fine. "Why are you doing this?!"

"To get back what is rightfully mine." And the line went dead.

The lights flipped on with a quick touch of Yusei's fingers across the panel, revealing the man's distressed features. "I had no choice." The man's eyes teared as he explained that he had woken to find his daughter's bed empty and a TrakPhone (very early stage of a cellphone that is untraceable) with instructions. "It said that if I didn't follow their orders to the max, I would never get to see my baby girl again. They've already taken my wife from me, I can't lose the last thing I love!"

"Calm down and tell me what they had you do." Yusei listened intently as the man went into detail; the party responsible had planted a homing device on one of the packages before it was dropped off and he was ordered to retrieve it. Nothing was making sense, no matter how hard Yusei wracked his brain. "You said they took your wife?"

"They killed her the last time I didn't follow their orders," the man hung his head. "she was the gal I had told you about. I was so caught up in things that weren't my concern and by the time I had retreated, she had already…" His tears finally spilled as he fell to his kneels. "Maxine… I'm so sorry…"

Yusei turned away from the broken man, taking a step back into the hallway. "It's alright, come on down." His heart stalled when he found the staircase empty. The kitchen was still dark so there was no indication that she had come the rest of the way down. Had she gone back upstairs? "Akiza?"

Bewilderment filled him as a small lithe figure came bouncing down the stairs, a familiar doll clenched tightly in her hand. Her nightshirt, _My Little Pony_ themed, was slightly wrinkled and her curly blonde tresses were messy. "Pa?" The deliveryman instantly appeared in the hallway, running up the stairs and collecting the little girl in his arms.

Realization hit Yusei the longer his calls for Akiza remained unanswered. This whole thing… had been nothing but a setup. His grip on the baton tightened so much it nearly bent the metal. "I suggest you return home." He moved to the front door and held it open for them, his bangs falling to cast a shadow over his eyes. "I don't blame you for anything that has or will happen. I want nothing but smiles for the rest of your days. Please, don't blame yourselves. Your wife, your mother, would not want you to think that way." It wasn't until they had driven out of sight that he closed the door. The only testimony to his inner fury was the slight occasional twitch of his lip. "Enough is enough, you sick bastard. I'm coming for you."

* * *

That is the second part! Stay tuned for Part 3!


	23. CHRISTMAS SPECIAL PART 3: MIRACLES

_MERRY CHRISTMAS, LOVELY READERS!_

A few chapters within a chapter, if you will. This is a gift to Jade546, so I hope you enjoy it! I don't own rights to YuGiOh! 5Ds but I do own this FanFiction. Hope you enjoy!

* * *

 **CHRISTMAS SPECIAL:**

 **Part 3: Miracles**

"Rose, it is time to wake up."

Her eyes instantly opened and her body stiffened as the room came into focus. The walls were covered in dark wine red curtains that were braided with metallic gold cords, the floor and furniture black, and the only light was coming from an exquisite chandelier that hung from the ceiling. She was wrapped in an incredibly soft velvet sheet that was the color of cherries, and the smallest amount of relief filled her as she found that her nightwear was still clothing her being. Her eyes narrowed as she searched her memory…the last thing she remembered was waiting on the stairs for Yusei to investigate who had broken in.

"Do not worry, daragáya, you are in no danger here." The hairs on her body rose as a figure stepped out from behind one of the curtains. Darwin's lips lifted into a smile as he approached the leather couch she was sitting on. "My love, you are as beautiful as ever."

"You stay away from me," she growled, shifting to the farthest end of the couch. "Haven't you destroyed my life enough?" It strained as he sat in her vacated spot and faced her fully. His hand reached out to her and brushed her cheek, causing her being to shiver in silent rage. "What more can you take from me?" A hushed gasp slipped from between her lips as his hand grasped her chin and brought her face forward. It was as he was leaning downward, bringing his face towards hers, that the tingling in her spine became an overpowering waterfall. Setting her jaw, she focused a fraction of the energy she had accumulated into pushing him away.

Darwin's movements came to an almost abrupt halt nearly four inches from making contact with her. Disappointment filled his features at the sudden resistance. "You make me sad, Rose, why must you resist me so?"

"That should be obvious," she spat, the force intensifying as she struggled to remove herself from his grasp. "I didn't want you then and I don't want you now. The only thing I _do_ want from you is for you to get out of my life!"

"Come now, is that any way to speak to the one who was responsible for all the good that has happened to you?" Her movements stalled at his words, causing his lips to lift in a small smirk. "You've rekindled your friendship with those people once more, not to mention the newfound fatherly love that you have found in yours and mine," his voice lowered to just above a whisper. "how does it feel having not one but two fathers to fawn over you? It must feel like quite the blessing, seeing as your beau does not have one of his own."

The anger she was feeling was now mingling with confusion and loathe. Out of the many things she wanted to correct him on, one thing had to be made clear fist. "Yusei's father was a brilliant scientist that died tragically in an accident and though he misses him terribly, he couldn't be more proud of the accomplishments his father had made despite the mistakes and catastrophe."

"Ah yes, who could forget the Ener-D reactor incident." Darwin rolled his eyes. "That's what they get for trusting the Fudo name."

A snap could be heard as her expression was overcome with hate. One second Darwin was sitting on the couch and the next he was plastered against one of the walls, gasping for air. A thin black outline had formed around Akiza's being that rippled with every breath she took. Her eyes had darkened to a bronze-like color and the blanket that she had once held onto for warmth and decency was now billowing in an invisible wind that played with her mahogany tresses. "You know nothing of Yusei's struggles, you don't even know the first thing about him."

"And you do?" Darwin sneered, a challenging look crossing his features. "Has he told you anything about his mother, grandparents, other relatives?"

"It doesn't matter," she growled, moving to stand in front of the Russian playboy. "I trust that he will tell me when he is ready and I'm more than happy to wait. He is not responsible for the mistakes of his father but such mistakes have lead to beautiful things."

Darwin's chin rose. "Such as the pain you received once your mark revealed itself."

It felt as though time had frozen as his words echoed loudly around her, eyes glancing down at her arm briefly. Though it had disappeared years ago after the calamity had been resolved, she had caught herself unconsciously rubbing or hiding the spot where it once resided. Her figure began to tremble slightly as memories of the abuse she had endured began to flash before her eyes. "There was a lot of pain, there's no denying that, but that pain is what drew us all together."

The room echoed loudly with the laugh Darwin released. "Have you never once wondered what would have happened if Vrach Fudo had never been assigned to the Ener-D Project? How would your life have changed if that mark had never appeared?" Akiza's arms tightened around herself as the ouline around her figure dissipated and the power that had kept Darwin against the wall disappeared. The Russian slowly began taking steps towards her, his voice low. "Haven't you ever wondered how your father would have treated you differently? He would spent more time with you and treated you like a normal little girl…hugged you, kissed you, showered you with the affection you longed for."

Akiza shook her head, retreating as his hands came into contact with her shoulders. "He was a Senator, his job was important. I didn't understand it back then but I would have with time." Her caramel orbs fell to the floor as a strange feeling began to creep up inside her. It was cold, almost hollowing, and it intensified the more Darwin's poisonous words echoed within her. She steeled herself and locked him with a look that once frightened the people of New Domino when she was the Black Rose. "How do you know so much? I suggest you think carefully before answering."

"If we're going to be spending the rest of our lives together, I have to know everything about you," he flashed his perfect white teeth with a smile. "especially if you and I are going to overthrow my father." Darwin nodded as she gave him a disbelieving look. "It's a rule of our family; the next of kin may only assume the seat of power once he has found a dama."

"Do not involve me in your family matters. Nothing pisses me off more than people who want to use my power for their own selfish gain."

Darwin held up a finger. "Who better to help me in my power struggle and to bear me strong offspring, but we'll get back to that. Rose, you naughty girl, you just told a lie." Akiza's brows furrowed in confusion as he walked over to one of the side tables where a crimson red phone sat and picked up the receiver as it rang. "Yes, I have her right here." He held it out to her. "It's for you."

Suspicious, she cautiously stepped forward and grasped the receiver, bringing it to her ear. Her entire figure froze as a voice came through the speaker.

 **…**

Snow clusters the size of quarters began to fall as a they approached an abandoned residence. It was a single story three bedroom one and a half bath with a partially completed basement. According to records, the house was abandoned close to thirty years ago and it was obvious from the the deteriorating condition of its siding and roof. Yusei glanced over to Crow who gestured for them to halt and nodded as his friend suggested that they double check their gear one last time. His sapphire orbs darted over the bullet vest he sported before zipping his coat up completely and rested his hand on the small pistol resting at his hip. Yusei hated using firearms, preferring hand-to-hand combat, but Crow had insisted he learned how to use and carry. They had tracked Akiza's cellphone to the mansion in front of them thanks to Yusei cooperating with the Security's best; to outer Eastern reaches of Siberian Taiga. Yusei nodded again as Crow gave the signal to enter the mansion and slipped through the front door as one of the special ops members threw it open.

The walls were draped in wine red curtains, making the darkness that they stepped into even more shocking. If they turned their flashlights on, it would give away their locations. A special ops soldier tapped his shoulder and placed a special visor over his sapphire orbs. _Night vision,_ he thought, nodding in appreciation, _perfect_. They slowly made their way past the furniture that decorated the large space they stepped into. A small group separated from them and went to search the kitchen while the rest of them began to check the bedrooms. Nothing in the first two, meaning that all was left was the basement and master bed. Crow silently gestured for the rest of the group to depart for the lower level and then turned his attention to Yusei as he moved towards the closed door. They were about to enter when the door swung open, revealing a figure that they were surprised to see.

Viktor gestured for Crow to put away his weapon and ushered them inside, nodding in the direction of the other officers. The room was much larger than it appeared on the outside and had wine red walls with light gray furniture. A lone flashlight hung at his hip, it's beam pointed directly at the floor so as not to blind anyone or give his position away. "So glad you could make it. I was curious as to when you would show up." They instantly understood his hushed whispers and glanced upwards as he pointed up to the ceiling. "There's a secret room in the attic that can only be accessed through this room. The drawstring for it, which is usually hidden near the window, is gone. That son of mine must have pulled it back up the second he had poor Rose where he wanted her to be."

"How do you know so much about this place?" Crow threw out the question as one would throw parmesan on a pizza.

"We used to take vacations here before the government decided to get antsy about foreigners in their country." Viktor's eyes searched the window sill, his hands darting around the wooden frame, and his movements stalled as footsteps were heard overhead.

They each retreated to the hallway as a portion of the ceiling shifted and a small staircase descended. Yusei glanced in Crow's direction, who nodded, and they slowly began making their way towards it. There was a soft sound, almost a whisper, and the two would have tackled the figure that had appeared at the top if it weren't for Yusei's quick pull on their arms. He slowly made his way up the stairs, his sapphires finding caramel. "Akiza?"

Akiza blinked rapidly, attempting to clear the fog that was covering her mind and vision. What was this place? This wasn't her room, in her parent's place or Yusei's home. A velvet blanket was sliding off her shoulder, revealing the familiar gray crop top that he had last seen her wear before she disappeared. The spinning of the room seemed to ease to a stop as a voice called out to her. "Yusei?" That was all it took. Her caramel orbs spilled with tears as he took the stairs three as a time and threw herself at him as he reached the top, her cries becoming muffled as he collected her in his arms.

Yusei gently eased her to the couch that he spotted not too far from them and calmed the frantic beating of his heart as she clung to him. "I'm so glad you're alright," he whispered, kissing the top of her head as the trembling of her figure began to wane. "We were all so worried."

"It is a miracle that we managed to find you so quickly." Her head rose as Viktor and Crow approached, blinking as one of the shone a light in her eyes. The Russian's brows furrowed as his fingers gently examined her neck. His eyes met Yusei's from over the top of her head. "It's gone."

Yusei's own fingers ghosted the back of her neck. The skin there was smooth, no ridges or bevels to be found. "Akiza, I know you've been through a lot all ready, but I need you to do something for me. One little thing and then we can go home." She nodded in silent agreement as her eyes met his. Her caramel orbs rested briefly on one of the curtains, which rippled as if it was made of water, then slid shut as her head fell onto his shoulder. Yusei smoothly stood, keeping a gentle hold on her as Viktor secured the blanket firmly around her figure, and he followed Crow out of the mansion.

 **…**

The sound of crunching snow woke Akiza. Relief flooded her as she found that she was still within Yusei's arms, the only place where she knew peace. Her eyes remained closed as Crow's voice came from somewhere. "What do you think happened?"

"Not sure," Yusei's voice came from above her, along with a soft vibration from near her ear that sent waves of warmth through her body. "but she's safe and the chip is gone. That's all that matters." Her brows furrowed. When had that happened? She pushed the thought away as they continued. "Thank you for helping find her so quickly."

"You know I'd do anything for my friends," Crow's voice began to drift away as Yusei's body began to move. "I'll see you later."

It wasn't until she heard the door close behind them and they entered the living room that she began to notice the slight tremors. They weren't coming from her though. Her heart clenched painfully as he sat on the couch and something wet fell into her hair. "Please don't tear yourself apart, Yusei," she whispered, one of her arms emerging from the depths of the blanket to wrap around his neck as he buried his face in her shoulder. "neither of us saw it coming, so there's no reason for you to hold yourself responsible." Yusei shook his head, his hold tightening slightly. No words were needed between the two former Signers as they simply held onto one another. It wasn't until the grandmother clock in one of the upstairs rooms began to chime that she gently removed herself from him, one of her hands reaching to the back of her neck. Her caramel orbs widened when she found that there was no sign of the chip that once caused her misery. "It really is gone." He nodded, a look of relief crossing his features before one of worry took its place. She instantly knew why and began to test her limbs. The risk of having it removed without the necessary doctors and equipment had been frighteningly high with probability that she would lose function in her limbs. With slow and careful movements, she began making her way around the room; moving her arms, head, shoulders, hips, everything. The grandmother clock's twelf chime rand out as she came to a stop in front of Yusei, who stood and wrapped his arms around her. "It's a miracle…"

"A Christmas miracle," he whispered, showering her with kisses. His motions stalled as her lips met his, causing their hearts to warm in unison. They separated after many seconds, their foreheads resting against one another as they silently shed tears of relief and their eyes reflected each other's love for the other. "Merry Christmas, Akzia."

Akiza's lips lifted into a true smile. "Merry Christmas, Yusei."

* * *

That is the third part! Thank you all for your patience with this final installment of the Christmas Special! Can't wait to see you next time!


	24. Navigation

Happy 2019! So long Year of the Dog and hello to the Year of the Pig (in February). I'm a Rooster, my half-brother is a Dragon and BlueNovaNF is a Horse. Surprising, I know, but we work and I wouldn't have it any other way! What about you guys? I'd be interested to hear what year you are! Wow, I can't believe how fast time has gone by! This is a gift to Jade546, so I hope you enjoy it! I don't own rights to YuGiOh! 5Ds but I do own this FanFiction. Hope you enjoy!

* * *

 **Navigation**

Akiza wrung her hands as they waited for the doctor to return. Yusei moved to stand before her and gently took her hands into his. His calm sapphires assured her restless caramel the longer their gaze held. A sigh slipped from between her lips as he pressed his own against hers in a quick yet tender kiss. They separated as a knock sounded and the doctor that they recognized from months ago stepped into the room.

He nodded to Yusei in greeting as he began to examine Akiza, asking her questions from all parts of the spectrum. The little Caucasian man with ashy hair and large spectacles spent many minutes checking her from head-to-toe and having her do multiple motions before he settled onto the stool. "I have your test results and x-rays," he said, holding up a folder and placing the negatives into the viewing window. With a flip of the switch, her skeletal structure was revealed. "it's true. The chip is in fact gone and there are no signs as to any implications. Whoever performed the surgery was extremely knowledgeable." He went on to explain that he wanted her to set up an appointment with his private practice so he could better monitor her himself and departed.

The click of the door echoed almost deafeningly through the room as they absorbed the news. Yusei was the first to move and it was to collect her in his arms. His low whispers of her name eased the tension that her body had been holding until it slipped from her in the form of a relieved sob. Her arms wrapped around his neck as he picked her up and spun her around. Sobs turned into laughs as he placed her back on her feet, his lips lifting into a soft smile as her caramel orbs glittered. "It's really gone."

"I can't believe it's gone!" Her hands fluttered as he grabbed their coats and opened the door. With light steps and eyes that glittered brighter than the fresh snow outside, she led the way back to the car and only paused for a moment as Yusei's phone chimmed. Worry flooded her as he flashed the screen towards her, revealing Crow's caller id, and put it to his ear.

"Are you with Akiza?" Crow's voice came from the receiver. "I'm at her parent's place."

"Are Hideo and her mother alright?" Yusei's tight tone caused her heart to hammer a million times a minute.

She held out her hand, silently asking for the phone, and placed it against her own ear when he had surrendered it to her. "Tell me."

"I will when you get here."

"At least tell me that they're safe." Akiza's blood became icy the longer he stayed silent. "I'll be there soon." She handed it back to Yusei as the line went dead and refused to meet his gaze as they made their way to the car. It wasn't until they were inside the car and making their way through traffic that the tension she was fighting to contain slipped out, causing the heater to blast them momentarily. Yusei returned the fan to the previous setting and grasped her hand as she apologized. "I can't take any more of him hurting the people I care about."

"Lashing out with thoughts of revenge will accomplish nothing but pain." Yusei's grip tightened slightly. "Retaliating is exactly what he wants you to do. Standing still and doing nothing has never been your style, Akiza, but I know you're smart. Strategy is your specialty, your friend. Just like we all are. He is but one person while you have all of us behind you." Akiza's orbs fell to their hands as her anger began to calm with his words. "He is doing all this for selfish reasons, uninterested in who he uses or who gets hurt. You're nothing like that; your kind heart attracts people to you and they care about you because you value them as individuals for who they are." Yusei faced her as they pulled up to the Izinski residence and put the car into park. The driveway was empty and the mansion was dark, there was no sign of anyone. "No matter what happens, you will always have us behind you. I am not going anywhere. I love you, Akiza, and there is no way that I'm going to let Darwin's actions warp you into someone you don't want to be."

Akiza's heart swelled as his sapphire orbs bore into her own. The depth of concern and love that she found in them was immeasurable. She leaned forward, pressing her lips against his as a lone tear slipped down her cheek and disappeared into the cream colored scarf she was wearing. A ringing filled the car as the center console's screen lit up, notification of a call coming in. They returned to their seats as Akiza pressed the answer key. "Hello?"

"Yusei! Akiza!" Leo's voice came through the speakers, his tone as high as it once was when they had first met. "I just heard about the Izinskis! They disappeared early this morning, none of the alarms were triggered or anything! Do you think it was that creep?"

A look of absolute rage overcame Akzia's features, her eyes darkening until they were nearly black. Yusei acted quickly by exiting the car and pulling her from the passenger seat as an outline appeared around her figure. It was rippling like water and was the color of blood and crackled like electricity every couple seconds. His hands rested on her biceps, tightening his hold slightly as she attempted to remove herself from him. "Akiza, listen to me." Yusei's eyebrows furrowed ever so slightly as a dull electric shock shot up his arms. His voice remained steady and calm though. "Don't let your anger control you. You're stronger than this, better than this."

His lips were moving but his voice was incredibly muffled, as if there was a pillow between the two, making it impossible for her to understand what he was saying. It was as if everything was filtered with a red screen for Akiza. The car, the house, the falling snow…even Yusei. Everything was red except for his eyes. The red was trying to dominate everything but the blue sapphires that were his eyes refused to be overpowered. It was almost blinding and yet she couldn't look away. It was as if they were twin oasis in a desert of red sand, promising nothing but relief from her fiery hued surroundings. She wanted to leave the crimson desert but it had a tight hold on her. It was as if it was attempting to suck all the life out of her with ever breath she took. Panic filled her as a figure appeared in the distance near the driveway gate from over Yusei's shoulder. Even though she was caught between the battle of cool sapphire and angry crimson, there was no way she would forget the twisted almost maniacal smile on peeking from the cracked porcelain mask she used to wear. "Never," she gasped under her breath as she began to gather everything in her being. The crimson waivered as she released the first wave of her resistance, the former version of herself seemed to chuckle as if she was amused. "I will never go back to the way I was!" As if her declaration was a nuke, the crimson receded and the vision of herself dissipated into nothing. All the energy she had gathered was released all at once, leaving her body weak and trembling. She would have fallen if it weren't for Yusei's hold.

He had heard her loud and clear, and the force he had felt when she had spoken those words was more than real. Yusei gathered her into his arms as her knees wobbled dangerously. She clung to him as if he was her lifejacket, despite the trembling of her hands, but the fire in her eyes portrayed a spirit that refused to lie down and take anything. "So proud of you," he whispered, one of his hands moving to rub her back soothingly. "there you go, deep breaths."

"Hello? Is everything okay?" Leo's voice came from the car. "Talk to me, guys!"

Yusei's head spun as another notification sounded. He recognized the almost fog horn-like sound immediately. Someone had entered his house. "Akiza, someone had triggered my alarm."

Her head shot up briefly before resting against his shoulder, the motion causing her vision to swim. "Let's go."

"Are you sure?" His head gently cupped her face, bringing it up so that their foreheads brushed each other. Sapphire met caramel as they heard the call end and the notification intensify. She made the valid point that there may be nothing they could do at her parent's home and that wasting time on an empty house with no leads would just cause them to spin in circles. Kissing the top of her head, he slid her into the car and they were off. Their hands never once separated as they made their way across town, save for when they finally arrived and exited the car, but their hands found one another as they moved to enter the residence.

Just as they reached the door, it opened and revealed Leo's wide grin. "Finally you're here! You sure took your sweet time getting here!" He instantly simmered down at the tight expressions the two wore. "Whoa, who died?" Looks like the usual suspect tripped the alarm…again.

"Not funny." Akiza stepped closer to the teal haired teen, her eyes narrowing in warning.

"Easy there, big sis," he held up his hands before retreating so they could enter. "thought you would be happy with the holidays and all." Yusei too fixed him with a warning look but it seemed to go over the younger man's head as he continued, leading them down the hallway. "I mean, we went to all this work to get everybody here and Luna took over the kitchen. You should have seen the war between her, Jack, and Crow. They all were set on cooking the-" His words came to an abrupt halt as a figure dressed in his traditional white smacked him upside the head. "Hey, what was that for?!"

Jack's eyes rolled as he told the younger man to take a hike before turning his attention to the duo still carrying clusters of snowflakes in their hair. "Sorry 'bout that. Let's get you two out of those coats." They surrendered their heavy winter jackets, which he deposited them in Leo's care, and lead them towards the living room. "I heard about the kidnapping," he took a seat in the lounge chair as they settled into the loveseat. "glad to see you're alright, Akiza."

Akiza nodded, but her twitching lips gave away her amusement. "So you lost to Luna and Crow."

A tick mark appeared above Jack's head at her words, earning a chuckle from the woman sitting across from him. "I let them win."

"How generous."

"The King is always generous to his loyal subjects."

" _Former_ King." she chuckled, attempting to hide it with a cough and earned a shake of Yusei's head.

Jack held up his hands as the tick mark grew then disappeared as he took a deep breath, his amethyst orbs meeting her own. "Heard anything about your parents?" She shook her head. "I have."

"Would you cut the drama?" Luna's voice came from the kitchen. "Your mother is in here with me helping me with the cooking."

Akiza's eyes grew twice their size as her own mother sheepishly entered the room, wiping her hands on the bright pink apron she wore. Relief flooded her being as she hurriedly threw her arms around the older woman and felt her return the embrace. "I heard that you two had disappeared, what in the world is going on?"

"Let's just say we had some last minute things to take care of," she smiled, raising an eyebrow as the doorbell sounded. "and there's one of them now."

"Someone give me a hand with these!" Crow's voice came from the hallway, followed by grunts.

Yusei stood and hurried to assist, his vacated spot becoming occupied by a seasoned man in a tailored suit. Akiza slipped from her mother's arms and moved to stand before the graying man. His eyes lit up and his lips lighted into the brightest of smiles. "There's my Little Rose!" Rising to stand, he collected her in his arms. "I'm so glad you're okay." He kissed the top of her head before holding her at arms length. The flabbergasted expression on her face caused him to throw his head back and laugh. "Oh, honey, you must have been so worried. I'm sorry, sweetheart, we didn't know that us going shopping so early in the morning would cause such a stir." Crow and Yusei appeared, each carrying armfuls of wrapped packages. Her eyebrow rose when Leo too appeared carrying an especially large package, her eyes sliding from one person to the other as they began to converse.

Everyone was smiling, for the most part, and the smell of delicious food was beginning to fill the house as she fell into the loveseat. All the panic, worry, anxiety, even the lingering traces of anger that she had felt earlier all seemed to disappear with every smile she spotted. It wasn't until all eyes were on her that she snapped out of her inner thoughts. "What?"

Yusei knelt in front of her, his hands brushing her cheeks before falling to collect her own. "You're crying."

Blinking, she spotted the faint traces of moisture within her long eyelashes. There were drying tear tracks on her cheeks and a few drops of moisture on the carpet. When had the tears started? Someone asked if the chip was hurting her and her eyes locked with Yusei's. No one knew yet. A small smile lifted the corners of her lips as he gave a suggestive tilt of his head. "Actually," she stood, leaning against Yusei for support. "there's something you need to know."

"You're pregnant!" All eyes turned to Akiza's mother and Luna as they released a squeal.

Heat instantly flooded the couple's faces momentarily then they recomposed their expressions into ones of calm amusement. "Not quite," Yusei chuckled, pulling the jammer from his pocket and turning it off. "let's just say we don't need this anymore." Cheers erupted throughout the room as they swarmed to embrace Akiza.

* * *

Aaaaaand there you go! Thank you all for your patience and I hope to see you next time!


	25. Backfire

Big thanks to everyone for being so patient, I really appreciate it. I see that there might have been a little confusion about last chapter's title so please allow me to explain! This is a gift to Jade546, so I hope you enjoy it! I don't own rights to YuGiOh! 5Ds but I do own this FanFiction. Hope you enjoy!

* * *

 **At the Crossroads:**

 **Backfire**

Akiza fell onto her bed, her limbs spread-eagled and a large smile on her face. She had just finished taking a bath and was debating on heading down to the kitchen for a snack. A lone tear slipped down her cheek as a laugh came from downstairs. One of her hands rose and pressed against her trembling lips as more followed. Time seemed unfathomable as she looked back at all that had happened recently. Had it all been real? Her eyes fell to the foot of the bed, a familiar spot that Star and Bullet would be perched. They, of course, weren't there all because of…him. Despair filled her momentarily before it was replaced with calm anger. Karma is a delicate yet powerful mistress. "He better be ready," she whispered, drying her tears with a swipe of her hand. "because he won't even see me coming." She sat up as a knock sounded, the smile returning as Yusei poked his head in and asked if she was hungry.

"Great minds think alike." He chuckled, tossing her a coat. "We've eaten all through the leftovers and the pantry is empty, so let's go make a food run."

"Yay, shopping," she sighed, slipped on the heavy coat and the pair of _Christian Louboutin_ _Metrolisse_ boots her mother had gifted her. "there's that big snowstorm coming too so we better grab more than what you usually get. Oh, and I'll be getting them this time."

Yusei swiftly blocked the doorway as she attempted to enter the hallway. "Not a chance."

She rolled her eyes. "You're letting me stay in your place rent free, letting me use your heat and water, not mention eating your food. Can't I at least do something to pay you back?"

"Not necessary," he smiled, stepping forward to wrap a rosy hued scarf around her neck. Yusei was so engrossed with the task at hand that he didn't notice the slight twitch of her finger that caused a leather billfold to slip itself out of his pocket and disappear down the hallway. He did, however, blink in mild surprise when she stepped forward and placed a chaste kiss on his nose before slipping past him. "What was that for?" When he didn't receive an answer, he shook his head and followed her lead down the stairs. He was just locking the front door when a car pulled up, one he had seen Mr. Izinski travel in.

"You ready?" Akiza asked, appearing on his left as the driver opened the back passenger door. They swiftly entered, settled, and were on their way.

Meanwhile…

A dark figure reclined in a throne style chair, the wine red leather with gold accent buttons and threading cushioned them as they fixed their attention on the screens behind them. Multiple scenes were displayed, many of them past events that they knew well. Their eyes focused intently on every scene while committing every detail to memory despite already familiar with each. There was no scene playing that was not known to them.

A voice came from somewhere in the dark room as they brought one of the floating screens closer, asking if it was a wise choice to remove the chip so soon. "We had yet to learn anything of importance."

"The only reason you care next to nothing about the chip's true purpose is that you are far too nearsighted on your selfish gains," the figure in the chair responded, a smirk becoming visible in the screen's glow. "one of your better qualities."

"Still," a second shadowed figure approached and took a seat next to the first, this chair much simpler but by no means less comfortable. "sometimes you could use a little more action in your sad life."

An amused laugh filled the room. "Believe you me, you are providing more than enough entertainment for me." They replayed the footage recovered from the Security's database. "You are truly one twisted yet clever boy."

"How many times do I have to tell you that I'm no boy, old man?" the second growled, their arms crossing as they pulled up their own screen and the feeds from a familiar mansion appeared. "It's highly unlikely she'll return to her residence anytime soon, so I'm having them remove the surveillance later tonight. What say you on attempting to hack the Fudo estate?"

The first shook their head. "Do _not_ underestimate Yusei Fudo." The second seemed to double take as the growl in their companion's voice. "He is much more than he seems, and you must tread carefully from this point on. Not only him but his friends as well. She has done well to surround herself with influential and powerful friends."

"They won't be around for long," the second scoffed, the screen changing to show a bustling government office. "including the father."

The large red chair turned towards the other as the first figure stiffened. Their companion was cunning, yes, but they lacked finesse. If any trace had been left anywhere, Security would have no trouble finding them and taking them in. "For the love of everything sacred, swear to me you left nothing behind." They relaxed when the other assured that they hadn't been as careless as they feared. "What plan have you put into motion?"

"Let's just say that the Senator will be more cautious of his actions from this point on," the second chuckled darkly. "and the braud won't be visiting her dear daughter anytime soon."

"Imbecile!" The first reeled on the second, a swipe of their hand knocking them to the floor. "Release her at once before I cut out your own heart and serve it to your father on a silver platter!"

The second picked themselves off the floor, wiping the trail of blood from the corner of their mouth. "Not bad for an old man. This is the only warning I'm going to give you though," they growled, returning to their seat while fixing their companion with a piercing look that would turn a lesser person to stone. "do that again and it won't be her friends that will suffer."

"Don't make promises you can't keep," the first chuckled, turning their attention back to the screens. "now release the mother before anyone notices. And be mindful to use hypnotism this time, we don't need a repetition of what happened with the delivery driver and his daughter."

"They were dealt with before Security could find out what happened," the second rolled their eyes, flashing a smirk as an image of their latest pawn covered in blood while holding their equally dead child. "but, yes, I have already arranged for one of the hench to remove her memories of the encounter." They dug into their pocket as a vibrating sound pierced the room, and a sick smile lit up their face as they glanced at the text ID. "Well, now, there's the special delivery we had ordered. It will be waiting for them back at the estate."

"Ah, yes," the first sighed almost blissfully. "I do hope she enjoys our little gift…"

Back with Yusei and Akiza…

A buzz from his pocket shifted Yusei's attention from Akiza's conversation with the coffee barista to his mobile. One of the camera's was triggered, catching a few minutes of footage and sent a copy to his mobile app. His brows furrowed slightly as he watched someone approach his front door, knock once, then deposit a box about the size of a crate on the doorstep. He hadn't ordered anything, but that didn't mean that she hadn't. Slipping the phone back into his pocket, he accepted the steaming cup that Akiza offered and asked if she had done any online shopping recently.

One of her eyebrows raised at his interesting question. "To be honest, I was thinking of exchanging a few items that I had received from the holidays, but I haven't done them yet." Her expression became one of confusion when he explained the footage. Understanding entered her eyes as his own tensed. "A trap, most likely."

"We can't avoid it forever." Yusei had a valid point, they had to return at some point. The groceries were already on their way there and they would need to properly store soon before anything spoiled. "When we get there, I want you to go through the back and I'll scan the contents before we open it."

She nodded, followed him back to the car, and sipped quietly at her coffee as they began the trek home. What could it possibly be? A bomb, maybe something from her home residence that he would send her reeling, or was it something more sinister? Cold sweat broke out across her body as they pulled up to the mansion. Speculation was just that, they would know soon enough.

Yusei directed the delivery van into the garage, so they could begin unloading while he was scanning the box. His expression was tense yes calm as the lasers traced every inch of the 4'x4' box. Mild surprise filled him when the results flashed across the screen, recordings of a heat signature present. Kneeling, his fingers worked the clasp and opened the top just enough for him to peer inside. He firmly closed the box up then darted inside as the van departed. His movements were slow and careful as he shed his coat and entered the living room.

"So?" Akiza poked her head into the living room, groceries all put away and her coat hanging over her arm. "Is it safe?" Worry filled her when he cast her an almost incredulous look. "What?" She approached when he waved her over and prompted her to open the box herself. With trembling hands, she undid the clasp and felt her chest convulse as she was showered with rose petals.

"Not quite." Yusei murmured, raising a folded piece of paper that the feline whad been sitting atop of. "Seems that he's trying a different approach."

She glanced at the paper and felt her insides grow cold as she read:

 _"The rose that I seek embodies strength and beauty, none in the world shall suffice._

 _The rose shines from a garden of weeds, it's color nearly hidden in the mass of thorns._

 _Not even the twinkling of stars can keep me from what is mine."_

 _At the very bottom of the poem was a handwritten note: "Thought you could use something to cuddle with at night. I know how much you miss your other felines, so consider this one a gift from me. Isn't he just divine?"_

Her attention shifted to the box as a mew was heard and carefully lifted a pitch black kitten from the rose petal filled box. "Hello, there," she whispered, cradling it as it began to tremble. An expression of horror crossed her features as she noticed the familiar hues of the petals now littering the living room. "it's alright, now, no one can hurt you now."

"Akiza?" Yusei quickly moved the box as her knees began to wobble, his hands steadying her as she plopped down onto the couch next to him.

"My garden…he destroyed my garden and sent me the petals…" Her voice cracked as the voice from the phone rang in her head. "and I don't know how, but I heard his voice that night Darwin took me to that house…the one responsible for the removal of the chip…" Yusei collected her in his arms as she began to tremble, worry filling him as tears began to stream down her face. "While I was there, someone called on the phone…I knew the voice the second they began to talk but it was as if the room spun the longer they spoke…"

He tightened his hold gently as the black feline jumped down from her arms and began to explore. She hadn't yet told him of what had happened in the house but it went unsaid that something unspeakable happened. Yusei whispered comfortingly in her ear, reminding her to take deep breaths as she clung to him. Not another word was spoken between the two as they simply fixated on the note, their eyes moving to the kitten every so often before moving back to the paper that had fallen to the floor. Darwin wasn't working alone, perhaps he never had been, who knows. The last they had seen of him was when he was swallowed by the Earthbound Immortal _Ccarayhua_. "So he's back," Yusei's eyes narrowed as the kitten looked up at them, mewing softly. "Sayer…"

* * *

Dun-dun-duuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuun


	26. Blind Spot

Big thanks to everyone for being so patient, I really appreciate it. I see that there might have been a little confusion about last chapter's title so please allow me to explain! This is a gift to Jade546, so I hope you enjoy it! I don't own rights to YuGiOh! 5Ds but I do own this FanFiction. Hope you enjoy! Chapter is rated K+ ,fair warning!

* * *

 **Blind Spot**

It wasn't until they had returned to Yusei's residence from dropping off the kitten to the local animal adoption agency that Akiza spoke from her place at the kitchen counter. She had settled herself atop of a barstool as he began to tidy the kitchen and her gaze remained fixated on the glittering countertop. "Somehow he's back." Her tone was hollow yet firm, testimony to the conflicting feelings that swam within her. Sayer. Even thinking of the name of the one person who rescued her from the darkness of despair caused her chest to tighten. He had offered her his hand, a different way of life with a smile that once made her insides melt. That was before she had found out he had been using her. And yet…she couldn't bring herself to hate him. "I still can't, Yusei, even after everything he's done."

"I don't expect you to." Yusei picked up a thick glass from the sink and began to dry it with a towel. His voice was gentle, just as it had been when the truth had been revealed ( _A/N: Episode 42 in the English Version_ ) and his sapphire orbs were full of calm understanding. "Yes, he may have turned out to be a bad guy, but the one good thing he did was save you from self-destruction."

"They are working together now," she sighed, one hand rising to comb through her mahogany tresses. "which means I'm going to need some whiskey." Yusei swiftly placed the glass in front of her while grabbing the bottle of _Jack Daniels_ from under the bar and pouring her a shot worth. This earned him a raised eyebrow. "I'm a big girl who needs a big girl drink. Now pour the damn whiskey." The black bottle tipped once more and then righted itself when the glass became half full. "Much better. Thank you, barkeep."

Yusei couldn't help the slight lift of his lips as she knocked back a nearly half the glass in one motion. "Never took you for the type."

Her eyes shifted to the his sapphire orbs briefly after she took another swig. "Yeah, well, when you've been through what we have including college you become the type." She cupped the glass between her hands as she flashed him the smallest of smiles before her features fell into a frown. Even her body seemed to tense as her thoughts returned to the men after her.

Darwin; the son of a newly found friend named Viktor who lead a Russian mafia gang in the town she had settled in. The man had zoned in on her ever since her arrival and had made late nightly visits to her home residence to flirt and toy with her. His infatuation with her only increased as time went by and had become so severe that he had altered her life completely. Hacking into her home security surveillance was just the start, he had the audacity to taint the time that three of the four most important men in her life (five if you include Leo) and interrupt her first official date. Darwin was handsome, but as they say "beauty is only skin deep" truly applied to him.

Then there was Sayer; solely responsible for the advancement in her psychic powers and saving her from destroying herself when she felt alone in the world. He had welcomed her powers with open arms and promised that only with him she would find solitude. Highly intelligent and strategic, he had not only manipulated her into depending upon him alone but had also gathered many with special powers around him to form the Arcadia Movement, an organization to help him overthrow the world. She hadn't found that out until she had woken from a coma induced by seeing him fall from the top floor of the Arcadia building. Her world was rocked when he revealed himself during her duel with Misty, his horribly scarred face the last thing she saw as he whispered the password to unlock her powers. By the time she had snapped out of her power induced blackout, he had been consumed by the gecko-like Earthbound Immortal.

"You sure you don't want anything else? I do have some wine in the fridge." Yusei paused in his cleaning when he didn't receive an answer, depositing the other wet dishes into the dishrack before moving to stand behind her, his hands resting atop of her shoulders. Even his movement and contact hadn't earned a reaction from the woman he cared for. Taking the nearly finished glass from her hands, he turned her around and captured her lips with his, leading them in a deep kiss.

Her thoughts instantly screeched to a halt as his lips began to move hers in ways that sent shivers down her spine, but pulled away after a few seconds. "What are you-" His lips returning to hers cut off the rest of her sentence, the hairs on the back of her neck rising as his tongue grazed her lower lip. Akiza's lips parted, attempting to relieve her burning lungs, but her eyes slid closed as she moaned lowly when he invaded her mouth. Her breath hitched as he raised a hand, brushing his knuckles against her cheek before using it to cradle the back of her head to tilt it so he could deepen the kiss. A ragged breath escaped from her as his other hand slid up her thigh to rest on her hip where he began to move his fingers in circular motions. "Y-Yusei…" Her hushed whisper was nearly drowned out by the moan that followed when he gently nibbled her lip. Under his ministrations, her body relaxed and soon molded against his own as her legs parted and rested on either side of him.

It wasn't until several minutes later that Yusei finally released her lips, retreating a few inches as her head fell back as her chest worked to replenish the oxygen her body demanded. He inwardly smirked as she shivered when he moved the hand that was behind her head to slide down her back and rest on her other hip. Her head came up, revealing clouded caramel orbs that held a hint of surprise, and covered her mouth once more when she attempted to speak. The legs that were slack instantly tightened and rose to wrap around his waist, earning a low growl from him as her own hands rose to burry themselves into his hair. A delicious friction began to build between them as she forcefully pulled him flush against her, her hips meeting his own and earning a low moan from both parties. His heart hammered when her eyes briefly opened, revealing smoldering orbs that held a predatory-glint and a shiver wracked his body when her nails raked his back. In the blink of an eye, he found himself spread-eagled in his own living room with Akiza straddling him.

The v-neck blouse that was the color of rose petals and the pleated black skirt that she was wearing hadn't appeared too scandalous earlier when they were running errands…but that was before the skirt had risen up, revealing creamy colored thighs that looked powerful enough to crush a soda can, and her neckline had lowered, revealing more of the voluptuous mounds that nearly touched his face if she leaned any farther forward. His pants were feeling more constricting with each passing second and he couldn't suppress the near animalistic growl that rose from his throat as her nails snuck under his navy colored tee to drag tantalizingly across his torso. "Akiza…" A gasp slipped from his lips as she suddenly bucked, a dull pain making itself known in his chest as her nails dug into his upper chest.

It was as if she snapped from a trance as his gasp fell upon her ears, all movement ceasing completely and her hands shaking as they removed themselves from him. An expression of confusion flashed across her features for a split second before shame took over, her caramel orbs becoming filled with guilt. "I'm sorry," she whispered, her hands rising to cover her face as he sat up and enclosed her within his arms so that her forehead rested against his chest. "I shouldn't be taking it out on you, Yusei, you don't deserve that."

"Akiza, I'm the one who should be apologizing." He tightened his hold on her as she began to tremble. "I was trying to show you that I am willing to help you in any way I can, even if it means physically."

"I can't use you like that," she raised her head and fixed him with teary orbs. "you aren't some stress ball or exercise equipment that I can pour out my frustrations out onto! You mean so much to me, Yusei, I don't want to mess this up but a part of me is always fearing that one day they will target you. If they take you away…" Her words faded into silence as she shook her head, tears finally spilling over and staining her cheeks.

Yusei cradled her against his chest, gently rocking her back and forth as she silently sobbed into his shirt. "Akiza, you know I love you and that nothing can change that. I'm here for you no matter what. You can lean on me, depend on me," he whispered, nuzzling her hair fondly. "that's what I'm here for. If you need anything, all you have to do is say something." He tilted her head upwards as she shook her head so that her caramel met his sapphire orbs. "If you keep bottling it up it will only hurt you more. I can't stand to see you like that, Akiza, I want nothing more than happiness for you. I know it seems hard, that darkness is hanging over your head like a thundercloud, but please believe me when I say that it won't last forever. It will pass, you'll see, but you have to keep your head up if you're going to see the light at the end of the tunnel." Her head shook once more and fell to rest against his chest once more.

His heart sunk at the little reaction he was receiving from the woman in his arms. What else could he possibly say that would reach her? Yusei's eyes slid closed as an idea came to mind, one that might just work. " _The image in your eyes, reflecting the pain that has taken you…I hear it in your voice, so ridden with shame from what's hailing you…_ " His soft voice soon filled the living room, permeating the air with his baritone notes. It had been years since he had sung, he honestly couldn't remember the last time he had. "Reason to Fight" by Disturbed was one of his favorite songs and he couldn't have thought of a more suitable song that fit Akiza's current situation. " _I won't give up so don't give in. You've fallen down but you can rise again. So don't give up when the demon that's inside you is ready to begin and it feels like it's a battle that you will never win._ _When you're aching for the fire and begging for your sin, when there's nothing left inside, there's still a reason to fight…Don't let it take your soul._ " His hands cupped her face, raising it so that their foreheads rested against one another as his voice gained volume. " _Look at me, take control…When knowing to fight this war, this is nothing worth dying for…_ " Hope permeated his being as her tears ceased, leaving trails down her slightly flushed cheeks, and her caramel orbs cleared slightly. " _Are you ready to begin? This is a battle that we are gonna win…_ _I'll be your reason to fight_ _…_ " Yusei kissed her gently as her eyes cleared further more and the tension that had been plaguing her body began to ebb away. "Akiza, you might not win against them if you keep placing the blame on yourself nor will you come out of this in one piece. Your family, your friends, even I am counting on you. We are all behind you ready to offer support when you need it. Let me help you, please," he whispered. "even if it's something that takes your mind off the fight for a little while."

Akiza didn't think that her admiration for the man in front of her could grow any more, but the swelling and warming sensation in her chest was unmistakable. She was somehow falling farther in love with Yusei Fudo…if that were even possible. She nuzzled his cheek as her arms wrapped around his neck. "You're right, Yusei, everything eventually comes to an end. The threat of Darwin and Sayer won't be around forever, but if I want to come out of all this in one piece I have to be smart. Knowing that you would go to such lengths to help me, to remind me that you are here for me is sweet of you, really, but I want our first time to be special." A feeble chuckle rose in her chest. "Call me old fashioned if you want."

The former champion slid backwards until his back rested against the sofa so their collected weight wasn't putting anymore strain on his spine. "And how would that go?" A chuckle rose from his own chest as she playfully smacked the back of his head and he swiftly captured her lips in another searing kiss that stole her breath away. "Whatever you want, Akiza. You want to wait, we will wait."

"I didn't say anything about messing around though." Her eyes flashed mischievously as her hands disappeared under his shirt to drag her nails down his chest once more, earning a low groan. "Maybe it is time that I let off some steam, clear my head a little."

* * *

And there you go, ending on a tease. ;) I don't own rights to "Reason to Fight" by Disturbed or Yu-Gi-Oh!5Ds! Let me know your thoughts!


	27. Suicide Door (rear hinged door)

Big thanks to everyone for being so patient, I really appreciate it. I see that there might have been a little confusion about last chapter's title so please allow me to explain! This is a gift to Jade546, so I hope you enjoy it! Apologies for the long delay and shortness of this chapter! I don't own rights to YuGiOh! 5Ds but I do own this FanFiction. Hope you enjoy!

 _FAIR WARNING: THIS CHAPTER SHOULD NOT BE READ IF YOU ARE UNDER 18! POSSIBLE TRIGGER WARNING!_

* * *

 **At the Crossroads:**

 **Suicide Door (slang for a rear hinged door)**

"Yusei, have you seen my dark green phone charger?" Akiza stuck her head out from her room, eyes glancing towards every nearby outlet. "I thought it was on my bedside table but I'm not seeing it." Surprise filled her when she didn't receive an answer. He had been upstairs with her last she knew. She took a step out into the hallway, craning her neck to see into his room. The door was open but there were no signs of him. "Yusei?" A sound came from downstairs. When had he gone down there? Shrugging, she slipped down the stairs and entered the kitchen but came to a screeching halt when her eyes fell upon the figure standing in the kitchen.

With the Bluetooth earbuds, he hadn't heard her come into the kitchen but the bobbing of his head portrayed his liking to whatever music he was hearing. His attention was fixated on various fruits that he was cutting up and shifted slightly to the right so he could place a few of them in the blender. The navy tank clung his body, the gold running shorts he wore loosely fitted around his hips, and there was a pair of black sneakers that sat near the back door were testimony to the workout he had just finished and it was almost time for him to do a cooldown walk. His sapphires briefly glanced at his phone's screen as his motions paused, one of his hands depositing a few slices of the banana he had been working on while the other opened a cabinet and pulled out a container labeled "chai seeds" and placed a spoonful into the blender.

She wasn't sure what recipe he was following nor did she really care. Her eyes practically feasted themselves on the man before her. The light sheen of sweat that covered his body radiated masculinity and accentuated every muscle plane he had. His hair, which usually was upturned in a few places, rested slack for the most part and nearly reached his shoulders. She had never noticed how very manga-ish his hair was until his head shifted and the gold streaks in his hair peeking from his black tresses. Her hand rose to stroke her chin as he stretched to reach something on the top shelf and the shorts fell low enough for her to spot a defined "V" near his pelvic region. "Mercy," she whispered as she caught a glimpse of his clenched backside. She bit her bottom lip as he turned on the blender for a few seconds, turned it off, and poured the contents into a glass, which he took a long drink from and took a swipe across his mouth with his thumb before cleaning it with his tongue. "I'm going to hell."

A loud ring from the phone in her hand caused her to jump a foot into the air and to quickly slip through the back door to stand on the patio to better hide her flushed face. A quick glance at the screen and her lips lifted into a strained smile. "Darling, it's so good to hear from you! I was just thinking about you while your father and I were on our way to one of his big meetings, and we were just wondering about how you were doing."

"Nothing much has changed," Akiza shrugged, crossing her arm. "still have two psychos chasing me."

"No, not about that, sweetheart, I mean between you and Yusei! How are you two doing? I'm sure you two get pretty rowdy sometimes, what with you two being alone in his house during all hours of the day." Embarrassment flooded Akiza as she covered her face with her free hand. "He's been amazing through this whole thing but men won't wait forever. They have needs too! All I'm saying is if you plan on keeping Yusei to yourself you might want to look into spicing things a little here and there. Have you even made your relationship official on-"

"Mother, stop! I get it, okay? I of all people know just how amazing Yusei is and believe me when I say I love him, it's just that I can't a few things to take care of before I can even think of stuff like that." She held the phone out a few inches as her mother's voice suddenly gained volume.

"Nonsense! This is the perfect time! He has been behind you during this whole fiasco, any other man would have taken off by now and you know I'm right. Yusei genuinely cares for you, Akiza, but how is he supposed to know that you want to spend the rest of your life with him if you don't exhibit any of those hints or signs? He's not a mind reader!"

Akiza's eyes narrowed. "He's also not a spoiled rich brat that only wants me for my boobs nor is he one of the maniacs chasing me!"

"He's a respectable man, darling, you aren't going to find much better. The best thing you could do at this point is propose-"

"MOTHER!"

"-a couple's trip. Maybe go and see Rome, better yet go visit France!"

"You are impossible!" Akiza shook her head, an sigh slipping between her lips that were raised in a small smile. "I know what you're trying to do, mom, that you and daddy only want me to be happy. Yusei has been phenomenal during this whole thing and I really don't want to lose the friendship we have but making a mistake."

"Darling, let me be honest with you, Yusei will think no less of you if you do decide to perform any physical acts. He loves and wants you just as much as you do, if not more! He is a man after all and they aren't known for their patience."

"You are right, a typical man would have up and gone the second Darwin showed or the second I turned them down physically. Yusei is nothing like them though. He has so much compassion and strength that it's almost unbearable for me to comprehend." Her vision swam as tears began to form. "There are so many times where I ask myself why I deserve such a man in my life, why he would chose to be with me, I've even asked myself what could I possibly offer him that another woman could not! He could easily leave me and find some other girl who is far prettier and stable than I am who doesn't have two psychotic maniacs chasing after her!" A choked sob rose in her throat as she pressed a hand against her lips. "I love Yusei so much, mom, and I feel like I would honestly shatter into tiny pieces if he left."

"Sweetheart, he's not going to. Believe me when I say that you are all that he cares about. He took an extended leave from work so he could focus on you. Yusei wants to protect and love you!"

"Mom, I've gotta go. Have fun at dad's meeting." And with a swipe of her finger, ended the call. It wasn't more than two seconds later that the ringtone sounded again but she swiped left as she plopped down onto patio stair. She would text her later. Akzia folded her legs and wrapped her arms around her knees while resting her chin atop of them. A sigh slipped from between her lips as she gazed out at the backyard. The pool bottom had been repaired long ago and will be filled to the brim soon but what drew her attention was the tree off to her right. There were tiny little buds that had yet to bloom despite the plants and other trees around it. Just seeing the tree so desolate of leaves or flowers caused her chest to clench. "We're a pretty sorry bunch, aren't we?" she whispered, standing and walking over to it.

Now that she was closer, she could see there were actually small leaves attempting grow form the near bone-like branches but there was a strange coloring to the bark that wasn't natural. Pity filled her when she brushed a hand across its trunk and a handful of dust fell to the ground. The tree was dying, most likely from the Dutch Elm Disease that she had heard about. "It is sad when a life ends." Akzia's eyes combed the surrounding space, the hairs on her body standing up. She knew that voice anywhere. There was no one else in the backyard that she could see so where was his voice coming from? "But there must be a balance maintained; when a new life is born, another shall die."

"I can't believe you survived being swallowed by an Earthbound Immortal," she called out, never ceasing in her slow rotations so that she could scan her surroundings. "I thought they declared you a missing person after that."

"My dear Akiza, you should know better than to doubt your master's abilities." A gasp slipped from between her lips as a pressure enclosed around her, squeezing until her breaths became shallow. Her jaw clenched as the sensation of hands brushing her shoulders then dipping to rest on her waist. Akiza couldn't suppress a shiver as one of the invisible hands drifted lower to brushed the waistband of her low-rise gray capris while the other snuck beneath her emerald long sleeve shirt to rest its palm against her flat stomach. "How I have missed you."

Taking a deep breath, she gathered her energy and attempted to fight the hold he had but cried softly as the pressure intensified around her to the point where her head was craned backward. "Wish I could say the same." To her horror, the hand that had been under her shirt rose high enough to brush the underwire of her bra and the skin that it had touched began to burn. She mentally cursed and screamed at her own body for betraying the resolve that she had built and grimaced as heat began to pool in her lower abdomen.

A breath wafted past her ear, causing her to shiver again. "Akiza, you find that your master is alive yet you do nothing to pursue or find him. That saddens me greatly," his voice caused the hairs on the back of her neck to rise as what felt like lips played with her lobe. "the Underworld was so cold and lonely, but I never stopped thinking about the time we shared. Do you remember?" Tears gathered in the corners of her eyes as the hand that was toying with her waistband slipped past the cloth and inched its way downward. "The way my name sounded on your lips with the look of pure ecstasy on your face…I will never forget." Her breath hitched as the tips of fingers reached where her underwear started and the other hand slipped into her bra to cup her left breast.

"I wish I could," she whispered, tears spilling down her cheeks. "I wish with everything in my being that I could forget you and everything you have done."

"But you can't." The hands returned to her waist but the pressure still prevented her from moving. "Nothing satisfies me better than the thought of you, Akiza, and I will have something that no one else can take from you."

Her tears intensified as he began to whisper descriptions of how she felt when he was inside her, the pain in her heart growing with each word he spoke. A familiar tingling in her spine made itself known as she attempted to break the hold that he had on her. The smallest spark of hope lit in her as the pressure loosened ever so slightly. "There are lots of things that we did that I wish I could take back, but nothing will change the fact that I will forever be thankful for you saving me from myself." she whispered, closing her eyes and leveling her voice to the best she could. "That being said, I am sick of people like you who think of me as nothing but a possession or pawn. I will never allow someone like you to take advantage of me!" With a shout, she called forth everything that she had pooled together and it was as if a firecracker had gone off. The pressure still had a hold on her but if fumbled enough for her to stagger sideways…just enough for her to fall into the pool.

The water was incredibly cold, causing her body to involuntarily tense, but the satisfactory feeling that filled her was short lived when the pressure remained. She made contact with the bottom of the pool with a soft impact and she wiggled until she was able to look up at the water. It was in the rays of the sunlight coming in through the water that she noticed the invisible figure of Sayer and she felt herself grow colder. He must have mastered astral projection enough for him to manifest his energy enough to physically affect things! "I'll never let you go," his voice echoed around Akiza as her lungs began to protest, his lips lifted into a smile. "you can run but you can't hide from me. You will always be mine."

His words ignited a fire in her chest and her being was soon trembling in anger. A thin outline of red soon cloaked her and the water around her began to bubble as he continued to talk. It was as he called her "Rose" that her control snapped and the water around her gathered around her in a whirlpool but left the pool bottom around her bare enough for her to stand and replenish the oxygen she had lost. "I'm going to say this once," she growled, fixing his projection with a glare would turn any lesser person to stone as she managed to break the pressure that was holding her. "I don't want you, nor do I need you. We are done. Over. I want you out of my life!" The water collected around the projection, spiraling until it was confined within a tight sphere. "Don't ever think that I would take you back. I have no reason to! I've already found everything that I've wanted and I will NOT let anyone take that away from me! By the way, I have a message for you and Darwin: watch yourselves. I will be coming for you and you better hope that I don't get my hands on you." And with a swipe of her hand, the water exploded and rained down upon her.

She hardly felt the water when it came crashing around her and shifted onto her back as the water finally settled, focusing on leveling her breathing. The weight that had been on her seemed lighter and it was then that she realized that her lips were lifted in the smallest of smiles. It was as she drifted towards one of the stepping platforms that she heard the patio door open and looked up to find curious sapphires above her. "Well hi."

"You're supposed to put a swimsuit on before you go swimming." Yusei helped her out of the pool, glancing out across the property. "I heard you talking on the phone, is everything okay?"

Akiza nodded, taking his hands into her own while taking a deep breath. "Better than I have been in a long time." She lead him to the step she had previously occupied and took a seat. "This is going to hurt, but I need you to hear me out. There's something I need to tell you."

* * *

And done! See you next time!


End file.
